Future Tales
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Gohan and Videl were going on their day at school as usual, until a strange man appeared, and offers to take them four hundred years into the future. Only to find out history was recorded a little differently then what the both of them expected. And they have quite the adventure together. Rated T for some slightly naughty scenes, and the occasional strong language.
1. Chapter 1, From the Past,

This is something I thought up even before Someone like Me, and I still kind of liked the idea, so I re-wrote it all.

This is me trying my hand at romance. Warning, it's corny.

To the people waiting for an update on Someone like Me, I am still writing the next chapters, but they do not turn out the way I want them. They are simply missing what I liked about the chapters that I did publish.

So I took a break from them, and started writing several other things. Not my brightest idea, because now everything is waiting in line.

Ah well, I can't have everything.

This story is not quite up to the level of Someone like Me, but I liked it that way. Not everything has to be serious.

I know I it is Adventure/Romance, but it'll be meanly adventure, with romance taking a bit of a backseat. Until the later chapters, that is.

Have fun reading;

Future Tales.

* * *

Chapter 1, From the Past,

* * *

It was such a normal day at Orange Star High. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, Sharpner had just been floored and Videl was growling at Gohan again. A perfectly ordinary day.

But it would not stay an ordinary day. Otherwise I would have nothing to write about.

Classes were over, and Gohan raced to the roof so he could transform into Saiyaman and fly off.

Videl was hot on his heels trying to find out why he always ran to the roof.

But when they got there, they found out someone had been waiting for them.

A man, with short brown hair, and olive eyes. His clothes were most peculiar.

A green skin-tight suit, underneath what looked like a lose jacket, made of some kind of fur, white boots and his hands wrapped by cloth. On his belt he carried a holster on the right, and a purse on the left side.

He just stood there, looking at the two of them. Or her, rather. He looked apprehensively.

"What?" Videl marched right up to him. "Never seen a student before?"

"Would you by any chance be Videl Satan?" The man calmly asked her.

Gohan noticed the unusually high power level the man was emitting. He was definitely not from around here.

"What's it to you?" Videl asked rudely, as usual with strangers.

"I have been looking for her, so if you are, then that would be great." He answered.

"I am, what do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." He walked forward to the small girl and nodded to her. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Topaz."

"I don't care." She stated bluntly.

"And I came all this way to meet you." He continued without missing a beat.

"That's nice." She declared in the same tone.

"But you are not as strong as I expected." He looked somewhat disappointed.

"Excuse you?" She raised her voice and glared at him.

"I have heard many legends about the strength you're supposed to posses, but perhaps I was wrong after all." The man scratched his chin, wondering.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forgive me if it is a weird question, but have you heard of a being named Cell?" He remained as polite as ever.

"Who hasn't?" Videl remained so as well. Which meant not at all.

"Ah, then that has happened already." He thought out loud.

"Start making sense!" She demanded.

"As you may have noticed, I am not from around here." He declared.

"No shit." She commented.

"You see, I am not from this time." He started.

"Are you telling me you are a time traveller?" She grinned at him. "I have heard a lot of bullshit before, but this takes the cake."

She seemed to remember there was someone else with them, as she turned to Gohan, grinning, and pointing over her shoulder. "Get a load of this guy; he's even weirder than you are."

"Thanks." Both men replied, equally offended.

"So." She put her hand on her hips and glared at him. "Either you get the hell out of my way, or I will make you, Future Boy."

"Please, allow me to prove myself." He started waving nervously.

"This better be good, or I'm taking you in for stalking and unlawful entry on school grounds." Videl threatened him.

The man reached inside of his pocket, and pulled out a capsule.

Videl huffed, and crossed her arms. "Hate to break it to you, Future Boy, but those were invented a long time ago."

"I am well aware." He replied. He pressed the button, but didn't throw.

Instead it admitted a blue light, like a laser. The beam focused itself on the ground. It formed itself into a shape, looking a bit like an airplane, but without wings or turbines. The light vanished, and revealed a smooth white cover, so clean you could use it as a mirror.

"Ok." She looked at the strange thing. "I'm impressed."

"What was that?" Gohan decided to join in. This guy couldn't really be from the future, could he?

"Capsule three point O." The self proclaimed time traveller replied casually like it was the most normal thing in the world. He tapped on the strange thing he made appear.

"It took the best engineers three hundred years to improve on the first capsules." He stated.

"So you're telling me you're three hundred years from the future?" Gohan asked him.

"Four hundred, as a matter of fact." He corrected him. He now had both of their undivided attentions. "Like I said, my name is Topaz. In my time, I am in law enforcement." He pressed his capsule again, reverting the strange plane back into the capsule.

"Like a police officer?" Videl asked.

"Those haven't done actual law enforcing for hundreds of years." He grinned. "They handle the small things, like traffic, or security."

"Then what are you?" She continued.

"I am a Satanist." He proclaimed proudly.

"You worship the devil?" She was torn between disgust and amusement.

"No, no, no." Topaz started laughing. "The Satanists are a group of very powerful warriors. We keep order in most parts of the world. In order to join the crew you must have enough of the special Satan Genes."

"So you're my descendant." She remarked casually.

"No, I am a B group." He answered without actually telling them anything. "There are two sets of genes, you know? Satan S and Satan B. Those with S are your decedents, while those with B are from a different family."

"That's nice and all, but what does having this Satan Gene have to do with anything? Also, why is it called Satan Gene?" She kept asking, which meant she was very interested after all.

"It's named after you." Topaz answered. "You're the original carrier. And it has a lot to do with everything. Although having the gene gives you an edge, people without it can also become very powerful. But the carriers of the gene have a special ability. It's the ability to harness the power of the Super Satan."

'I'm getting the distinct impression a few things were lost to history.' Gohan had to keep himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" The man from the future suddenly demanded. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Son Gohan." He stated, barely managing to stifle his laughter.

The impression of the man changed from annoyed to shocked, to surprised and finally to utterly dumbfounded.

"You're Son Gohan?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." He replied, not understanding.

"THE Son Gohan?" He asked, still shocked.

"I think?" Gohan replied, unsure.

"The man who single handily erased cancer from existence, sequenced the Satan Gene, and taught the world how to harness energy?" Topaz started summing up.

"I do?" Now Gohan was the one to be dumbfounded.

"But no, you can't be. That Son Gohan was born over fifty years later." The man continued. "Your grandson maybe. I know he was named after his grandfather."

"Who found his father as an orphan in the woods?" Gohan fired a shot in the dark. And from the looks of his face he hit dead centre. "Yeah, it is me."

"Your father was abandoned in the woods?" Videl asked him.

"It's a long story." He shrugged.

"But wait; if you really are from the future, you know who I end up marrying." Videl suddenly declared.

"Actually, that was lost to time." He back-pedalled. "No one knows who your husband was. Or will be. Though there are a few speculations running about" He started rambling.

"This is nice and all, but why have you came here? To today, I mean." Gohan decided to get to the point.

"There is a bit of a problem." He suddenly got serious. "There is someone who can use Super Satan powers without training. He is a raging lunatic who kills everything in his way. The real kicker is that he's stronger than we Satanists are by a long shot."

"You keep talking about Super Satan. What the hell is that?" Videl asked, finally unable to contain her curiosity.

"It's what that ability of yours is called. Or will be one day." Topaz answered puzzled.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"It's how you defeated Cell." He continued. "You know, the incredible power you gained only a while ago."

Videl blinked. Gohan looked from one to another, his face neutral but his insides on fire.

"I… didn't defeat Cell." Videl slowly admitted.

"YOU DIDN'T?" Topaz screamed.

"It was my father." She stated.

"Your father?" He repeated. "Did he gain the Super Satan?"

"I don't know." Videl grumbled. "Maybe? What is it anyway?"

"This." Topaz replied. At the word, his brown hair stood up straight, and took a blonde look. His olive eyes turned darker, and the black pupil became indistinguishable. His meagre aura was a dull yellow, and his power quadrupled.

It was the Super Saiyan transformation, but not quite. The power alone was far too low, the hair did not shine, and the eyes were dull.

Gohan assumed that this was duo to the diluted Saiyan blood. After all, his own transformation was identical to that of a full blood Saiyan. And he had compared it several times.

Videl's reaction was truly something to behold. "You're a Golden Fighter." She said, eyes wide, and pointing to the now blonde man.

"Isn't this what your father did than?" He asked, matching her expression.

"No." She replied. "I don't think he can do that."

The man looked around, confused. "But I am in the right time, aren't I?" He asked, more to himself than to Videl. "I'm sorry, I think there has been a mistake."

'Want me to make you a list?' Gohan mentally replied.

The man pulled out some kind of small device. "Here." He said, holding it up to face level. "This will wipe out your short term memory. Don't worry, it's not dangerous."

"Hang on a second." Gohan most definitely did not want to forget this. "Maybe you aren't the one who made the mistake."

"What do you mean?" Topaz lowered his device.

"You said Videl defeated Cell by turning Super Satan." He started. "But, as you learned just now, that is not true. So maybe it is your history records that are wrong?"

The man had to think about it for a moment. Then he nodded, put his thing away, and let his transformation go, turning back to how he was before.

"I guess that makes sense." He replied. "You really are The Son Gohan then." He stated with a small smile.

"So what is going on here?" Videl asked the both of them, feeling a little left out now.

"That's what I want to know." Topaz replied. "But allow me to make a small test." He reached into his pouch, and pulled out a different capsule, which he activated.

The beams of light didn't go to the ground, but turned into a much larger device in his hand.

"This is a Satan Detector." He explained. "Basically, it can detect how much of the Satan Genes someone has."

"And what will you do with that?" Videl asked sceptically.

"I'll scan a drop of your blood, and see how much you carry." He replied. "Since you are supposed to be the original carrier, there might be a few errors, but that is to be expected."

"Here." He held a small needle for her. It was connected to a small tube, which led into the device. Without hesitation she jammed her thumb on it, letting the small tube fill up.

"There we go." Topaz stated scanning. "And the result is… zero. That's not right."

"How can that be?" Videl asked.

"Even if it was your father, you should still have a large amount of the Satan Genes." Topaz stammered. "Unless he is not really your father."

"Of course he is." Gohan replied before Videl could. "We don't need a DNA test for that one. Just look at any picture of the two of them."

"But that doesn't make sense." Topaz tried to find an explanation. "The Satan S Gene are said to be your descendants, so how can this be?"

"You said there was another group, right?"

"The Satan B." He replied. "No one knows where it originated from, but the two are sufficiently different to tell us they had different origins."

"Ok, so that leaves that one out." Videl frowned.

"Maybe it's better if we didn't think to hard about that right now?" Gohan decided to intervene. "How about you explain the situation to us? Maybe we can help you." He then offered.

"How do you mean?" The man asked him.

"You must have a very good reason for coming here, right?" Gohan speculated. "Does it have something to do with this strange Super Satan?"

"Yes, it does." Topaz nodded. "Basically, this man is a raging lunatic, killing everyone who gets in his way. He has a massive power, stronger than any of the Satanists, but that's not the real problem. It is the fact that we can't track him, and we don't know who he is. Theoretically, he could be anywhere."

"But he is not one of you?" Gohan asked him.

"No." Topaz shook his head. "No one knows who he is, or why he does it. All we know is that he must be stopped. Many recourses were pulled together to make a time machine, to send someone to the past. After all, it is not the first time a powerful monster appeared."

"Cell." Videl stated, catching on.

"Yes." Topaz agreed. "The plan was to ask you how you defeated Cell, but I guess that's no longer an option."

"You could ask my father." Videl started, but then shook her head. "But you're not likely to get much out of him. According to him, Cell was just a trickster, and my dad defeated him with a single Satan Chop. Then again, my father may be strong, but he is not a monster."

"Cell was a trickster?" Topaz repeated. "Then the Earth wasn't really in danger?"

"At the time we thought it was, but I guess in the end it was just a show." Videl replied, much to Gohan's chagrin. The only reason he didn't intervene was because he was curious about this Super Satan in the future.

Outing himself now would result in long explanations.

Topaz looked slightly devastated. After all, his trip here had been for nothing now.

"But maybe I can help anyway." Videl suddenly offered. "After all, I do have a lot of battle experience, and I am very strong."

"Yes, you are, but you are still an ordinary human, with the strength of one, and I am afraid that most Super Satans are far beyond that point." Topaz sighed.

"You'd be surprised." Videl stated arrogantly.

"Could I come too?" Gohan asked.

"You just want to see the future, don't you?" Videl asked him with a scowl.

"And you don't?" Gohan asked back, earning him a guilty grin.

"I guess at this point I don't really have many other options." Topaz sighed again.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what you think so far.

Edit: I only uploaded an hour ago, and I already had to make some adjustments.

For some reason, the image didn't show up, the characters weren't listed, and I spelled the title wrong.

That last one is on my head though.

I also found a random spelling error. This is starting really well.


	2. Chapter 2, to the Future,

A/N:

A little heads up, as this wasn't something I think I explained anywhere.

About three hundred years before Dragon Ball, King Piccolo tried to take over the world. That by itself isn't really important, but a small detail from that time is.

Modern technology.

In three hundred years, technology in the world of Dragon Ball hasn't really progressed all that much.

The reason I'm putting this here rather than try to put it somewhere in the story is simple. It doesn't fit. For Gohan and Videl, this progression is completely normal, and anytime I try to have them talk about it, it just felt out of place.

With that said, let's move, shall we?

We will go…

* * *

Chapter 2, to the Future,

* * *

"I guess at this point I don't really have many other options." Topaz stated as he looked aside.

"Wait, just like that?" Videl was slightly taken aback.

"Are you getting second thoughts now?" Topaz asked her, raising one eyebrow, and a small smile around his lips.

"Of course not." Videl shot up. No one would ever even imply her to be a coward and get away with it.

"Alright then." Topaz took out another capsule. How many did this guy have? He pressed it, and the beams of light formed a strange device, far larger than the time machine Trunks travelled in. It didn't look like it could fly either, just one massive block of technology, the size of a small house.

Gohan once again reflected on Bulma's genius.

"It'll be a bit cramped, but we'll make do." Topaz said, as he pulled open a panel, which turned out to be a door. "The scientist who build this thought I might have to bring someone with me, but I'm afraid they only counted on one person."

He was right, the inside was cramped. There were only two spaces inside of the machine, the size of a small phone booth, but round.

One had various buttons and screens in it, which was where Topaz took place. The other was even smaller, barely big enough for Gohan alone.

Videl and Gohan shared a glance. Both felt like this was some kind of scenario a shitty fan-fiction writer would come up with.

But they really wanted to see the future, and it didn't look like either could talk the other out of it.

And, ironically, both thought of simply overpowering the other, and going alone, but couldn't actually bring themselves to try it. Which was lucky for Videl.

"If you touch me at the wrong place, I will kill you." Videl said to Gohan, the fire in her eyes telling him she was more or less serious. About trying anyway.

But Gohan hadn't even thought of that, so it was unnecessary. Until she gave him the idea, that is. Now he was suddenly aware he was going to share a very tight space with a girl.

Gohan decided to take place first, as he was larger. He pressed his back against the glass as hard as he dared, which was hardly at all, and held his arms stiff to his sides. It was going to be cramped if he was just by himself.

Now Videl tried to squeeze in as well. She kept herself as far back as possible, but could not prevent the tips of her breasts touching Gohan.

Topaz pressed the door shut against her back, pushing her forward even more.

Now Gohan could feel her everything.

"Dammit." She murmured, as she tried to adjust her position, as one of her arms was no longer receiving blood. In doing so, she had to shift against Gohan, unwillingly providing the both of them quite a bit of stimulus.

Gohan barely breathed. He was afraid the movement of his chest would be too strong for Videl. His power had risen quite a bit, and he found himself unable to push it down.

Not unlike a certain part of his autonomy.

At first Videl was slightly confused, then she realised she had her stomach pressed against Gohan's crouch, and something was slowly hardening and creeping up against her belly.

"You pervert." She hissed.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it." Gohan tried to convince her, and himself. "It's not like I want too."

Meanwhile, Topaz seemed to have taken his time getting in his place, and starting the machine.

The large door shut, and the only light now was a small red one just above their heads.

"Are you ready?" Their guide asked them.

"Yes, hurry up!" Videl commanded. "I don't want to stay in this position a second longer than I absolutely have to!"

"Here we go." Topaz replied. "Brace yourselves."

It was a figure of speech, as both teenagers were quite literary not able to move. Gohan looked at Topaz, in order not to have to look down. Videl looked the other way, to the blank wall, so no one could see her flushed face.

The feedback her own body was giving her was quite… unexpected.

Gohan saw, and Videl heard, Topaz push a button. At once they forgot their position, as they felt a strange and unpleasant pull on their bodies.

Videl squirmed, instinctively trying to break free.

What Gohan did could only be described as playing dead. Thanks to his hormones, courtesy of Videl, his power kept creeping up, and he was deadly afraid he would break the machine.

Luckily for the both of them, it was over after a few seconds.

"We're here." Topaz commented.

The large door opened, then both glass ones.

Videl fell backwards from the sudden lack of resistance at her back.

As she landed on her back, Gohan looked down with concern for her. And he found he was not the only one who had part of their body unwillingly harden.

Videl had two of them.

"Finally." She sighed, skilfully rolling back to her feet. She cast one look at Gohan, saw the bulge in his pants, and scrunched her nose. "Disgusting."

"Err… Videl?" Gohan pointed down to her chest. "Your headlights are on." He said softly, hoping their guide didn't hear them.

"What are you…" Videl started, as she reflexively looked down where Gohan was pointing. And saw two little bumps of her own.

She knelt down on the spot, rather forcefully crossing her arms and pressing them against her chest. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." She rapidly chanted.

Gohan took her distraction to pull his shirt out of his pants, and found it was long enough to hide him.

Videl, meanwhile, had changed her chant. "Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway." Her face lit up bright enough to be seen from space.

Topaz had walked a small distance away, and had his back turned, letting the two teenagers sort out their bodies.

Gohan took a bit of pity on the girl. Just a bit. It had been very hypocritical of her to call him out when her own body had almost the same reaction.

But she didn't deserve to be humiliated like this. Luckily, no one but them was here, wherever here was.

He took off his black vest and threw it over her shoulders. It was a few sizes too large, but she wrapped it around her small frame anyway. The black helped hiding her excitement from view.

Still red, she couldn't look at Gohan, so she just stood up with her head hung low.

And then the two actually started looking around, wondering where they were.

It looked like a large room. The large time machine behind them stood in a neat platform, probably made for it.

The lights overhead were bright and white, yet not blinding. The walls and floor were a light shade of grey.

"Come on." Topaz noticed them being done, and pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Where are we?" Videl asked, looking around the empty room. There was nothing else here, just them and the machine.

"Inside of Son Laboratories." Topaz answered.

"Son Laboratories?" Both teenagers repeated at once.

"Technically, we underneath the actual building." Topaz continued. "But that's just nitpicking."

"Did Son Laboratories make the time machine?" Gohan asked.

"As a matter of fact, they did." Topaz replied. "It is still a prototype, mind you, and the only working one so far."

Gohan chuckled softly, as he knew of another one.

The door automatically opened and closed, but they had that in their own time, so they weren't surprised by it. They walked trough it. At once they were in a completely different place.

It was a massive hallway, with many large glass panels. Trough them, they could see all kinds of things and shapes they didn't even understand.

There were many people moving about here, many in white coats, or rugged and oily suits. Scientists and engineers working side by side.

"Welcome to the Son Laboratory Experimental Research Department." Topaz proclaimed proudly. "This is the backbone of Son Laboratories."

"Whoah" And whoah was right. This place was amazing.

"Come." Topaz said to his two followers. "We'll go upstairs, to the surface." He pointed to a door, behind which was a small open room.

"What's that?" Videl asked him, the flush of embarrassment replaced by one of excitement.

"That is a trans-dimensional teleporter." Topaz replied. "It scans your DNA, creates a replica of your body on the other side, copies your memory and downloads that in it, then disintegrates your original body."

"What?" Gohan asked, alarmed.

"What?" Videl echoed two seconds later, needing a bit longer to process the big words.

Topaz just started laughing at the two of them. "Relax, it's just an elevator."

Gohan let out a sigh or relief. "You had me spooked there for a second." He admitted. From behind him Videl scowled at Topaz, not willing to admit she was spooked as well.

Topaz just grinned widely at them as they took place in the elevator. At once the doors closed, and it brought them up at an incredible speed.

In no time they passed the roof of the large hall, into darkness, then into the light again. They saw another hallway pass by them, not unlike the one they just left behind.

Darkness again.

And light again. Another hallway. This time different. The ceiling was a lot lower, barely three meters, and it had a few windows on one side.

The large sign above them read Medical Bay.

"Medical Bay?" Videl asked, wondering.

"Accidents happen." Topaz replied. "And with as much experimental technology Son Laboratories uses, they are more or les expected. This is also the home base of the Satanists, and we have our own wing not far from here."

Videl suddenly realised something. "What happened to Capsule Corp?" She asked.

"They deal in different kinds of technology." Topaz replied. "Capsule Corp and Son Laboratories have remarkably little overlap. I guess they just have different priorities. Son Laboratories focuses more on energy, and energy equipment, machinery that uses artificial energy, those kinds of things. Capsule Corp is more into jets and cars, houses, and technological gadgets." He summed up quickly. "They do work together in some areas, and those have some of the best results in the world."

"That's incredible." Videl looked around.

"You're back already." Someone approached them. He had the same green undersuit, but with grey shoes and gloves instead, some kind of metallic armour over his torso, and one of his eyes was covered by a red visor. On left half of his chest he had two red R's. "Was your trip successful?"

"Yes sir." Topaz said. "I had a few setbacks, but none of them had to do with the time machine. It worked flawlessly."

"And who are these people?" The man, clearly a superior officer, looked at the two teenagers.

"I had a few setbacks." Topaz explained. "So I decided to take these two back with me. I thought they might help us with our… main problem."

"The Rogue Super Satan." The officer stated.

"Yes sir." Topaz nodded. Then he pointed back to the smaller of the two tag-alongs just behind him. "This here is none other than Videl Satan." He introduced her.

"Videl Satan?" The man took a massive look of surprise. "You're smaller than I expected."

As per answer, Videl kicked him where it hurt the most.

"An honour to meet you." The man fumed from the ground.

"Don't mention her height." Gohan muttered aside to Topaz. "She's a bit sensitive about that."

"I AM NOT SENSITIVE!" Videl replied tactfully.

"Yes, we can see that." Both man backed away slowly, fearing for their own manhoods.

Videl just stomped a few steps away, and came to a halt by one of the windows. Unlike what she expected, she did not see the outside, but into a fairly large room. In it were many smaller devices. They were round, and had one round window in them.

And some of them had people floating in them.

The man on the ground had gotten up, and now looked apprehensively at Gohan.

"And who is this then?" He asked Topaz.

"Son Gohan." Topaz replied.

"Son Gohan?" The superior repeated.

"Yeah." Topaz nodded.

"THE Son Gohan?" He asked again.

"Did THE become a title or something?" Gohan asked, half annoyed by the exact same reaction.

"Did you time jump twice, or something?" The man asked Topaz.

"No, it turns out that he and Videl lived in the same time period." Topaz replied. "They even went to the same school."

"No way." The other shook his head. "That must be a shared name, or something." He stated. "I'll believe that that's Videl Satan, she is a fairly close match to the descriptions we have of her, but this guy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not so sure myself." Topaz admitted. "But he was there, looked smart enough, and offered his help along with Videl, so I decided to take both of them with me."

"How?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Can't you only take one passenger with you?"

"They shared the space." Topaz sighed. "It was awkward."

Gohan walked towards Videl, as he didn't want to be reminded of that.

He noticed her watching intensely into one of the windows.

"What are those?" She asked when he got closer. "Are they cloning or something?"

Gohan recognised the devices immediately.

"They're healing tanks." He said. Videl looked up at him in confusion, and both men behind them froze on the spot.

"Notice the masks on their faces." He pointed out. "They are engulfed in special liquids that rapidly heal them."

Videl was somewhat stunned. Part by the amazed technology, and partly because Gohan actually knew what they were.

And the latter had not escaped the two men behind them either.

"So." She started, not sure how to voice her question. "If you just dump someone in those, they get healed?" She asked.

"Not quite." Gohan replied. "The liquid has to match the species. At least, I assume." He then said, turning to the men behind him.

"Well, yes." Topaz replied, dumbfounded.

"And I guess that people with the Satan Gene need a modified version as well?" He continued. It made sense, as this Satan Gene would probably the Saiyan DNA, and those were a completely different species.

"You know all that?" The officer asked him, confirming he was right. "You actually know how they work?"

Topaz joined in as well. "Have you actually thought them up already?"

"I guess I know the concept." Gohan scratched his neck, feeling a bit shy by the sudden attention. "But I guess actually making a working one will be a lot harder."

The men just looked at him with mouths agape.

"I believe you." The superior officer said to Topaz, who just nodded.

Even Videl could not hide her amazement. She looked at Gohan, who was once again watching the healing tanks.

Suddenly she realised how utterly brilliant the guy was. He got full marks at school, for everything, and with great ease too. It was easy to overlook, because he never brought it up, and after being embarrassed by him a few times, she, Erasa, and Sharpner stopped mentioning it as well.

'Single handily erased cancer from existence, sequenced the Satan Gene, and taught the world how to harness energy.' She remembered the time traveller summing up. Suddenly, that was not so far fetched anymore.

"I guess this means we have to revise our history records a bit." The other man said to Topaz.

"You have no idea." Topaz replied. "I did a small scan on Videl, and she has no Satan Genes."

"WHAT?" The other screamed. "HOW?"

"I don't know." Topaz sighed. "She said it was her father, not her, that defeated Cell."

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know" Topaz repeated. "That's why I brought them both here."

The man nodded. "Good call." He said. "Why don't you get them settled in?" He suggested. "I'll report to the counsel, and we'll work something out."

"As you say, sir." Topaz nodded.

"Videl Satan and Son Gohan." The man mumbled as he walked off. "Unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" Topaz addressed the two teenagers. "Would you like me to take you to your quarters?"

"We have quarters now?" Videl asked, grinning.

"You will soon." Topaz replied.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan agreed.

"Alright, the quarters are upstairs." Topaz turned them back to the elevator. "Makes it easier to fly in and out, and all that."

"That makes sense." Gohan replied. Though that didn't make sense to Videl.

So they walked themselves back, went up another floor, and arrived at yet another hallway. This one was different again. Cosier. The light was warmer, and there was a carpet on the floor. There were also several sets of tables with chairs along the way.

Both sides just had doors, no windows, probably for privacy. The doors had small slots next to the handles, looking like a card could be inserted.

There were more people here, most wearing the same uniform as Topaz, or slight variations thereof, men and women alike.

He greeted a few people as they walked by them.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a different door. This one had a panel with buttons next to it. And a slot.

Topaz pressed a few buttons. Then two cards slid out of the panel.

"Here." He handed them to Gohan and Videl. "Don't lose them, or you won't be able to get in again."

And he opened the door.

Inside was warm and cosy. The round shapes gave the room a comfortable feeling. And it didn't look as futuristic as they had thought. This could have been the inside of a luxury hotel in their time.

Except there were some reminders that indeed, four hundred years had passed.

The lighting was worked into the roof, somehow being bright without being blinding, water flowed down a wall with no noise and without making anything wet.

There were two beds by the window, standing on opposite ends and thus a few meters apart, as well as several large chairs around a round table, and large round sofas on a carpet.

A door at the back led to a balcony, but with no railing.

A small glass case looked like a bathroom.

"Here you go then." Topaz said to them. "If you need anything, you can call us." He pointed to a device with many buttons by the door. "Oh, by the way, the glass of the bathroom will become opaque when you lock the door."

"That's a relief." Videl said in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

"I thought you'd like to know." Topaz replied. He walked across the place towards the back door and opened it.

"Here, come look at this." He motioned for them to follow. "There's a reason I chose this particular room."

Once on the balcony, it wasn't hard to se what that reason was.

The view was only so-so, as the building curved around, and they were on the inside, so all they saw was the building.

However, there was something standing in the middle of the open space.

A statue, of a sitting man. The man had short hair, no facial hair, and a pair of glasses. He had a gentle expression.

Gohan recognised the thing the statue was sitting on. Though it was stone, he recognised the shape, it was a healing pod.

In the lab of the sitting statue was pile of five books, as well as a spacecraft.

The left hand was held just a little higher than the books, and it held several DNA strings. In the other, held at eye level, was an orb, glowing bright blue.

The statue was about five meters high, counting the mount.

Gohan was looking at a statue of himself.

"Is that?" Videl started, only to come short for a few seconds. "Gohan?" She then finished.

"Yes, it is." Topaz nodded. "Videl Satan may be a famous hero, but in all scientific societies, the name Son Gohan is legendary. With your theories about energetic relativity, you reshaped the landscape of many scientific fields."

"I err…" Gohan started blushing. "I don't think I've written those yet." He grinned.

"Not yet." Topaz smiled at him.

Gohan blushed some more, scratching his neck. Videl sighed, shaking her head. Gohan was so modest, it was easy to see how she overlooked him. Even now he didn't even try to stroke his ego, even though he had every right to.

So unlike her father.

"By the way." Gohan tried to change topics. "When you talked about a trans-dimensional teleporter, is that actually a thing or did you make that up?"

"A little of both." Topaz grinned. "Capsule Corp and Son Laboratories have put a lot of resources and people together to work on it, but it just doesn't work."

"Why not?" Gohan asked, becoming curious.

"Maybe because it kills the person?" Videl jammed in.

"Ironically, it does kill the subject." Topaz actually agreed with her. "The body on the other side isn't an actual body. Just a large lump of flesh, assembled wrongly, and most definitely not alive." He gave a horrifying description. "It's like we're overlooking something."

"Like a soul?" Gohan suggested what he thought was obvious. Without a soul, a body could not live. So if a new body was created, and the old one destroyed, then the subject was killed, unless the soul was transferred as well. It was a simple conclusion to him.

To the other two, not so much, as they looked at him with apprehension.

"There is no such thing as a soul." Topaz stated.

"Of course there is." Gohan argued.

"Can you prove it?" The other asked him.

"Well, no." Gohan admitted. "But I know people who have been dead."

"Have been dead?" Videl picked up his choice of words. "You mean they stopped being dead at one point?"

"Yeah, they came back to life." Gohan stated bluntly.

Topaz and Videl had different reactions. Topaz scoffed at the mere idea. "Then they were probably not dead in the first place." He stated.

Videl on the other hand was not so sure. Mostly duo to a certain event, just after the Cell games.

"Tell me." Gohan started. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Dragon Balls?"

"That's a myth." Topaz dismissed it.

"Oh, they're real." Gohan replied. "I've seen the dragon with my own eyes."

"Sure, and what did you wish for?" Topaz asked him.

"Several things, actually." Gohan replied happily. "We gathered them more than just once. But one of those times we wished back the people killed by Cell."

"You did that?" Videl pointed, eyes wide, having just thought of that very thing.

Topaz looked from one to the other. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"So, if we gathered the seven Dragon Balls, we could wish for this Rogue Super Satan to disappear?" Topaz asked carefully. This was way too good to be true.

"I don't know about if they are still around in this time." Gohan said to Topaz. "But in our time, they are quite real. However." He then put up a finger. "Shenron will probably have to refuse that wish. That's the dragon's name, by the way, Shenron. He can't grand wishes that exceed the power of his creator. And it sounds like this Rogue Super Satan is stronger than he is."

"This dragon was created by someone?" Topaz then asked.

"Sure is."

"Who?" Two voices demanded.

"Kami." Gohan replied without blinking.

"Kami." Topaz repeated, sounding disappointed. "Are you telling me that Kami is real as well?"

"He is." Gohan replied. "Or at least, he was." He then corrected himself. "Duo to some circumstances, Kami was forced too… give up his position."

"You sound like you know him." Videl stated, torn between amazement and disbelief.

"I sure did." Gohan replied.

"Then Kami's lookout exists as well?" Topaz asked, slightly less disbelieving.

"Yep, I've been there." Gohan nodded.

"You've been on Kami's Lookout?" Topaz asked, now without any doubts. "What about the Sacred Water on Korin Tower?"

"That's real too." Gohan replied. In a way, it was, it's just that this Sacred Water was just tab water, but other than that, it was true.

"The Sensu Beans?" Topaz asked.

"I've eaten those." Gohan replied with a grin.

"It's all real?" Topaz shook his head, looking confused. "But what about Master Roshi? Was he real?"

"I know him." Gohan replied, earning him another shock from two people.

"Piccolo?" Topaz continued.

"I've met him."

"The alien invaders?"

"Not sure which one you're talking about, but there have been a few."

"Bulma's husband?" This one made Gohan shoot into a laugh, reflecting how he was one of those invaders. And probably this guy's ancestor.

"I know him, yes." He said.

"Nimbus Clouds?"

"I own one."

"The Ox King from Fry Pan Mountain?"

"He's my grandfather."

"The spacecrafts from Capsule Corp?"

"I was on one."

"The giant were-ape?"

"Real as can be." With every answer their surprise grew.

"The floating mountain?" Topaz then asked.

Now Gohan looked surprised. "I've never heard of that one before." He replied.

"Oh, right." Topaz realised his mistake. "That one was beyond your time."

"But seriously." Videl looked at him with eyes so wide they threatened to fall out. "Is there a legend you're not related to?"

"I don't know." Gohan had to think on this one. "What other legends are there?"

"I don't think there are any left." Videl grinned.

Topaz shook his head again, trying to comprehend it all. "I think we need a talk sometime. A very long one."

"Maybe some other time?" Gohan suggested.

"Sure." Topaz nodded. "How about the two of you get settled in? I'll be back in about two hours."

And as he said it, his feet left the ground. He waved once, then flew away.

Videl looked after him, even after he was long gone.

"Let's go inside." Gohan suggested. He had a few things to tell the other, if she was not to embarrass herself in front of her admirers.

"He flew." Videl said, pointing to the sky, where Topaz disappeared. "Just like Saiyaman."

And that was one of the things he wanted to talk about. Not Saiyaman, flying.

He grabbed by the wrist, and she let him drag her back inside.

"Why don't you look surprised?" She suddenly cornered him.

"I know a bit more than you do." He admitted. Then he chuckled some more. "Probably also more than the people in this time do." He then added.

"Care to share?" She frowned at him.

"I'd love to, but, err…" Gohan looked at the glass room. "I'm going to have to go for a bit."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Just hurry up."

She watched him go into the room, pull the door shut, then turn the lock. At once the glass stopped being clear, becoming completely solid. It didn't even resemble glass anymore.

Then it switched back to glass, and she could see Gohan again, looking around in amazement.

Another switch, and solid again, and back again.

This time Gohan had a gleeful smile, and seriously, who could blame him?

He switched it back to solid again, this time it remained so.

Videl took this time to contemplate herself, as she sat down into one of the comfortable armchairs.

She was four hundred years into the future. She could scarcely believe it. What wonders could this place hold?

And what kind of people?

'His looks suddenly changed. Just like those people at the Cell Games. Were those people related?' She thought to herself.

'Hold on.' A thought had entered her mind. 'These people are time-travellers. Maybe they went back in time to help.'

'Maybe I did too! That's why everyone thinks it was me. Because it was me! I travel back in time, and unlock my hidden inner power.' She nodded to herself, feeling rather pleased.

Needless to say, that was not what happened.

While Videl was off in her own imagination, which involved turning blonde and grinding Cell into paste, Gohan was making a check of the energy around him, while also doing his business.

Compared to normal Humans, these people were extremely strong. Compared to his standards?

But maybe they knew how to hide their power.

Yet something told him they did not. They didn't feel like they were stronger than they seemed to be.

'Ah well.' He sighed as he hoisted up his pants. 'It's not like I'm on a hostile planet or something. It'll work out. Probably.'

Videl was interrupted from her fantasies when the solid glass turned clear again, and Gohan walked out.

"How about a drink?" He suggested. It sounded a lot like he was trying to buy time. But she was pretty thirsty, now that he mentioned it.

So she stood up, and followed him to the kitchen. It was then that she noticed his shirt being back in his pants, and he seemed to have a lack of a certain discomfort.

His back was turned now, so she quickly opened the neck hole of the black vest a little, and spied down.

Nope, still going strong.

She pulled her grumpy face. 'Great, now I look like a pervert.'

Ah well, the vest was comfortable, and hid her embarrassment from view. She could deal with it.

Inside the kitchen Gohan looked around, probably looking for a fridge or something.

Videl was suddenly very hopeful there was a lock on it, or it'd be empty very quickly.

Unsuccessful in locating the fridge, Gohan's eye fell on a row of buttons.

One of them had a glass, half full with a liquid. So he pressed it.

"What would you like?" A robotic yet pleasant voice asked.

"Water, please." Gohan replied.

From the ceiling lowered a small canister. From the counter, directly below it, rose a glass. When the canister reached the glass, water poured out the bottom, until it was full, then it zoomed back up.

Gohan grabbed the glass and turned to Videl.

"The future is cool." He stated.

"Yeah." She agreed, taking the glass off of his hands.

"Hey?" He protested, but it was already too late, as Videl had turned and walked out the kitchen with her prize.

Behind her Gohan ordered a second glass of water, and the both of them sat down in the armchairs.

"So, are you going to spill now?" She asked. Videl was nothing if not to the point.

"First, let me show you something." Gohan said. He raised his hand, and formed a small ball of energy in it.

"What is that?" She asked, her surprise not going to end anytime soon.

"This is energy." Gohan replied. "It looks like it is common in this time, and the people here all think you know about it."

"Energy?" She repeated, remembering hearing the word fall several times, but could never put it into context.

"Yes." Gohan nodded, letting her admire the orb. She drew in closer and closer, until her nose almost touched it. Gohan decided it has been long enough, and withdrew it.

Then she looked up at him. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Energy is something that is within all living beings." Gohan started. "Talented people, like yourself, can learn how to pull it out, and use it directly."

"Can you?" She asked.

"I just did." He replied.

"How long will it take?" She then asked.

"In your case, it shouldn't take too long." He stated, having felt her fairly high power. She had talent, he would have to admit that.

"Will learning this energy thing make me stronger?" Videl then asked.

"Most certainly." Gohan nodded.

"Alright, let's learn this!" She stated.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Things are getting started.

If there's any spelling or grammar mistake I made, please tell me. I'm still learning to write, and English is not my native language.

With that said, I daresay I'm enjoying myself writing this.

Also, as you may or may not have noticed, I do not have a Beta Reader.

People say 'get yourself a Beta Reader' but that's easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3, to the Counsel,

Thank all of you for your support, it really makes me happy to see people enjoying my writings.

In this chapter, the actual plot is getting started.

* * *

Chapter 3, to the Counsel,

* * *

And thus Gohan taught Videl about energy.

He turned out to be right about her being talented. Within twenty minutes she could form a stable ball of energy.

Half an hour later, it was a usable energy blast.

Another half an hour later, she could float.

And that was the end of her energy. All used up. Since she never used it directly before, she didn't have all that much of it.

By now Videl had given back his vest, since her breasts had finally calmed down, which Gohan just slung over one of the armchairs.

"Let's take a break." Gohan suggested. "And get something to eat."

"You and your food." Videl commented, remembering him pigging down a massive amount of food. "There are starving people, you know? And you're probably the reason they're starving."

"Ouch." Gohan replied dryly, knowing she didn't mean it. "By the way, I think… whatshisname… the time traveller, he will be back soon."

"Topaz." Videl replied. "And speak of the devil." She added, as she looked to the outside.

Indeed, their guide was back.

"Hey, I'm back." Topaz announced himself. "Sorry it took so long, but we had to overthrow the entire plan. Did you miss me?"

"With every shot so far." Videl threw an aside.

"Is there a place we can eat?" Gohan asked. "We're getting pretty hungry."

"We?" Videl couldn't resist pointing out. Gohan just gave her ashy smile, scratching his neck again in that cute and adorkable way of his.

She just rolled her eyes, mostly as an excuse to stop looking at him. 'Dammit, I might actually fall for that guy.'

"Sure." Topaz nodded to Gohan. "We've got our own cafeteria. Pretty much have too. One of the side effects of the Satan Gene is an increased appetite."

"Damm, you must have a lot of them." Videl poked Gohan in the side.

'You have no idea.' Gohan thought as he kept grinning sheepishly.

Of course, Topaz had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Gohan eats like a king, his servants and the rest of his castle." Videl informed the Satanist.

"Can't be all that bad." Topaz replied, leading them out the door, towards the cafeteria.

It was that bad.

And it got worse.

Topaz's _increased appetite_ was only a triple of an ordinary human. Gohan was well on his way to his thirty-sixth full course.

People were watching, as expected. Videl finished her own course, nicked a few empty plates from Gohan to keep up appearances, and was pretty much enjoying herself.

"What kind of metabolism do you have?" Topaz finally regained enough control over his talking muscles to ask something.

"The freak kind." Videl replied for him.

Gohan just raised one of his empty plates. "May I have a"

"No!" Videl cut him off.

Gohan wanted to protest. "But I'm not"

"Yes, you are!" She cut him off again. "Leave some food for the rest of them, would you?"

Gohan felt somewhat down, but didn't pursue. He simply put down his last plate, and leaned back.

"I've got to say, future food doesn't taste as good." He said to Videl.

"It tastes artificial." She added.

"It kind of is." Topaz replied. "But it is healthy and nutritious. We could bring in tasty unhealthy food, but we kind of need the calories."

"Can't you make good food that tastes good?" Videl asked, somewhat disappointed.

"You just ate it." He remarked.

"That was it?" She scowled. "I expected better."

With no one replying, mostly because they didn't want to cross Videl Satan herself, Gohan decided to change topics.

"So what happens now?" He asked Topaz.

"Not sure." He got a reply he did not expect. "The higher-ups are working on it. I'm here to keep an eye on you two. Make sure you don't stir up trouble."

"Us?" Videl stood up, somewhat outraged. "Stir up trouble?"

"Two legends running around in the flesh." Topaz replied calmly. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Since we don't have anything planned either, how about a tour of the wonders of this time?" Gohan suggested. Videl found herself agreeing with him.

"I am not allowed to let you two roam the city." Topaz replied seriously. "That could mess with the space-time continuum." He then leaned back with a grin. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"You're going to disobey an order?" Videl was somewhat amazed.

"The mere act of contacting you disrupts the timeline, but try to explain that one to the counsel." Topaz said. "Besides, I'm a follower of the time splitting theory."

"Wait what?" Videl didn't quite get that one.

"You create a new timeline every time you travel trough time." Gohan explained to her. "So us coming here does not affect this future, since it is no longer our future."

"Doesn't that mean that there's a time without us in it now?" Videl wondered out loud.

"Yes, until we get back, that is." Gohan said. "And even then, the future of our time will not be exactly the same as this one, because we have been here, and this knowledge will influence our decisions in our own future."

"So basically, we can do just whatever we want?" Videl asked.

"In regards to our respective timelines, yes." Gohan nodded.

Topaz just sat there with his mouth agape. "Did you just explain the entire theory in a few words?"

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that, but it's the basics." Gohan grinned rather shyly.

"How do you even know that?" Topaz wanted to know. "Experts today are still debating what theory is right."

"Lucky guess?" He now blushed rather strongly.

Videl and Topaz shared a grin. There was no doubt, the genius of this shy boy would shake the world.

"Come on then." Topaz stood up. "Let's go to the Higher City."

"Higher City?" Two voices echoed.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

"Won't you get into trouble for this." Gohan asked, sounding concerned.

"Most certainly, but it'll be worth it." Topaz replied.

* * *

And thus they left.

I am not writing the entire trip in detail, because I am just that lazy.

Gohan and Videl followed Topaz back to their room, and outside to the balcony. That's where Topaz took out a capsule and revealed the strange airplane without wings again.

It was an airplane, and the three took place in it.

The two from the past were fairly disappointed by the sight of the city. It was not all that futuristic. The only difference was a few large, floating orbs above some buildings. They had windows as well.

Topaz took off, and flew up.

And up.

And then even further up.

Until Gohan noticed the amount of energy floating in the air.

The Higher City was rightly named so. An entire city was simply floating up in the clouds.

From the bottom it looked like a bunch of domes, not unlike the underside of Kami's Lookout. They were connected by roads and streets, by buildings standing on both edges, or simply not at all.

This place was build with flight in mind. It had a resemblance of what we would call streets, but those were simply the bottom of designated air zones.

All entrances and exits had nothing more than a platform, large or small, allowing quick takeoff with either energy or a vehicle.

So much glass and mirrors, reflecting the bright sun to all directions, yet the air felt cool. The buildings were tall, and in various shapes, sometimes with entire floors bridging between them.

And people, so many people flying under their own power. They were told that the entire city had an artificial dome around it, which allowed passage trough, but kept up the air pressure and temperature, so it was never too cold or too hot.

And high in the clouds, it never rained. If a large storm was coming up, the entire city would simply be raised above it.

Golden Star High City, it was called, as a reference to the old name of Satan City, which it floated over, the power of the Super Satans, and the fact that it flew.

The West, South and North capitals also had their own High Cities. They were fairly new, and East High City was still on the ground, under construction.

The place was amazing, so much to see, to wonder, to just amaze about.

A few hours later, when the sun was setting, the three landed back to the balcony just outside of the room.

And they had dinner, as someone, most certainly not Gohan, had grown hungry again. Remembering the incident earlier this day, they just had it delivered to the room.

Afterwards Topaz took his leave, stating he'd return in the morning. He suggested they'd rest up.

Gohan and Videl sat down, had something to drink, and just talked about what they had just seen.

Until Videl reminded herself she was being taught something. Something about energy, and flying.

So she pestered Gohan into teaching again, or tried to, had Gohan not agreed at the very first mention. Videl expected a bit more of a fight, but oh well, she'd take it.

So she practiced working energy again. Unfortunately, she had not recovered that much, and had to stop soon.

Evening had passed. Night had fallen. The two decided to just go to bed.

It was then that Videl realised that she would be sleeping in one room with a boy.

She glanced over at said boy, who just took off his shoes and dropped on one of the beds, still fully clothed. Save for the vest, of course, which was still on the armchair.

Actually, that was a pretty good call. She kicked off her boots and threw down her gloves as well. She'd collect them sometime in the morning, right now, she was way too tired.

As for Gohan, well, he was Gohan. He wouldn't have the guts to try anything. Probably. Besides, she could kick his ass if he did. Probably.

She let herself fall on the bed. Despite looking nearly the same as the ones she was used too, it felt different. So soft, yet firm, and supportive, yet like a cloud.

But now there was a problem.

The lights were still on.

And neither of them wanted to leave the bed. Videl was tempted to throw an energy blast at the roof.

In the end, they played rock-paper-scissors on who would go turn it off, and Gohan lost.

Videl had her back turned to him, but she was highly aware of every step he made, until his decent into his own bed.

'I'm never going to fall asleep.' Videl told herself, high spun by the fact that she was, in fact, going to sleep in one room with a boy.

Falling asleep took her a whole forty seconds.

* * *

Usually, the forces that be would have found a way to let them wake up in the same bed, but that has become such a cliché that a different course was to be taken.

So, in the morning, after what must have been the best nights sleep in her life, Videl was woken up by Topaz entering the room.

She had slept for over nine hours. To be fair, it had already been near the evening when they left their time, and they spend quite a few hours more in this one before going to bed.

Topaz, who had not expected the both of them to be still in bed, told them to get up, because a few high ranking people wanted a word with them.

He also brought them a change of clothes, which was nice, and a food capsule, which was also nice.

"I guess we better get up then." Gohan sighed when Topaz had left. Judging by his tone, he did not at all get up either.

Videl just nodded absentmindedly. She had made a horrible discovery. It would seem that, in her sleep, she had thrown off her shirt, which now lay over a few feet past the end of her bed.

She would have suspected Gohan of trying something, had she not had the habit of falling asleep with a shirt on, and taking it off somewhere in the night, usually without even remembering.

Those things were nice to move and fight in, but asleep they were dreadful.

"I call dibs on the shower." Videl told him, trying to figure out a way to preserve her modesty.

"Sure." Gohan replied.

'Maybe I should start wearing a smaller undershirt from now on.' She reflected to herself, looking down.

So lost in thought she was that she didn't notice Gohan getting up.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Hopefully, Gohan was the gentleman she thought he was.

"Gohan." She said, raising herself upwards somewhat so she could see him, while holding her blanket in place so he wouldn't see her in her bra.

"I am not properly dressed." She stated, her eyes moving from the empty bed to the moving figure. "So don't even think about taking advantage…" She stopped, words caught in her throat. "Off…" She continued, accidentally letting her cover slip from her fingers. "My…" She said one more word, barely audible, as an image was forever imprinted into her eyes.

In the short time it took her to summon up her courage, Gohan had gotten out of bed, and while walking to the kitchen, pulled off his own shirt.

Lean and powerful muscles spanned over his arms and back. His tanned skin stretched tightly over the toned shapes. She could see the subtle tension moving in his arm as he pulled his shirt off of his head, and threw it to the ground.

Then he turned around to face her, wearing a surprised look.

His front was even better.

A six-pack so defined even the guys would get hearts in their eyes. The muscles of his chest were large and swollen, yet remained in a beautiful shape. His neck was thick and defined. And there were shapes just besides his abs, leading into the top of his pants. She didn't know what they were called, but her entire body was electrified just by looking at them. And not a single body hair to be seen.

She sat there, completely frozen.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Forget her face, her entire body was taking a few shades of red.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. Slowly she picked up the edge of her blanket, let herself slide backwards, and pulled it all the way over her head.

Then she crawled into foetal position.

'I was not ready for that.'

Thus she laid there, the vivid image floating before her eyes. For a few seconds, as she felt a hand over the blankets shake her shoulder.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan asked her again. She could hear the worry in his voice.

Of course he'd be worried, he just saw her react in such a weird way.

He saw her.

She was in her bra.

'Oh no.' She took yet another, deeper shade of red. 'It's ok, it's ok.' She told herself, taking deep, calming breaths. 'It's only underwear. You got a full blast of his bare top. And some bare top that is.

NO, BAD VIDEL!' She slapped herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Gohan shook her a little again.

She sighed. 'Ok girl, you were unprepared last time, but now you know, and you can handle it.' She told herself. 'You've seen Sharpner's bare top before, and that didn't do anything to you either, didn't it?'

So she turned on her back, pushed herself up a little and pulled her blanket down just enough to reveal her clearly blushing face.

Gohan was leaning over her, with worry in those deep, intense onyx eyes of his. He had still not put on anything, leaving his bare front open for her eyes. And up close, she could see every curvature, every ripple.

"Videl?" He asked again.

…

…

…

 _ _Videl,exe_ is no longer responding._

…

Ever so slowly, Videl took the edge of her blanket and drew it back over her head.

"Err…" She could hear his hesitation. "Are you feeling ok?"

'Dammit, you're the one doing this to me!' She almost snapped at him. The only reason she didn't was because her mind did not quite reach her mouth.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Could you grab my shirt for me?" She then asked without even thinking about it.

"But why would…" Gohan started, then stopped. "Oh." And had come to a conclusion. "Sure."

She heard him walk down to the kitchen, and back again.

"Here." And felt it land on her bed. With a hand she pulled it under the cover and put it on. It was probably inside out, backwards or both, but she didn't care anymore. It was only for until she reached the bathroom.

Without looking at Gohan and his perfect shapes she got out of the bed and walked towards the shower, grabbing her set of clean clothes on the way.

She let out a sigh of relief once inside the room. Automatically her eyes went around the place, looking for something that doesn't belong. Her time as a world famous idol had left her somewhat wary of baring her skin in strange places.

It wasn't like she suspected her hosts of trying something, but it was something familiar to do, helping her get her mind back together.

After a quick and not so very thorough scan her mind had been put at ease a little.

So she inspected the shower, which worked about the way she was used to, inspected her spare clothes, which contained of brown shoes, blue pants, a pair of panties, a black shirt and a brown vest to go over it. No bra. But the black shirt seemed to be rather thick and sturdy, so perhaps it would serve the function. If not, it wasn't like bras get dirty.

So she threw off her clothes, heaped them on a pile, and wanted to step into the shower.

'Wait, I did grab the right pile, right?' She second guessed herself. She glanced over at the table, where the other pile still laid. The shoes on top of it were bigger, so it pretty much had to be.

She blinked.

And froze.

She could see the table.

She could see trough the glass.

The glass turned solid when the door was locked.

Ever so slowly she glanced aside at the door.

Unlocked.

Still froze in place, her eyes sliding through the room, looking for a certain raven haired guy.

Halfway trough the room, she found him at the balcony. His back turned, looking to the outside. Judging by the red look in his neck, he had most definitely noticed her mistake, and politely turned around.

Most guys wouldn't have.

It made her heart feel like a weight just dropped off of it. There was even a small chuckle escaping her lips.

'Ever the gentleman.' She cast her glance down, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself.

Yes, Gohan would not take advantage of her. Unlike her, who had been trying to do so over him from day one.

She thought of the way she had treated the guy ever since he had transferred. 'I'm sorry, Gohan. I promise I'll be a better friend to you from now on.'

She still locked the door.

* * *

A warm shower had done her good. As if she could let her thoughts and worries wash down with the water.

If only.

None the less, she felt refreshed when she emerged from the bathroom, wearing the clothes she had been given.

At first they were a little too big, but she quickly found they were adjustable. She still went with her own underwear though.

"Shower's free." She announced to the other, who had already finished eating and taken his time to sit down and read something. Turns out, there were a couple of magazines on the tables.

"Ah." He looked up. "Ok." He stood up, walked up to her and handed her the thing he was reading. "I think you might like this." He said to her.

'The Legend of Videl Satan.'

"Because I really needed my ego boosted." She commented dryly.

"I think it's pretty funny." Gohan grinned, with that disarming grin of his. He grabbed his own spare clothes and went for a shower as well.

Unlike her, or perhaps thanks to her, he did remember to lock the door.

Videl just sat down to read the paper she was given, while also having breakfast.

It was funny. Besides her wrong date of birth, by about twenty years or so, there were a lot of 'facts' that were non existent, or just plain wrong.

Like how she gained the power of the Super Satan. It said it was at the Cell Games by using, and I quote, 'Her latent feelings for her love of all life on this planet.'

She had to read that one twice as well.

Or how her one of her best friends, Sharpner, was a book genius, while Eraser, which she assumed to be Erasa somehow turned male, was a martial arts champion, and likely to be the father of her children.

Or, get this, she knew Bulma Briefs personally, having been friends from childhood.

According to this magazine, she had blown up the moon, restored it, and then blown it up again, only to restore it again. Somehow, for some reason.

But the crown jewel was near the end, where it was said that she never died, but had become one with the spirit of the earth.

How in the blazing world can these people be sceptical about Dragon Balls and the existence of souls, yet believe she blew up the moon and restored it twice, and became a spirit?

She threw the magazine down. Something had gone very weird sometime between her time and this one.

Well, at least there was one good part. She was heralded as the ancestor of the Satanists, who were super strong fighters. Her decedents keep up the world peace. It was quite something, and she felt proud, even though she technically didn't even have descendants yet.

Gohan was clearly done with his shower, as he came walking out.

Topless. And beautiful.

Having been hit by the hormone train twice already this morning, she seemed to have gained a bit of resistance now.

Just a bit.

"Is this supposed to be mine?" He asked her, holding the black shirt. "It is too small."

"Gohan?" She asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking questioningly.

"You have big muscles." She stated, pointing at his perfectly sculptured chest. "Did you grow them yourself?"

He blinked. And blinked again.

Slowly she turned around, and buried her beet red face in her hands.

Behind her, Gohan just stood there, wondering what was going on with her, having absolutely no clue his mere look was messing with her brain functions.

The stalemate was interrupted by Topaz, again, who came wondering what took them so long.

"What is taking…" He froze in the doorway as his eye fell on Gohan the Magnificent. "Holy Videl." He sighed.

"Do these come in bigger sizes?" Gohan asked him, holding up the black shirt.

"Yeah, sure." He took the shirt, and walked out again.

Only to walk in a second time. "Holy Videl." He repeated. "I didn't know you were so… trained."

"Why?" Gohan questioned, hiding his build somewhat by holding up the brown vest. "Of course I train." He said. "You said I taught the world how to harness energy. And you need to be training pretty hard to gain energy."

"Well, that is true." Topaz agreed. "I just never thought… no one ever thought… dear Videl, you must be popular with the ladies."

"WILL YOU STOP USING MY NAME AS A SWEARWORD!"

"Yeah, sorry." Topaz waved his hands, and ran back out.

"And Gohan!" She called without looking his way. It was the only way for her to have a little control over her own mind. "Put on a shirt!"

"What?" He had the nerve to be surprised. "Why?"

Finally, she snapped. "Because I am a girl and your looks are messing with my head!"

She heard Gohan retreat. She slammed her head against the table, ignoring the pain.

Erasa's voice rang trough her head. 'You've got it bad.'

'Yeah, well, there's not a damm thing I can do about it right now.' She mentally replied.

So she spend the time, with her head on the table, discussing with an imaginary Erasa. In the end, she just figured that she might have gained a little crush on Gohan.

After a little time, an awkward time as Videl refused to look up in any case, and Gohan didn't want to bother her, Topaz returned with a bigger size shirt, which Gohan put on.

And now, they were finally ready to…

"What were we supposed to do again?" Gohan asked Topaz.

"Meet the counsel." He replied. "They have been waiting for some time now."

"Are you going to be angry?" Videl asked.

"Probably." Topaz shrugged, showing he didn't care in the slightest.

"Good." And neither did Videl. Or Gohan, for that matter. They were in a future timeline, with lots of wonderful stuff to experience. Who cares about some boring people in charge?

But they were guests here, so off they went.

It was a fairly small walk, as the people in question were only a few floors higher. Why they didn't come down was anyone's guess. Probably feeling too high and mighty. Topaz did mention on the way that these people were among the most powerful in the world.

He also mentioned that these people were very high on the pecking order, and acted like it.

Gohan was not impressed. Then again, he wasn't easily impressed, not after meeting Frieza.

Only a few minutes later they arrived in the higher war chamber, where a twenty-some people sat around an oval table.

"I present, Videl Satan and Son Gohan." Topaz introduced them in a tone that told everyone he was so done with this shit.

"It is such an honour to meet you, my lady." One bowed to Videl.

"It is such an honour to be here." Videl replied with all the fake courtesy she had been taught.

"But I must say, you are not as strong as we had hoped." Another, less polite, person added.

This made a vein pop on Videl's forehead. '(This thought has been censored to keep the rating from jumping to MA.)'

"Surely you called us here for a reason." Gohan decided to come to the point. He did not feel like being here any longer than he had to. The energy of these people, they reflected their greed and desire.

They were up to something, that much was clear.

"That is rude." One pointed out.

"Not half as rude as calling me weak." Videl shot right back.

"We are the counsel." The first one said, sounding offended. "We hold the power of justice."

"First off; what does that have to do with anything?" Videl started. "Second, what is this counsel?"

"Are you sure you didn't bring two impostors?" One asked Topaz, ignoring Videl.

"I'm very sure." Topaz replied shortly.

"Leave us!" One said to the three. "We need to discus this."

"Discus what?" Videl asked, making no more effort to sound polite.

"You!" He replied. "We need to discus whether you are Videl Satan or not. I believe you are not."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Videl asked him.

"We do not have to share that with you!" The men around the table were becoming increasingly pissed. And so was Videl.

"Get out!" One yelled.

"Make me!" Videl yelled right back.

In response, one gathered energy in his hand, aiming it at the two teenagers.

Who reacted by doing the same. Gohan in his right, Videl in her left. They stood back to back, wearing looks that made it very clear they were not to be pushed around.

"You would dare raise your hand against the counsel?" One asked.

"You started it." Videl replied in the most childish way possible.

"I am a counsel member!" The man snarled. "I am one of the most powerful people in the world! I will not be disrespected!"

"Phuh." Videl made some kind of huffy sound. "When I get back, I will decree that descendant so and so is not allowed to become a counsel member, on the grounds of being a d*ck."

This wiped the arrogance right off of the guys face.

Videl grinned. That must have been the assholiest move ever pulled. And that sentence has never been written before.

"You can't do that." He eventually replied.

"Try me." Videl dared him.

Gohan decided they had doodled long enough. "So, what did you actually want to see us for?"

The men looked at one another for a moment, and decided to just roll with it.

"We need you to sign these." One extended a paper to them. "It is a permit to wipe your memories before you go home."

"Why would we do that?" Videl asked.

"So you can go home." One said on a condescending tone, as if talking to a child.

"Why do we need our memories wiped to go home?" Gohan asked before Videl could.

"Because you can't go without it." One replied on the same tone. This was becoming annoying.

"What is the correlation between the two?" Gohan continued none the less.

"You wouldn't understand." Another said. "Just sign and we'll take care of everything."

"What if we don't want to have our memories wiped?" Videl then pointedly asked.

"Do you want to go back to your time?" One asked, a little too sweetly.

"Of course I do!" Videl snapped back.

"Then you agree." The man grinned. "She has given verbal agreement before the counsel."

"I didn't agree to anything!" Videl realised she had been tricked.

"We have stood witness to your testimony." She went ignored. "You are dismissed."

"No." She crossed her arms in defiance. "Tell me why we need to have our memories wiped right now!"

"We do not need to tell you." He said back. "And soon, you will not remember either, so it doesn't matter."

"I get to decide that, not you!" Videl snapped.

"We are the counsel." The man said back. "Any choice you get is a gift from us! And you have chosen!"

"No." Gohan stated with cold fury. He was not about to bend to will of these people. "You will explain yourselves, or we will simply not cooperate."

"And what makes you think we need your cooperation?" He was mockingly asked.

"So you are going to force us?" Gohan asked with a slight smile. "Good luck."

"We are the most powerful fighters and rulers in the world. We will make you agree."

"The most powerful?" Gohan repeated, holding up his hand to stop Videl. "Then what are you doing here, threatening two teenagers far below your own power rather than hunting down this Rogue Super Satan I keep hearing about."

"You dare question us?"

"You heard him." Videl answered for him.

In response several people ascended. They tried to look threatening, but as their powers were hardly above what Nappa had been, Gohan was, again, not impressed.

"You will bow to our will!" Gohan was snarled to.

"No." Videl spat back. And turned around. "Gohan, we're leaving. We have still have shit to do today."

Gohan shrugged, and turned to walk out as well.

Topaz joined them, having witnessed the entire thing. "I have never seen them so angry before." He said to the other two. "By the way, what other things do you have to do?"

"I donno, what ya got?" Videl shrugged.

"A restraining order." Topaz grinned. "Or I probably will have in five minutes. Six tops."

"Are they seriously the leaders of the Satanists?" Videl asked. "They are such pricks."

"I think that is required." Topaz replied. "To be fair, they have been unopposed for two hundred years now. But you did hit a sensitive spot with the Rogue Super Satan. They have been under attack for not intervening for some time now."

"Good!" Videl said in her bitchiest tone.

"By the way, you didn't seem all that scared." Topaz continued. "Those are the most powerful people in the world, you know?"

"I don't care, that does not make them my superiors." She returned harshly. Gohan found himself agreeing with her. They were free people, and the counsel did not command them.

"Perhaps." Topaz didn't challenge. "But you two have no idea how powerful a Super Satan is."

"Actually, I do." Gohan replied. "I can sense energy." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He noticed the other two stopping dead in their tracks.

"You can WHAT?" They asked in harmony.

"Sense energy." Gohan replied, not understanding.

"Is that even possible?" Topaz asked while Videl just nodded.

"Obviously." Gohan replied. He was not really paying attention. He was using said ability to search for someone, or something, but there was simply too much going on around them to get a clear view.

He sighed. "Did you have a place in mind to go to?" He then asked their guide.

"Not really, no." Topaz shrugged, hiding his shock behind feigned indifference. "I think you two will be under house arrest soon. The counsel is very powerful."

"Won't you get in trouble then?" Videl asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Nah." He waved casually. "Your rank within the Satanists is determined by your power, and even though I hold the position of a foot soldier, I actually rank pretty highly. This isn't enough to get me into trouble with the counsel. Yet."

"How about I suggest a place to go to?" Gohan then asked out of the blue, having made up his mind.

"Like what?" He was asked. At least it wasn't a no.

"Do you know the sacred land of Korin?"

"No." His short reply came.

"The south-western desert?" Gohan then tried.

"I'm not sure." Topaz scratched his chin.

Gohan frowned a little. "Do you have a map?" Simply pointing to a map would be so much easier.

"I got one in my jet, why?" Topaz returned.

"There's a place I want to go." Gohan replied. "It's a surprise."

"When people say that, it's usually something bad." Topaz pointed out. Videl agreed.

"Ok, fine, I just can't say it in here." Gohan replied. "It's a secret place."

"Is it far?" Topaz asked him.

"It's pretty far." Gohan replied.

"We can take off from the roof." Topaz decided.. "We can either take the elevator, or fly up ourselves."

"Flying it is then." Gohan decided.

"Wait, can you fly?" Topaz asked the both of them.

As per answer, Videl lifted off slightly, and Gohan merely nodded.

"Of course you can fly, I don't know what I expected." The time traveller said, more to himself than to the other two. "And apparently, he can sense energy. I don't even know what's going on here anymore."

He led them down a corridor, out a door which had nothing behind it, but a small platform. Probably meant for flying people.

And the three used it just for that, flying past the floor above them and landed on the roof, where they entered the aircraft, and took off.

"So where do we actually go?" Topaz then asked, once up high in the air.

"East, for now." Gohan said to him. "Do you have a map?"

Topaz turned she aircraft westwards, and started accelerating. Then he touched something, and a panel in the roof flipped, showing a digital map of the world.

Gohan set his finger at a certain spot, glad to see at least the world still have the same shape. This meant going to the place would be that much easier. "This is the place." He told him.

"All that way?" Topaz questioned.

"How long would it take for this ship to fly there?" Gohan asked, ignoring the comment.

"A few hours." He replied.

"And how long if you flew yourself?" He then asked.

"At top speed, about half as long." Topaz replied, not understanding.

"Then we fly ourselves." Gohan stated.

"I don't know about you, but I can't fly that far." Videl pointed out.

"I'll carry you." Gohan offered.

"Can you fly that far?" She then questioned him.

"Sure I can." Gohan replied. "Open the ship, and we'll get going." He said to pilot.

"If you insist." The other replied reluctantly, but stopped and opened the ship none the less.

Gohan and Videl levitated themselves out. They were a bit high up for her taste, and she was a bit uncertain about it. She only just learned how to fly, after all.

Topaz capsulated his craft, and looked to Gohan. "I trust you know the way?" He asked.

"Sure." Gohan replied, and looked at Videl, who was levitating at an arms length, looking rather pale. "In what way would you like to be carried?" He asked her.

"Whatever's the most comfortable way." She replied, swallowing her pride. This was probably going to be a pretty long trip, so she'd rather be comfortable than dignified. Besides, it's just the two of them. And Topaz.

Gohan took her around the waist with his right hand, pressing her soft chest against his own solid one. Both looked aside, blushing a little. Videl raised her left arm, putting it around his shoulder, and let her weight shift to his muscled arms.

"Let's get going then." Gohan said in a slightly higher pitch as he flew… some direction.

Topaz followed. He looked at the two, probably wondering why Videl was the one being carried. But if he had questions, he didn't ask them.

At first they went pretty slow, but soon the two picked up the pace.

It only took them two minutes to get out of city limits. There Gohan sped up even more, with Topaz keeping pace.

"Easy there." Gohan said to Videl, who was confused by his words. Then a blue hue surrounded them, startling her for a bit. She noticed Topaz doing the same. This put her at ease. That, and the fact that it didn't hurt.

"So." The native said to the two others. "Care to finally tell us where you're taking us?"

"Yes, Gohan, where are we going?" Videl asked as well.

"Kami's Lookout." Gohan replied calmly.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

We all knew what was going to happen the moment that glass bathroom came into the picture, didn't we?

Did I drag it on a little too far? Probably, but I have no regrets.

This is my second favourite chapter so far, with my favourite not being published yet.


	4. Chapter 4, to the Lookout,

**I thank QueenKeesie, for helping me with my writing.**

This is the longest chapter so far, and probably of this entire story, mostly because it holds quite a few explanations, and some banter.

I'm sorry if it's a little dull. I tried to keep the tone somewhat humorous, but in the end, this is mostly adventure/romance.

Mind you, the Lookout is pretty much on the other side of the world, so that's a really long flight.

* * *

Chapter 4, to the Lookout,

* * *

"KAMI'S LOOKOUT?!" Videl and Topaz repeated at the top of their lungs. Gohan winced, as Videl was right next to him.

"Please don't yell in my ear." He said.

"Sorry." Videl replied. "But are we seriously going to see Kami?"

"I'm not sure if it's still there." Gohan said back. "But that is where it was in our time."

"Kami's lookout." Topaz repeated. "Unbelievable. How do you even know it's there?"

"In our time, I'm close friends with the current Kami." Gohan replied to both of their surprise. "His name is Dende, and he is the one who made the Dragon Balls."

"Dear Videl…" The native sighed.

"My name is not a swear word!" She scowled at him.

"Sorry." He grinned in guilt. "By the way, you are pretty powerful after all. How is this even possible? You didn't show up on my scouter at all."

"I repress my power to prevent accidents." Gohan replied.

"You can do that?" He asked. "How strong are you?"

"Quite powerful." Gohan replied, not wanting to show off, but not wanting to lie either.

"How about we pick up the pace." He then suggested, hoping it would distract them from his own power.

"Can you go faster?" Topaz asked in return.

"Sure I can." Gohan said, as he did just that. Topaz followed suit and caught up again, but Gohan only sped up more.

This repeated until the point where Topaz was slowly lagging behind, unable to speed up more.

He solved the problem by ascending. He went full speed, caught up to the other two and, showing a bit of competitive Saiyan spirit, overtook the two in a flash.

He looked behind, grinning in pride, only to see Gohan catching up easily.

His annoyance turned to admiration.

"Holy V…" He started. "How did you get this powerful?"

"Oh, you know, training." Gohan replied, feeling a tad shy about it all.

"What kind of freak training did you do?" The other continued.

"I did once spend an entire year in a time chamber with ten times gravity, while only a day passed outside." Gohan talked quickly.

"Seriously?" Videl asked, though she didn't doubt him. It was just so… unbelievable.

"It's at Kami's Lookout." Gohan continued.

"Tell me, is this your maximum?" Topaz asked randomly.

"No." Gohan admitted.

Topaz just shook his head, closing his eyes. "If you had Satan genes, the Super Satan would make you invincible." He commented.

Since he wasn't looking, he didn't notice the shadow sliding over Gohan's face.

"Yeah, about that." He started carefully, but then second guessed himself.

Videl had been watching him closely. "What's wrong?" She asked, her worry clear in her voice.

Something was up, she just knew it.

"Nothing." Gohan sighed. "I just keep noticing that there are a lot of things lost in history."

"Like what?" Videl asked him with Topaz listening in as well.

"It's actually not Satan, it's Saiyan." Gohan started. This was a good a time to tell them the truth as any.

"Saiyan?" Topaz repeated. "Your name is actually Videl Saiyan?"

"No, it's not." Videl replied, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know how it became Satan either." Gohan sighed. "But I'm pretty sure it supposed to be the Saiyan genes, and the Super Saiyan."

"So what is a Saiyan?" Topaz asked him. "Is Videl a Saiyan?" He turned his attention to the famous girl once more.

"No, it's completely unrelated to her." He tugged her a little closer against himself. "Well, maybe not completely unrelated." He then added.

"So what is a Saiyan?" Videl echoed.

"Basically, Saiyans are a species from the planet Vegeta." Gohan started. No going back now.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Topaz waved his hands. "Saiyans are aliens?"

"I guess." Gohan replied.

"And how do you know that?" He questioned.

"I've been in space, to the planet Namek, but that is a different story altogether." Gohan replied quickly, before getting back on track. "Long story short, planet Vegeta was destroyed, and only a handful survived. Two of them lived here on earth, and had even had children."

"The two sets of genes." Topaz made a connection.

"Yes." Gohan was glad the other was quick of wit. "One is Vegeta, who married Bulma Briefs."

"Bulma married an alien?" Topaz asked. "Wait, hold on, Briefs? Are they my ancestors? "

"Probably." Gohan replied.

"Saiyan genes, Briefs and Satan." Topaz said to himself. "You know, that does make sense."

"You mean I will marry the other alien?" Videl asked the two others.

"Not really, no." Gohan became slightly hesitant. "The other one is already married as well."

"Then who is it?" Videl asked him.

"He is, kind of, Son Goku." Gohan replied nervously. "My father." He added quickly.

"Your… father?" Videl repeated. "You're an alien?"

"No." Gohan sighed. "Well, I guess I was when I landed on Namek. From their point of view, I mean. But not here on Earth. I was born here." His mouth started running.

"Gohan?" Videl interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You're rambling." She pointed out. And he just gained a new shade of red.

"Yeah, sorry." He sighed. "I find it bit hard to talk about. But I am half Human, half Saiyan."

Gohan had thought they'd have a stronger reaction. But Topaz merely shook his head, sporting a grin, while Videl just laughed.

"I knew you were weird." She started. "But I never thought you'd be half-alien."

"Hey, I'm just as much an Earthling as you are." Gohan protested. "I just have some… non-Earthling heritage."

"Aliens." Topaz shook his head again. "That's unbelievable."

"Wait, are you doubting him?" Videl rose up to Gohan's defence. Strangely, she didn't doubt his words for a second, even though they went against everything she thought she knew.

Then again, this actually fitted.

Topaz was quiet for a few moments.

"I don't know what to think." He then admitted. To be fair, this must have overthrown everything he thought he knew about his heritage as well. "For such a long time, we… I believed…"

He sighed to himself. "But, you know, it does explain why our DNA is different from non-carriers. Among many other things."

"I guess you just need a bit of time to think it over." Gohan nodded, understandingly.

"Hang on, I have a thought." Topaz said.

"Just the one?" Videl seized her chance.

Topaz scowled at her, but she gave him a daring grin, resting her head against Gohan's shoulder.

"Anyway." The guy decided it wasn't worth it. "I thought, can you go Super Satan? Saiyan, I mean."

"Yes, I can." Gohan replied.

"Can you show us?" Topaz asked eagerly.

"I rather not right now." Gohan replied, looking down at the fragile girl in his arms. "The Super Saiyan dramatically increases one's power, remember?"

"Ah." He was disappointed, but he understood.

"But if you can turn blonde…" Videl started, then stopped. She looked up to him with questioning eyes. Gohan had an idea where this was going.

"Yes." He replied her unspoken question. "I am the boy at the Cell Games."

"Then who killed Cell?" Videl asked. "Surely it wasn't my father, was it?"

"No, it was me." Gohan admitted.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Topaz yelled, looking back and forth between them. He went ignored.

Videl just put her head back down. "I knew it."

Not quite the reaction Gohan expected.

"You knew it?" He asked.

"Not about you specifically, but I always had my doubts about my father being that strong." Videl started replying. "Especially after being brought four hundred years to the future, and seeing the things Cell did, what my father said was a cheap trick, be real after all. Hell, I even do it myself now." She chuckled to herself.

"Well, I guess that does soften the blow a little." Gohan agreed, mostly out of relief.

"Hold on, if the second Saiyan is your father, then the S stands for Son, doesn't it?" She started speculating

"I guess so?" Gohan replied, having thought along that line as well.

"But that means the Satanists aren't my descendants after all." She stated. "Dammit, I actually liked that part. My great, great, great grandchildren keeping the peace and all." She had a sad smile. "But I guess they are your descendants instead." She stated.

"Hey, just because they are my descendants doesn't mean they can't be yours as well." Gohan tried to console her.

And he realised what he just said.

"No, I… I didn't…" He started stammering, running beet red. Videl wasn't listening, off in her own world.

'Our descendants?' She asked herself, gaining quite the shine herself. 'Like, the children of our children. Me and Gohan?' A certain picture entered her mind. A dark room, lit by candlelight, a comfortable bed below her, Gohan above her, with his handsome face and perfect abs, brushing over her own bare skin, about too…

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME THINK, YOU PERVERT!" Videl started drumming her fists against his chest.

'What-did-I-do? What-did-I-do?' Gohan panicked as he was both trying to ease her and not to drop her while she squirmed.

Topaz, meanwhile, had seen a beautiful cloud and was hanging back to admire it further. Also to contemplate his place in life, amongst other things.

Gohan had already slowed down to a near stop, and a good thing too, as Videl slipped from underneath his arm.

And quite on purpose, as she was floating at face level by her own power without missing a beat.

"You pervert." She stated again, though a lot less aggressive. She was clearly trying, and failing, to ignore the height they were currently at. She couldn't even see anything other than smooth blue below them.

Honour demanded she'd chew him out for making suggestive comments, but her gut wanted to do nothing more than to fly back into the safety of his arms.

She might be able to fly herself, but not for very long, and she knew it.

One side was winning out, and it wasn't her pride.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Gohan started apologising furiously. "I was just trying to… you know." He was visibly panicking, waving his hands while at it.

Videl felt a small pang of guilt. She knew he didn't mean like that, he wasn't that kind of person. Unlike her, who immediately jumped to conclusions, and had a wonderful…

And just this morning she promised to be a better friend to him. And here she was, already falling back on her word.

She floated a little closer to him. She could already feel her energy depleting.

Gohan backed up a little, thinking she was still angry. He wasn't entirely sure why, all he did was accidentally suggest them to have children together, not that much of a big deal, right? Maybe it was different for girls?

"Gohan!" She called his name. He backed up a little more. And she tried to fly closer. "Hold me!" She snapped. "Or I'm gonna drop!"

He froze, half surprised and half to let her get closer. She put both her arms around his neck, and felt her chest squeeze between the two of them. She let out an uncontrolled sigh, partly for the feeling, and partly out of relief.

As an automatic response he took her around the waist, making the uncertain feeling of falling down fade away.

Now that a side of her internal conflict had been sated, her pride bubbled up again. She looked him in the eye, trying to look cross. "When we're back on solid ground, you will pay for that." She said softly.

"Err… sure." He replied. Between her not so successful glare, the soft voice and the fact that he had her quite literally pressed up against him, it didn't really have the effect she aimed for.

Then again it was only a half hearted threat. She pretty much intended to conveniently forget about it.

Gohan started to speed again, creating a new aura to protect the both of them from the wind and the cold.

Topaz noticed them picking up speed again, and abandoned his cloud to follow.

He didn't say anything, and the two teenagers didn't talk either, so they flew in silence for some time.

Which was awkward.

Eventually, Videl broke the silence.

"Hey Topaz, I'm wondering about something." She started. "When we first met, you asked if Cell had already appeared. But why did you?"

The man let out a bit of a sigh. "Our records of history are quite faulty, it would seem." He started. "I was supposed to go to the Cell Games, but it would seem I got the wrong date."

"You were off about seven years." Videl commented. "Besides, you would have been disappointed anyway, because he was just…"

She broke off, shaking her head. "No he wasn't." She said, as if to convince herself. "Dammit, I'm going to need to get used to that." She said, still to herself. "Really Gohan, did you have to overturn everything I knew?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Topaz added, making Gohan grin in guilt. Luckily he remembered at the last moment he was carrying Videl, or he'd have scratched his neck too, which would make her drop.

"Anyway, I got to the site of the Cell games, and found the place deserted." Topaz continued. "So I went looking for you instead, and… well, you know the rest."

"I see." Videl nodded.

"But Gohan, if you don't mind me asking?" He started carefully.

"Go ahead." Gohan nodded.

"Just how powerful was Cell?" He then asked.

Videl looked up at him as well, having thought the exact same thing.

"Cell was unimaginably strong." Gohan started. "Let's just say he could back up his threat to destroy the world."

"That's kind of scary." Their guide stated.

"You have no idea." Gohan sighed. This was where the other two stopped asking, as they could clearly see that this was not something he could comfortably talk about.

So they flew in silence.

* * *

The three zoomed through the sky in silence.

Gohan did something he should have done when he first got here, do a check-up around the planet. There was far more power around the world than there was in his own time, but no large powerhouses like himself or his friends.

He put his entire focus on this, as to take his mind off of the girl in his arms. It wasn't quite successful, as his Saiyan blood kept gathering with the intent of reproductive actions.

Videl was, thankfully for both parties, blissfully unaware, and looked down, but wasn't really watching. She was digesting the information she had been given so far. This boy, half alien. And the defeater of Cell. Not her father, not a future version of her, him.

And the Satanists were his descendants.

'Our descendants.' A different part of her mind corrected her. 'No!' She told herself. 'I am not going back there.' Thinking of what not to think caused her to think of that very thing. That dark room, with the both of them.

'No!' She slammed her head down in order to shake the thought. It wasn't the thought itself that bothered her, it was the fact that it didn't bother her that bothered her.

That and the fact that ever since she was held in his arms, her body had a certain, humiliating, reaction, which was thankfully covered by the black shirt and brown vest, so the guy didn't know she was in fact…

As if she wanted to…

With Gohan…

'No, no, no.' She though again, making a thump with every word. 'He may be handsome and smart, but that doesn't mean I like him. Even though he is kind, and strong, and had a beautiful body, and such a charming smile, the loveliest little tick when he was confused, and such a gentleman.'

She stopped, and sighed, coming to a realisation.

'I've got it bad, don't I?' She bit her lip, nestling her head a little deeper. 'And it's only been two days too. Or has it?'

'Dammit, Gohan!' She thumped her head again. 'How could you do this to me?'

Since she was pretty much head-butting him, Gohan, of course unable to know what she was thinking, just looked down in hilarious confusion, wondering what he did wrong this time.

He was pretty much done checking the planet out, so he decided to ask a few questions.

"Topaz." The sound of his name made the man jump a little. "Could you explain something to me?" He started off.

"Sure." The now blonde man nodded.

"What do Satanists do, exactly?" Gohan started.

"We protect the people from criminals with high powers, and hunt down dangerous criminals." Topaz replied. "Like I said before, we Satanists are kind of the law enforcement in this time."

Videl had heard them talking, and added a question of her own. "Are there more people with high powers?" She asked.

"Yes." Topaz nodded. "Obviously."

"And how strong are they?" She continued.

"Depends on the person, natural talent, training, and the amount of Satan, I mean Saiyan Genes." He started. "Having Saiyan Genes gives one an edge, in the form of the Super Saiyan, but people without any genes can still become respectfully strong. I know of people who are far more powerful than I am as a Super Satan without the Satan Gene. But such a power takes a lifetime to achieve. Being a Satanist doesn't make you strong, but it sure makes it a lot easier."

"And only those with Saiyan Genes can join the law enforcement?" Gohan asked one of the questions that had been bothering him.

"It is required to join the Satanists, but we are not the only branch of law enforcement around." Topaz replied. "There are two more mean groups. First, the police force, who only have a small number of powerful energy users. They do the small stuff, traffic and minor crimes and all that. We Satanists handle the more powerful criminals. As such, they are far more numerous than we are.

Above us there are the Red Ribbons."

The name send several shivers down Gohan's spine. This could not be good.

Topaz, unaware of Gohan's flashback to the androids, continued. "They are an order of cyborgs, who are able to drain people of their energy, making them able to overpower even the most powerful of criminals."

"But who keeps them in check?" Videl then asked. Gohan had to admit, she had a pretty good point. These Red Ribbons seemed to be the most powerful around, so if they went sour…

"The Satanists and Red Ribbons keep each other in check. The RRs can literary suck the Super Satan out of us, but without energy to drain on, they are hardly any stronger than the average energy user. There are also only a handful of them, so we kind off balance each other out. Well, we did at first, but now that the Red Ribbons are under the control of the counsel, well, let's say things have started to get out of hand. But that's a different story altogether."

"That makes a lot of sense." Gohan nodded. "Alright, a different question. What makes this Rogue Super Satan so dangerous? It sounds like one, or perhaps several Red Ribbons can take him down."

Topaz frowned for a second. "First off, in matters of pure power, that madman is by far the strongest on the planet, man times stronger than the runner up. A single Red Ribbon isn't enough to drain his power. But that is not all. He has a way of moving under our radar. He appears out of nowhere, and by the time we can move against him, he vanished without a trace."

"What does he want?" Videl wondered out loud, just before Gohan could ask that very question.

"We're not sure." Topaz replied. "We think he either wants to kill as much as he can, wipe out the Satanists, or both. There is a pattern to his destruction. We call him a madman, but he is actually quite clever, or there is someone clever behind him."

"I see," Gohan nodded. He needed a bit of time to let it all sink in, before he was going to make his next move.

So they flew, once more, in silence.

* * *

Quite some time later, the scenery changed. A stroke of green and brown coloured the horizon.

Then the green flashed below them, and overtook the blue. Videl strained her eyes. They were going fast, really fast.

And so high too. She could hardly see the trees in the distance, let alone below them.

"We're nearly there." Gohan broke the silence.

"How do you even know where to go?" Videl asked him.

"I come here a lot." Gohan replied. "In our time, I mean. By the way, we better make some height. It's pretty far up." He then added to Topaz.

"How far up is it?" Said guy asked.

"Not sure." Gohan thought for a second. "Very far."

Topaz merely frowned, and made some height, as did Gohan.

"By the way, if this place is so high up, why hasn't it been spotted already by a satellite or something?" The guy then asked.

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied. "I do know that rockets and such can't go there, for some reason. I guess if Kami doesn't want the lookout to be reached or noticed, it won't be."

Gohan went up a little steeper.

Videl looked ahead of them, and saw something strange. White, thin and horizontal.

"What is that?" Topaz clearly noticed as well.

"Korin Tower." Gohan replied. "Kami's Lookout is straight up from here."

"How did we never notice this thing?" Topaz asked, looking at the thin white pole.

"Does anyone ever come here?" Gohan asked him.

"I don't think so." Topaz replied. "There is nothing out here. Or so we thought."

"I guess you have to know it's here to find it." Gohan said.

Up high they could see something. Gohan was already slowing down. It was a large shape on top of the tower.

"Is this it?" Videl asked, feeling a little underwhelmed.

"No, it's just the top of the tower." He replied. "This is where Korin used to live. And still lives, it would seem."

He flew in closer to the place. Inside was a single white cat, standing near the edge.

"Well, well, well." The cat spoke, much to the surprise of the other two. "I've had two visitors in four hundred years, and now three in one day?"

"Korin." Gohan called happily. "Do you recognise me? I'm Son Gohan, son of Son Goku."

"Gohan?" The cat repeated. "You're right, it is you. But how is that even possible?"

"Time travel." Gohan grinned. "We were brought a few hundred years to the future."

"Is that so?" The cat sounded amused. "My, my, you do have an eventful life. Ah, but you are probably headed for the Lookout, aren't you? I have to warn you, since some forty years ago Dende has been succeeded."

"I see." Gohan nodded in acknowledgment. He hadn't really expected Dende to still be here. But he had a different reason for coming here.

"Yes." The mind reading cat replied to his unspoken question. "I believe he might. But you will have to ask him yourself. Oh, by the way." He threw something at them. Gohan caught it, and held two green beans in his palm.

"I thought you might like these." Korin said. "Good luck kiddo, it was nice of you to drop by."

"My pleasure." Gohan said, and started ascending again.

"Son Gohan." Korin shook his head. "And here I was thinking I had seen the last of that family."

Videl had so many questions rushing through her head. The strongest of which she asked. "Are we going even higher?"

"Yup." Gohan grinned at her, sending a small jolt of lightning through her body. "At this point, the Lookout is as far up as the ground is down."

"Holy… everything." Topaz sighed.

"By the way, what was that all about?" Videl asked. "That cat said something about you having to ask someone yourself, but you never asked anything."

"Oh, Korin can read minds." Gohan explained quickly. "There are a few things I want to ask of Kami, like who the Rogue Super Satan is."

"You're going to challenge him?" Topaz asked, surprised.

"Maybe." Gohan replied. "But I might. Ah, but we're there." He said, looking up.

Indeed there was a large platform floating in the crystal blue sky.

"That's the Lookout?" Videl asked, somewhat impressed now.

"Yes." Gohan replied. As he flew past the edge and landed smoothly on the white tiles, where he let go of Videl. Topaz dropped out of his elevated state and landed next to them.

Gohan looked around for a second. It still looked the same, but not entirely. There were more flowers, and the trees had obviously been replanted recently.

He also saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Is that Kami?" Videl asked softly, looking at the figure.

"No, that's Mr. Popo." Gohan replied with a grin. Everyone who came here for the first time mistook him for Kami. "He serves Kami, and looks after the Lookout."

"It is so wonderful to have visitors." The man said. "What brings you all the way up here?"

Videl just pointed sideways. "He did." She replied.

"We are here to meet Kami." Gohan replied after her.

"Wait, just like that?" Videl looked aside.

"Of course." The man nodded. "All who come here do so to meet Kami, but first you must pass a test."

"What kind of test?" Videl asked, becoming slightly weary. Gohan didn't mention that part. Hell, the way he said it, he'd just drop by.

"A test of strength and ability." Mr. Popo explained.

Gohan slapped his forehead. "Oh, I completely forgot about that."

"Obviously." Videl said aside to him. Then she continued. "You mean we have to fight you?"

"Indeed." The kind genie nodded. "Of course, you are free to go back, if you do not wish too."

"That's fine, I'll take it." Videl pumped her fists against each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Topaz asked her.

"It's not like it's going to be a death match, is it?" Videl took her stance. "Are you ready?"

"Feel free to begin anytime." The other replied, completely calm.

Videl frowned. Fighting an opponent that calm before a fight had never been a good sign for her.

Nonetheless, she charged in, with one of her father's favourite moves. Dynamite Kick.

He didn't even move a muscle, just slid backwards as if he stood on a carpet someone else was pulling.

Not one to give a possible opportunity, Videl spun, and moved fluently over into a Megaton Punch.

It flew right past the white turban, and her own face flew against his outstretched fist.

The blow made her fall backwards in surprise.

"Oh, lucky me." The genie commented, smiling slightly.

"That won't happen a second time." Videl stated cockily.

"By all means." Mr. Popo invited her to try again.

And she did. She swooped right as a feint, and attack left. Only to walk into an outstretched fist a second time.

"Lucky me again." Mr. Popo commented.

For a second, Gohan thought Videl would attack out of anger, as she had done so many times before, even him as Saiyaman, but to her credit, she didn't.

"That wasn't luck, was it?" She asked, sounding somewhat depressed.

"Indeed, it was not." Mr. Popo dropped the smile. "You have talent and potential, but you can not tap into it."

"I see." Videl looked down.

Topaz walked up to her. "You know, it's easy to play the wise mentor when facing someone far below your power level." He said, sounding disdainful. "How about someone your own size?"

"Feel free." Mr. Popo replied, still the embodiment of calmness and tranquillity.

"I warn you, I am very powerful." Topaz stated proudly. "Among the most powerful in the world, as a matter of fact."

"Shouldn't you be on the counsel then?" Videl asked from behind him.

"I was, actually." Topaz grinned.

"You were?" Two voices echoed.

"Yeah, but they got me removed after I called them a bunch of self-righteous pricks." He continued, much to the amusement of everyone present. "It was my first day too."

"Then it will be easy for you to pass this little test." Mr. Popo said to him.

"Probably." Topaz fazed out of view, and reappeared behind the genie. He tried a low kick, but the genie just jumped over, made a backflip, and kicking him in the back of the head while at it.

He fell face down on the tiles.

"How crude." The man commented, much to the chagrin of the Satanist. He wanted to lash out, but heard Gohan call out to him.

"Don't let him provoke you." He said. "The moment you let anger guide your fist, you will have lost."

"He is right." Mr. Popo nodded. "Your anger brings you out of balance."

Topaz sighed, and let his anger fade away.

"Wait, is that what you meant when you kept telling me not to rush in all the time?" Videl suddenly asked Gohan. "As Saiyaman, I mean."

"Not that specifically, but something along those lines." Gohan nodded.

"And I wasn't listening." Videl sighed. "I've been really stupid, haven't I?"

"Well, it wasn't like I expected you to listen to me, as Saiyaman." Gohan tried to make her feel better. "Don't feel guilty about it."

"Yeah, too late for that." Videl said, turning her attention back to the fight.

Topaz had stood up, and taken his stance. Mr. Popo was patiently waiting for him.

"You know, I was holding back." He stated to the other.

"By all means, do not hold back." The other replied.

Topaz grinned.

And ascended. A small shockwave send over the Lookout, almost pushing Videl off of her feet.

The now blonde man charged in again. His fist barely made contact with the white turban. His foot almost hit him on the leg. His other fist nearly touched the other.

Every single time, it was only barely or almost. Never truly making contact, never a clean hit.

To Videl, they moved too fast to see clearly. Gohan saw their every move. He had to admit to himself, he had underestimated both of these warriors.

Topaz was fast and precise, showing plenty of training and battle experience.

But Mr. Popo dodged every hit, making it look easy.

At one point he even got behind the other, and pressed a finger between the shoulder blades. No matter how Topaz turned and swirled, he could not get to face his opponent.

After some wasted time and effort, Topaz gave up, and dropped out of his form.

"You are powerful." He admitted.

"Not at all." Mr. Popo replied to him. "You posses such incredible power, far more than I do. But it is wasted on you."

"WASTED?" Topaz turned, put his hands to his hip, and fired a certain blue beam at the other.

Who ate it.

Just like he did with Goku's so long ago.

"If I'm that must stronger than you, then how can't I hit you?" Topaz asked in frustration.

"You look, but you do not see." Mr. Popo replied. "You only try to see with your eyes. That is why you cannot catch me. You waste too much energy with useless movements, relying on your sheer power to defeat an opponent. You have strength, but little skill."

Topaz grimaced, but didn't retaliate.

Videl poked Gohan in the side. "I guess it's your turn." She said to him.

"That wouldn't be fair." Gohan replied. "My father and my master already taught me this."

"They have?" Mr. Popo smiled at him. "I would love to see it."

"If you insist." Gohan complied.

And vanished.

Videl saw Mr. Popo turn around, one hand over his ear.

Behind him stood Gohan, smiling, and holding a golden earring.

"Very impressive." Mr. Popo said, as he caught the earring that Gohan threw back at him. "But you do look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, actually." Gohan replied. "It's me, Son Gohan, Dende's friend."

"Gohan?" The genie repeated. Then his eyes lit up. "Gohan! Oh, it is wonderful to see you again. You must tell me how this is possible." Instantly, the genie had dropped the mentor attitude and clapped his hands in joy.

"Time travel." Gohan pointed over his shoulder. "Topaz here went back in time, and brought us here. He said something about troubles with a Rogue Super Satan."

"Then you will want to speak with the current Kami, won't you?" Mr. Popo asked him.

"If that is possible?" Gohan replied.

"Of course it is." Mr. Popo nodded. "But why didn't you just tell me who you are?"

"I thought you'd recognise me." Gohan smiled apologetically. "But I guess four hundred years is a pretty long time."

"It is." Mr. Popo nodded solemnly. "But come, Kami will see you."

He turned, and Gohan followed. Videl and Topaz internally debated if they should follow, and decided it was probably fine until told otherwise.

"By the way." Gohan addressed the genie. "I guess since Dende passed the mantle, there are no more Dragon Balls, are there?"

"No." Mr. Popo shook his head. "The Dragon Balls were a creation of their race. The current Kami tried to recreate them, but he is not a Namekian."

"So no Dragon Balls anymore." Topaz noted. "I guess that's a bit of a bummer."

They followed him inside, until they reached a certain room, where they saw a middle aged man sitting at a table. He had short brown hair and a long brown beard, while wearing the white and blue of his two predecessors. He was most definitely Human.

"Ah, Mr. Popo." He stood up. "I see you have brought me guests."

"Yes." The genie smiled. "This here is none other than Son Gohan, brought here trough time."

"Son Gohan?" Kami set his eyes on the black haired boy. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." Gohan smiled shyly. Videl felt a little jealousy. They were in the presence of God, and she felt awed, but it was God who was awed in the presence of Gohan. Just how special was this guy?

"It is an honour to meet you." Kami bowed slightly. "My predecessor and mentor has spoken fondly of you. Please, call me Bob."

'What kind of God is called Bob?' Videl reflected to herself.

"It is not the name given to me when I was born, but I have left that name behind." Kami, also known as Bob, answered kindly. "And yes, I can read minds."

"Oh great, even my own thoughts aren't private anymore." Videl grumbled.

"But what brings you all the way to the Lookout?" Bob asked of Gohan. "Surely you didn't expect Master Dende to still be here, did you?"

"Well, I kind of hoped a little." Gohan scratched his neck in the cute way only he does. "But I have been hearing about this Rogue Super Satan, who has become a real threat."

"Ah yes." The current Kami nodded. "The Natural Super Saiyan. I know of him."

"You do?" Topaz asked before the other two could. "Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Because my power isn't limitless." He replied, somewhat angry. "The sheer power this guy holds greatly exceeds my own. There is little I can do against it. But that is only one of the threats terrorising this world."

"There's more?" Topaz asked, dumbfounded.

"It is you self proclaimed Satanists." The guardian replied. "Over time, you have been seizing more power, and now nearly control the world. You organisation was never meant to control the world, but to protect it. But you have became drunk on your own power, and forgotten your purpose."

"I…" Topaz looked down. "I know that."

"Wait, you do?" Videl looked at him, feeling conflicted.

"That's why I opposed the counsel in the first place." Topaz replied. "But I never thought it was that serious already."

Kami Bob turned his attention back to Gohan. "I hesitate to ask, but I'm afraid there won't be a second chance like this."

"What is it?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I have a favour to ask of you." He continued. "Could you help me with these two matters?"

"Well, sure." Gohan nodded.

"Hold on, just like that, you're going to help?" Topaz asked.

"Sure, I came to help you, didn't I?" Gohan smiled.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Topaz grinned back, feeling a tad foolish.

"You have my gratitude." Kami Bob nodded to Gohan. "Come, let me tell you about the Super Saiyan first." And he led them back outside, telling them a few things while at it.

He explained how this Super Saiyan was a double edged sword. Unlike popular belief, he had some measure of control over himself, even when transformed into that state. But instead of trying reign himself in, he only used it to keep his identity a secret.

He also opposed the counsel, which was his main goal. But he relished in the slaughter of the innocents, and was thus not ideal to fight against the counsel, as this would only cause more turmoil. After all, the only reason he opposed them was so he could take their place as a cruel tyrant.

But this person had a way of even avoiding his watchful eyes, and he had no idea where he was now.

Gohan had nodded quietly as the other explained.

"How do you suppose I go about this?" He asked when the other was finished.

"I believe you've been dealt this hand before." Kami Bob replied. "I will leave it in your judgement."

"So what about the counsel?" Topaz joined in. "Do you wish to have it removed?"

"No, just reformed." The other replied calmly. "Even if they are now threatening the world peace, the Satanists have saved the Earth many times over already. I believe they deserve a second chance. They have to be reminded of their position."

"I see." Topaz nodded. "If you would allow me, may I make a selfish request?"

"Like what?"

"Can you train me?" He asked, to the surprise of everyone, even the mind reader.

"But why would you want to be trained by me?" He asked in return. "Surely you have enough power already?"

"It is not power." Topaz replied. "It's just… how am I supposed to oppose the counsel when in the end I am just like them? Using my raw power to force my way."

Bob looked closely at the Satanist for a moment.

"I see." He replied. "Very well, I will allow it. For now."

Topaz bowed. "Thank you so much."

"So what do we do?" Videl asked, feeling a little left out.

"How about I contact you when this Super Saiyan reappears?" Kami Bob suggested. "He is planning something big, but I do not know what, or where he is now. Even I do not know everything."

"I guess that's fine." Gohan replied. "Let's go see the world." He said to Videl, who instantly felt her spirit soar. This was why she came to this time, after all.

"If I may suggest something." Topaz said. "Head by Capsule Corp. They have created a miniature stable black hole, and it is open for the public to see. Truly a sight to behold."

"Thanks, that sounds awesome." Gohan grinned, also a little excited.

Videl wanted to leave for West City, but for some reason, Kami Bob was looking at her. Reminding herself he could read minds, she tried her hardest to repress her thoughts. Especially that one involving Gohan and her…

'No, don't think about that.' She told herself, and by trying not to think about it, she thought about it.

"You are Videl Satan, are you not?" The guardian addressed her, completely ignoring the indecent thoughts running rampant through her mind.

"Yeah, I am." She asked, suddenly wondering why that was important. This guy knew the truth, didn't he? So he knew she wasn't all that special.

"I know you aren't the person many people in this time believe you are." He told her. "But you are also a friend of Gohan's. Perhaps I will take a chance."

"With what?"

"Allow me to give you a gift." He walked towards her. "I may not be able to create Dragon Balls, but there are other abilities Master Dende passed to me. For example."

He put his hand upside Videl's head. She wanted to brush him off, when she suddenly felt a huge flow of energy rush through her body.

She looked at her hands, as she felt energy surrounding her. Her own energy. Her own power.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"I have awoken your inner power." He replied simply.

"Wait, seriously?" Topaz asked. "I have spent years training and meditating to awaken my inner power, and you can do it just like that?"

"Why yes." Kami Bob replied, with some amusement.

"That is so unfair!" Topaz claimed. He went ignored.

"Do not get arrogant." Kami Bob warned Videl. "I may have awoken your inner power, but you will still need training. Luckily, you know someone even more versed in the ways of energy than I am."

Gohan smiled shyly at the compliment.

"Black hole first, training after?" Videl suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Gohan agreed.

Videl took a small bow to Kami. "Thank you." She said. Then she turned and ran, jumping off of the platform in full confidence.

"What will you do?" Gohan asked Topaz.

"I think I'll train here for a while." Topaz decided. "It would be pretty rude to ask for training and then just leave."

"In that case, good luck." Gohan waved, and jumped after Videl.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Quite dialog heavy, wasn't it?

Don't worry, I'll make up with the next chapter.

That one's my favourite so far.

Please, leave a review. I may not always respond, but I do read every single one of them.


	5. Chapter 5, to Capsule Corp,

This is my favourite chapter. For obvious reasons.

For those wondering, or thinking the story is turning down the comedy, most of the humour is actually just a side effect from the ridicules setting. But now we're getting used to it, so it seems like it is turning more serious.

* * *

Chapter 5, to Capsule Corp,

* * *

Videl flew under her own power at first, her excitement and happiness over her new power making Gohan grin like a fool as he watched her. So beautiful.

But after her excitement had ran out, she happily returned to Gohan's arms and let herself be carried.

First thing she noticed was how much faster they were going. Gohan had clearly held back and slowed himself down himself to match Topaz. Getting to West City was a matter of minutes.

Finding Capsule Corp was easy as well, as Gohan knew where to find the place. It still looked the same on the outside, save for the clearly repaired south wall. Probably Vegeta, or one of his offspring. That was where the gravity chamber used to be.

Videl detached herself from Gohan, flying herself being made so much easier with her increased power.

"I think we're supposed to go over there." She pointed to a large door with a few of people. But not that many, the sun had only just risen in this part of the world.

Gohan agreed, and they set down.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp." A woman greeted the group. "Make sure keep within the appointed areas, and not to touch anything that's designated as such. We can not be held responsible for any possible injuries."

"Some things never change." Videl grinned at Gohan.

And then the woman dissipated, turning out to have been a hologram all along.

Entrance was free, for some reason. When Gohan asked, he learned it was a token of goodwill from the company. Capsule Corp was still a scientific company, they just opened a few attractions to the public, probably to gain a little popularity.

They were free to roam the place as they pleased, provided they didn't leave the public areas. Videl wanted to go underground immediately, where the main attraction was, but Gohan decided to leave it for last.

So, first were the gravity chambers. In every chamber gravity was increased or reduced in various amounts, from near zero to double gravity. There were also chambers for higher gravity, but those had power requirements.

As exciting as being under changing gravity was, Gohan pointed out that they had those in their time as well, and after having visited all of the open chambers they moved on.

Next was the hologram projected maze. That was amusing. Especially because it was on a slowly turning on a large platform, and the walls kept changing.

It was surprisingly hard, as even Gohan found himself being lost pretty quickly. And that's what made it fun.

Of course, since all walls only looked solid, you could just cheat and walk through them if you grow tired or bored. Or wanted to make a young maiden scream by suddenly popping out of the wall. As such, high pitch screams were common here.

It took Gohan and Videl well over an hour to navigate the thing.

After the maze, which was surprisingly entertaining, they went to the Defeat Cell Simulators. This one was ridiculously fun.

It was a virtual reality in which you could fight enemies, of various strengths, ranging from the average citizen to Cell himself. Or so the holo-guides told them. Gohan seriously doubted it was scaled accurately.

It's officially called the Virtual Combat Simulators, but it's more commonly known under its nickname. For obvious reasons.

It was inside a zero-energy chamber, a safety measure, to prevent accidents with energy users. They were going into a fairly fragile machine, in which they would put on a helmet, and go into the computer.

Gohan was pretty sure he could forcefully use energy if he tried, but well, he wasn't going to try.

There were various kinds of chambers, from single person to ten at once. Gohan and Videl went into a two person pod, and thus would have all their virtual adventures together.

First came a tutorial, and the first question was if they were energy users, and being so made the tutorial a whole lot shorter.

Just a bit of flying and shooting beams, and they were done. Aside from being unable to sense energy, and other fine tuned energy control such as raising or lowering power, the simulation also lacked energy feedback.

The first few had a simple explanation, as the existence of these things wasn't even known.

The last one had a different reason. It could have had energy feedback, but it was not quite right, and confusing, not to mention dangerous, so it was removed.

They were posing as Satanists, ironically, fighting in various battles, from common muggers to powerful energy users. They also had adjusted powers for many fights, and were always equal to each other.

For some missions they were also given the ability to turn Super Satan, for which they only had to hunch and yell "HA!" really loudly.

It was every bit as stupid as it sounded. Every bit as fun too.

There was a ranking system, and Videl scored way more points than Gohan did, much to her amusement.

Then again, Gohan relied heavily on his abilities to adjust his power at will, and to sense energy, so he had a bit of a hard time.

Nonetheless, after many fights, one of which was against some purple rabbit, which Gohan wasn't entirely sure was all about, they reached the final, and famous stage.

The Cell Games.

They were to fight Cell himself, alongside Videl Satan.

This made Videl laugh so hard she nearly got glitched out of the match. Especially when virtual Videl turned Super Satan.

They lost, by the way. This battle was super hard, and Gohan didn't have his own massive power after all.

They came out of the pods again, their bodies feeling a bit stiff from lying still for so long. It had taken a while.

Videl was flushed with excitement.

"We have to do that again before we go back." She said to Gohan, who wholeheartedly agreed.

The day was passing, and Gohan was getting pretty hungry.

Of course, they couldn't just walk into a restaurant and ask for a fifty course meal. Besides, they didn't even have money of any kind.

Luckily, Capsule Corp provided meals. Normal meals.

Gohan fixed the problem by eating a Sensu Bean.

Next attraction. They already spend way more time here then they thought they would.

A trip through time, it was called. The two shared a laugh at the irony, as they were quite literally on a trip through time. This parts wasn't particularly exciting, especially not compared to the Defeat Cell Simulators, but breathtakingly beautiful.

Various rooms were portraying the Earth in various times, from the very beginning, where the planet was nothing but a ball of boiling magma.

It wasn't just sight. Trough machines, holograms and other things, it was like they were actually there. They could feel the heat of the portrayed magma, smell the flowers of the Jurassic period, hear the clattering noise of ancient cities.

Navigating took them quite a while, especially since Videl became quite stuck in a certain room, where all kinds of fighters, from swordsmen to archers to bare-handed combatants fought each other for glory.

Probably the ancestor of the World Martial Art Tournament. It was on the same island, after all. It took Gohan quite a while to get her going again.

Then, after a piece dedicated to the Piccolo Wars, they arrived at the final chamber.

Chamber? It was a massive hallway, far larger than any before it.

There was no door, or even a wall for that matter, and the entrance was underneath a massive arc, at least ten meters high, which broke up a long fence, separating the two halls.

As the walked towards it, Gohan recognised several things behind the fence. A blue haired woman, standing by a massive capsule. A large green man, and before him a small boy with spiky hair, and a tail. And many things he didn't recognise. Like the fat pink figure in white pants way in the back.

This place was different. The others had been presentations, but this, this was a hall of heroes.

The archway itself was proof. It was made of two statues, holding something up, all carved from a single massive piece of smooth white marble. Everything before it had been holograms, machines, and anything that would make it more realistic.

But this, this was truly special.

On the left side stood a woman, as beautiful as she looked powerful. Her clothes were lose, and looked like they were being rustled by the wind. Even though it was white stone, it looked incredibly lifelike.

Her hair was spiky, and stood straight up. Her face had a stern expression. Her arms were crossed.

Behind her, covering the back half of the statue, was a massive flame. An aura, also of stone. It was this aura that carried the upper part.

On the right side stood a man, equally tall. His expression was gentle, he had one hand in his pocket, and the other before his chest, holding a pair of glasses. His hair was unruly, but not as spiky as the woman.

He was leaning against a large pile of books, which was connected to the upper part.

The upper part was simple yet powerful. It was a single rectangle block of stone, with words carved into it.

'The Age of Harmony.'

A picture of Videl Satan and Son Gohan, carrying the new age.

The two teenagers stood there, drinking in this dedication to them. Videl leaned over, and rested her head against Gohan's shoulder, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"They really worship us, don't they?" She said, barely audible.

"I guess they do." Gohan replied, equally soft.

They stood there for a few moments, people walking around them, some annoyed for them standing in the middle of the way, but most gave them adoring looks, as they believed them to be a loving couple.

Videl picked up his hand, and Gohan took this as a signal to let go and wanted to withdraw, but she held on to it.

And placed it on her hip instead.

They let their eyes wander over the archway. Despite its immense size it was so detailed, and well cared for.

"You know?" She started. "It probably has a lot of details of our lives to come." She sighed for a bit, looking at her own statue. "Should we go in?"

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied. "I'm curious what our future holds, but I just as much like it to remain a mystery."

'Our future.' His words echoed in Videl's head. 'Yes.' Her own voice added. 'Our future.'

"Me too." She agreed.

Gohan turned away, using the arm behind her back to slightly push her with him. She cast a longing look, but broke off nonetheless.

Walking was a little awkward, even though Videl distanced herself just a little to be able to walk, Gohan hadn't let go of her hip.

And she silently enjoyed it.

'Dammit.' She thought, as she was barely keeping a blush off of her cheeks. 'I look like a maiden in love. Well, I guess I am, but still.'

Gohan was silently debating whether or not he should remove his hand from her hip. Videl's energy was being pretty erratic, and she seemed to be a bit awkward. But she also put his hand there herself. And hasn't touched it since.

Besides, he did like the feeling of her warmth.

So in the end, he did nothing.

Videl didn't even notice where they were going, until her eye fell on an elevator.

They were going down. To the last part of the tour.

It was a short trip. She saw several warning signs.

And then they walked into a massive room. In the middle, floating above the ground, was a single black orb, at least twenty meters across.

The black hole.

And it was huge.

Until Gohan mentioned that black holes could swallow stars whole, so this was indeed a miniature.

It was encased in some glass container, over which people were walking, even upside down.

Gohan was reminded of what his father had told him about King Kai's planet.

A pathway went towards it, starting as a staircase up, a catwalk, and a staircase down, while still being completely straight.

This was how people who couldn't fly could get on the glass orb.

People who did know how to fly were recommended to take the passageway anyway, as there was several gravity fields at work here, and flying around could get one hurt, or worse, damage the equipment. Capsule Corp had its priorities straight.

The 'staircase' was the only thing connecting the orb to anything else, though there were some massive Tesla-coils pointing its way, with it in the middle. Probably what kept it in check.

"Come on, Gohan." Videl tugged on his hand, wearing an expression that could only be described as a childish glee.

He let himself be dragged on. It was weird walking up, then straight, then down, without actually changing directions.

And now they set foot on the glass. At a small distance beneath their feet was a gravity so powerful it sucked in the light itself, appearing as a massive ball of nothing.

It wasn't all that smooth either. If one looked closely, one could see the mass whirling and shifting, all contained in the glass bowl, only barely strong enough to create a gravity field strong enough to have people stick to it, and weak enough for them to be able to walk normally.

Gohan let his mind go over all of the technology and research that would be required for something like this. Yes, this was truly a magnificent feat.

Along the edge of the glass ball they could see people disappearing, as if they were sucked into the hole. But it was merely the light reflecting off of them that was sucked in.

Such power this thing held, even a being as Gohan felt truly small next to it.

By the time they left it was already evening. Well, late in Satan City. West city was more than a few time zones away.

So long they had spent at the last two places, Gohan was already thinking of dinner. For a second he felt tempted to take the other Sensu Bean, but no, he might need its healing powers later.

So they just went back to their little apartment instead. Videl flew off at her own power at first, but allowed herself to be carried once in the air. After all, she may be able to fly, but going all the way by herself would take a very long time, even if she could make it.

Both of them noticed how Videl was becoming increasingly comfortable in Gohan's arms, and at the end of the trip, she even dozed off a little.

* * *

Once back, Gohan ordered dinner, one his size, and taught Videl a thing or two about energy control. She was understandingly excited about trying her new powers, and only singed two armchairs by accident, plus one on purpose.

Gohan had just turned off the lights, and slipped into his bed, when Videl decided to ask him something. Something which had been on her mind every now and again.

"Hey Gohan." She sounded, though softly clearly audible in the silence. "I have been thinking. About that big statue of us."

"What about it?" Gohan wondered. He thought back to the stone. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." She sounded sad. "But I don't really deserve it, do I?" She then added. "I'm just an ordinary girl. These people worship me for something I didn't even do."

Gohan got up again, and walked towards her bed. She was turned the other way, and wasn't paying attention.

"They think I'm a hero." She continued. "But I'm just a fraud. Just like dad."

"No." Gohan said kindly, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"KYAA!" Which made her jump out of her bed, and fly against the roof, yelling at the cutest high pitch while at it.

"Don't do that!" Videl told him as she dropped back on the bed. "And stop laughing!"

And of course, this only made Gohan laugh that much harder.

"Dammit!" She threw her pillow at him, all two feet away. "I was having a moment here!"

"I'm sorry." He replied, still chuckling. He motioned for her to scooch over a little and sat down next to her.

Videl sat with her knees up, and holding her pillow, while Gohan just leaned against the wall, letting his legs slump over the edge.

"You know?" He started, once he more or less stopped laughing. "I don't think you're like your father."

"Because I'm a little girl and he's a giant guy with an afro." She remarked, sounding sarcastic. "I know we don't look much alike."

"That's not what I meant." Gohan replied. "Don't look like that." He saw her scrunch her nose. He found it kind of nice though.

The scrunch was replaced by a surprised look, and wide eyes. It darted over Gohan's figure, but didn't seem to be able to settle on something. Gohan raised his eyebrows, wondering what she was doing.

"You can see me?" She then asked. "Do you have a cat's eyes or something? I can hardly see a thing."

"That's just night blindness." Gohan replied. "I don't really have more night vision, I just regain sight a bit faster than normal Humans do. I guess it's a Saiyan thing."

"Oh." Her surprise became an amused grin. "That's kind of cool."

She raised her hand, and lit her energy into a small ball, illuminating the dark room a little. Gohan blinked to the sudden light a few times.

"But anyway." Gohan tried to get back to what he was trying to say. "What I was trying to say is that I don't think you're a fraud. You didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Maybe the me of the past of this time… not 'me' me but the me of the… whatever, you get it." She trailed off. "Maybe she did."

"She isn't you." Gohan said. "Besides, that's still only a maybe." He added as an afterthought. He wanted to help, make her feel less guilty, but had not the slightest idea on how to.

"It's just so weird." She sighed. "Seeing everyone hail and worship me as a hero."

"Trust me, I get it." Gohan replied.

"No, you don't" She said immediately. "You deserve everything, I don't. They worship me because they think I beat Cell, but I didn't, you did. They think I'm the origin of the Satanists, but I'm not, you are. It just feels like I'm stealing your credit." She let her head fall down, along with her limbs. "Just like dad did."

"That's not…" Gohan started, and stopped.

Videl had been holding her energy blast in her hand, and now the hot ball was thrown on the bed, started to smoke, and now small flames shot up.

She noticed, and in a small panic tried to protect herself.

By increasing the energy in her hand.

Which only made the fire bigger.

She jumped up, and started batting down her clothes, which for some reason had not caught fire, even though she was sitting right in it.

Gohan stood up a little more calmly, and made a move at the bed, creating a powerful gust, which in turn made the flames flicker blue for a moment, then were blown away entirely.

He made an energy ball of his own, and hovered it above the bed. The once white fabric smoked a little, a black mark stained the place Videl just sat.

"Oops." Videl said in a dry tone. "I guess I need more practise."

Gohan looked at the bed, then made a point of looking at all of the three chairs individually, then cast his gaze on a now scowling Videl.

"You're becoming quite the pyromaniac, aren't you?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, ha, ha!" She crossed her arms to match her scowl.

"Ah well, I'll take the couch." Gohan shrugged.

"We don't have a couch." Videl said.

"Then I'll take one of those." Gohan continued, pointing to one of the large round sofas.

Videl just frowned, and sat down on Gohan's bed instead. 'Should I let him?' She asked herself. 'I was the one who set fire to my bed after all? Well, I guess if he wants to do it, it would be fine.'

Gohan sat down next to her, by the head end of the bed. He looked at her with those dark and kind eyes of his.

'No!' She told herself. 'You promised you wouldn't take advantage of his kindness anymore! So you're letting him keep the bed and move yourself instead!'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gohan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't feel guilty." He said, wanting to pick up the conversation again.

"About the bed, or the credit?" She asked, half serious.

He chuckled softly. "Both." He replied.

"But they think I'm a hero." Videl got back to where she left off. "But I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Gohan replied sternly. "Just because you don't have the power they think you had, doesn't mean you aren't every bit the hero they worship."

Videl blinked a few times. "You really think so?"

"Of course." He nodded, smiling brightly at her. Just seeing it made her feel so much better. "I have seen you at work. You risk your own health and safety to make Satan City a better place."

"You're better at it then me though." She said aside, still feeling a little sore about that one. "Even though I didn't want to admit it."

He just huffed. "Well, I go in knowing I won't be in any danger. There is literary nothing they can do against me."

He squeezed her against himself a little. "I think you are a hero, Videl." He stated with certainty.

She smiled shyly, lost for words, and blushed under his gaze.

'Gohan thinks I'm a hero.' Her mind echoed.

And he wasn't done yet. "And you know, your father isn't all that bad either." He then stated. "When the world was in threatened by Cell, he showed up to stop him." He smiled. "Sure, he was seriously outmatched, but he still risked his own life."

Videl sighed. "I guess I didn't see it that way." She replied.

And then it was quiet. No awkward silence though, as both just enjoyed the other's touch.

"Let's catch some sleep." Gohan decided. "I daresay we have another busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Videl agreed. 'Should I let him sleep somewhere else, or should I do it?' She thought again for a split second. And made a decision. 'Neither.'

As Gohan moved her arm from around her shoulders, she grabbed one of his, pressed him down and dropped on top of him. With her other hand she grabbed the covers and tugged, but they had been sitting on top of them.

Gohan blinked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounding so confused it made Videl chuckle. He probably had the face to match too, but Videl couldn't see it, as her head was located on his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep." She stated.

"Like this?" He asked. "You mean you're just going too…"

"Gohan." She cut him off. "I've just spend half the day being carried in your arms. I'm fine with it."

She wasn't though, as she felt more than a bit nervous. But she told herself not to take advantage of him anymore.

And she trusted him.

The ball Gohan made still hung in the air, now flickering somewhat as Gohan was distracted. But even now it still didn't explode, fade, or set fire to anything.

'I still have much to learn, don't I?' Videl reflected. And she closed her eyes. She felt Gohan shift a little, then draw the blanket over the both of them.

She took a deep breath, feeling her nervousness slowly being replaced by his warmth.

Unbeknownst to her, the boy below her was sweating bullets. Figuratively. He never had someone this close to him. Well he did carry her a few times now, but that was different. That felt different.

'What should I do?' He asked himself. 'Should just put my arm around her? Am I allowed to do that? Is she testing me? Should I leave the bed anyway?'

"Hey." She suddenly interrupted his worries. "I have been wondering."

She paused, awkwardly.

"About what?" He asked, hoping to spur her on a little.

"Are you going to tell everyone the truth?" She then asked. "About the Cell Games, I mean."

"Probably not." Gohan replied, to her surprise.

"Why not?" Videl wanted to know. "They have a right to know the truth, don't they?" She looked up at him. His energy was still in the air, so she could see his face.

"What's the point?" Gohan returned. "It'll just overthrow everything they believe." He looked blankly at the roof.

"There is one thing though." He continued. "I have never been one to take pride in my heritage, but it still hurts to see the Saiyans being forgotten like this."

"I imagine." She replied, not really sure how to react to something like that.

"But at least their legacy will live on." Gohan continued. "I pity any alien invader looking for trouble here on Earth now."

"You think there's going to be more?" She raised one eyebrow.

"If my life so far has been any indication, most definitely." He nodded back.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. Then she just started laughing. "Maybe there already have been." She then stated.

"Well, Topaz mentioned aliens as a legend, so I don't think so." He frowned in thought.

Videl just looked at him with a giant grin. "Yeah, well maybe they came here, being all though, and saw a hundred Super Saiyans, and they were like 'f*ck no' and ran back into space."

He pictured the scene in his had, and started chuckling himself. "You know, I can actually see that happening for real."

"I guess Super Satans aint no pushovers." She added.

He put one hand around her back, pressing her against himself. 'You cheeky girl.' He thought, as he watched her laugh.

"So." She said, once mostly done laughing. "What are you going to do?"

"Not sure." He replied. "I guess I'll wait for Kami's signal, and play it by ear when the time comes."

"I guess that means I'm going to have to keep up the image as The Videl Satan?" She then asked.

"If it is not too much trouble." He replied.

"Oh well, I guess I'll do it for you." She surrendered. She put her head down again, and closed her eyes.

"Good night." She said softly.

He let the energy fade away, turning the room into darkness.

"Good night."

* * *

Gohan woke, feeling alarmed. Something was wrong. Without even opening his eyes he scanned for energy signatures.

There were several just outside the door, their energy signatures giving signs of hostility.

He opened his eyes and moved to wake the girl half on top of him. The light was dim, and orange, meaning the sun had only just started to rise.

"Hey." He said softly, while gently shaking her shoulder.

Videl finally stirred, and raised her head. "What time is it?" She asked. And shot up more when she realised she had been sleeping right on top of someone.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked, though thankfully with a hushed voice.

"This is my bed, you burned yours." Gohan said, using his thumb to point sideways.

Automatically she followed it. "Oh, right." She grinned. And put herself back down.

"What time is it anyway?" She then asked again, before failing to repress a yawn.

"I don't know, early." Gohan replied. "But I think we might be getting company soon."

"Company?" She repeated, not understanding.

"There's a crowd gathered outside, and they don't feel that friendly." Gohan explained quickly.

"Right, you can sense energy." She remembered. "By the way, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, later." Gohan replied. "You think they're from the counsel, here to arrest us?"

"Probably." She yawned again, and stretched herself out. "We did threaten them, after all."

She got off of him, something both of them regretted a little. But they shan't be seen in such a position.

And it was a good thing she did so when she did, as only seconds later the door was forced, and at least twenty people came rushing in. Gohan could feel all of their energies, so he assumed there were no Red Ribbon cyborgs among them. Unless he could sense those.

"Good morning." Gohan said cheerfully as he put up his hand, still lying on the bed.

"Err." The woman in charge was taken aback. "Good morning." She eventually replied. "We are placing the two of you under arrest." She then added, forcefully sounding forceful.

"That's nice." Videl commented.

Gohan lazily got up. "Can we have breakfast first?"

"Gohan, we're being arrested." Videl reminded him, though also playing along. "By the way, you haven't even told us what we are being arrested for." Videl continued to their capturers. "And you haven't told us our rights either. What kind of lousy arrest is this?"

Of course she was trying to put them off of their game. And quite successfully too.

"You are under arrest for deceiving authorities, disturbing the peace, infiltrating the Satanists and threatening the counsel." The woman in charge summed up without blinking.

"Wow, that's quite the list you got there." Videl remarked. "Let's go over them, shall we? What makes you think we have been deceiving anyone?"

"You are pretending to be Videl Satan." The woman replied.

"And how are you so sure I am not?" Videl continued without missing a beat. Gohan had to admit, she was good.

"Because you are far too weak." Her reply came.

Which brought Videl to her next question. "Isn't the counsel made of the most powerful Satanists? If I am so weak, how could I have threatened them?" Sound logic. Except she was that weak, and she did threaten them.

"I don't know, and I don't care too." The woman replied. Videl frowned. This girl was just a puppet. She knew a yes-man when she saw one. "I guess that's how they convinced you to take this job." She remarked.

Gohan saw that this was going nowhere fast.

And so did the woman. "Either surrender or we will use force." She stated.

"Sounds like fun. Videl grinned slyly. "You know, I haven't had a good fight since the Cell Games. Would you like to try me?" She asked threateningly.

One of the men gathered energy in his palm, aiming it at the two visitors.

Videl retaliated in kind. And got a few gasps as she did so.

"Your power." One of the men started. "It just increased."

The woman huffed. "So what? It's still pathetic."

"Really?" Videl increased the amount of energy concentrated in her palm. This was probably as far as she could go, as she didn't really have much training yet.

But she didn't look strained in the slightest. Which made it look like she still wasn't putting any effort in it.

Now their apprehenders were becoming nervous. And Videl latched right on.

"You do realise you have no reliable way to tell how high I can go, right?" She stated arrogantly. "Do yourselves a favour, don't bother, and walk away while you can still walk."

"I'd take that offer, if I were you." Gohan added in a light tone, but he himself was ready to engage the moment anyone tried anything. Anyone included Videl.

The woman in charge clearly did not want to leave, yet was hesitant to try Videl.

Though Videl may have had her inner power unlocked, she was still no match for even one of these fighters, let alone all of them transformed.

But Gohan most certainly was. And that was where she drew her confidence from.

"What's it going to be?" Videl put some more pressure on them.

"There will be consequences for this!" The other hissed. Resorting to threats, this battle was won before it began.

Videl wanted to keep going, but decided it was better to just play along nicely, as she had nothing to gain by risking them becoming angry just to sate her ego. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there." She stated.

And they left.

Just like that.

"And that." Videl started, withdrawing her energy, and turning to Gohan with a shit-eating grin. "Is how you pull a bluff."

"So what will we do now?" Gohan questioned. They had definitely made an enemy of the counsel now.

"I will go back to sleep." And Videl walked back to the bed to do just that.

"I meant about the counsel." He clarified.

"Oh, I know." She stated as she let herself fall down in the cloudy softness. "But like I said, I'll figure something out when the time comes."

"Will that something include me fighting them?" He asked sceptically.

"Probably." She replied. She impatiently mentioned to the empty space next to her. "So you going to join me or not?"

Sure, why not? It was still early.

* * *

Come morning, the two had realised a huge problem.

How were they going to have breakfast? Certainly the Satanists weren't going to provide one, at least, not without poison or something.

And they had no money, meaning they couldn't buy anything either.

Gohan was tempted to eat the other Senzu Bean, but restrained himself once again.

He leaned back, waiting for Videl to come out of the bathroom, white thinking about what to do.

"So what do we do now, super-genius?" Videl asked, drying off her hair, fresh from the shower.

"I don't know." Gohan replied. "Hunt for breakfast?" He suggested.

"You can hunt?" She asked, though at this point she was no longer surprised.

"I spend half a year by myself in the wilderness when I was little." Gohan said. "I can get by."

"How old were you?" She asked.

"I don't know. Four, maybe five." Gohan tried to remember. Though he remembered every detail, he didn't quite remember how much time was between them.

Videl just stared at him. "That is crazy." She then stated.

"Oh, you've only just scratched the surface." Gohan laughed. "Remember, I've been to an alien planet."

"Right, you mentioned that." She remembered.

"But anyway." He stood up. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Could we head by my house first?" Videl suddenly asked, the idea forming in her head as she spoke. "I'm kind of curious if it's still there."

"Well, if you want too." Gohan agreed. "Who knows, it might have been turned into a museum in your honour."

* * *

How right he had been.

The mansion was still looking the same, save for the golden dome on the top, which had been replaced by a golden statue of a certain woman. The building had been declared a monument, and was indeed dedicated to Videl.

They did not go in. Though curious about what was inside, they had already decided not to pry into their own futures too much.

So they left for Gohan's home. Up until now, Videl had flown herself, and to her own surprise actually made the entire trip. But this one was a bit father, and Gohan's stomach had gone from growling to roaring.

So they sped out of the city, at speeds far beyond anything of even this world, Gohan carrying Videl, as was becoming usual.

He set a course for the place of his house. He didn't expect something to actually be there, or perhaps a monument.

But nope, at the border of Mt. Piaotzu he was intercepted by Satanists. The only reason they even stopped him was because he noticed them and slowed down.

"Stop." One of the three yelled again, despite Gohan not having moved for a while now.

"Is there something wrong?" Videl pulled her most innocent face.

"This is a restricted area." One replied, to both of their surprises. So they weren't being apprehended at all. These people didn't even know they were, probably, wanted.

The couple exchanged a glance. Yeah, they weren't about to inform them otherwise.

"Why is it restricted?" Gohan asked innocently.

He got three agape mouths for his answer.

"You're kidding right?" One asked. "You got to be joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." He replied, a little more serious.

"Have you been under a rock for the last two hundred years?" Another asked.

"What do you mean?" Videl detached herself from Gohan. "Where are we?"

"You don't…" One man started, then slapped himself on the forehead out of sheer frustration. "This is the 439 mountain area." He told them. "Massive fallout. Floating mountain. Any of that ring a bell?"

"This is…" Videl started, but did not understand what they were talking about. And neither did Gohan. So she decided to wing it, and turned to Gohan.

"I TOLD you we should have gone SOUTH!" She screamed, pointing west.

"How was I supposed to know?" Gohan just rolled with it.

"Dear Videl." She cursed by her own name. "This always happen when I'm stuck with you!"

"I am curious, where are you trying to go?" One of the men asked.

"Mt. Salve." Videl replied promptly. Gohan never even heard of that place.

The man just laughed. "Then you are way off course." He grinned. "Try going that way." He pointed south-west. "Or you could get someone to take you from Satan City." He suggested.

"Thanks, but we'll manage." Gohan waved as he started flying away. "Sorry about the inconvenience."

Videl flew a bit ahead of him. "Latch on already." She said loud enough for the others to hear. "Or we're going to take all day!"

Gohan took her in his arms again, and sped up.

The two promptly started laughing.

"How did you even come up with that?" Gohan asked.

"Regular speeches." Videl grinned back. "I guess I got my father's bullshitting genes."

He just laughed, remembering how smoothly she kept rolling along with all this. She didn't have a clue what was going on, and she still kept the façade up with perfection.

Then he was forcefully reminded by his stomach that he still had not eaten yet.

"Holy…" Videl blinked. Of course, she had her head right by his torso, and heard it that much louder. "You got a dragon trapped in there or something?"

"Let's just go way south, I'll go fish." Gohan suggested.

They did just that.

* * *

Videl leaned back on the sand. Gohan kicked some sand over the fire to make it go out. Two giant fishes he had pulled out, and only a heap of large fish bones remained.

Videl grinned somewhat to herself. He had shared his food with her. He never shares food. She guessed he liked her.

Ah, if only.

They were on a small uninhabited island, just south of the main land, but far enough for the smoke of their fire to disappear beyond the horizon.

"So, now that we have fed the monster, how are we going to fill the rest of the day?" Videl asked. She had an idea, but wasn't really sure if she should say it out loud.

"Well, no offence, but you could still use a bit of practise in energy control." Gohan replied.

'Jackpot!' She was pretty sure she was glowing with happiness.

Gohan saw the twinkle in her eyes. Ah, she could be so beautiful. Strange how he never really saw that before. Then again, they already spend more time together in this time than they had in their own time combined.

He shook his head slightly, trying to shake the thought. They were here for a reason, and the rest could wait. Hopefully.

He sat down across of her, and diverged the secrets of energy control.

Come evening, just after dinner, fish for the third time in a row, Videl had become quite good at it, now able to raise and drop her power at will, and reach her maximum at a given moment. She could also do a Kamehameha, which packed a fair punch. She may not be able to overcome a Satanist, but she'd give them a few rounds for their money for sure.

When the sky started to darken, all too soon for both of their likings, they decided to leave for Kami's Lookout, hoping to be able to spend some time up there. Now that the counsel had deemed them a threat, they were probably no longer welcome at the room they were given.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope it lived up to expectations.

As you can probably tell, I had way too much fun with the Capsule Corp part.

Thank you for reading, and please, let me know what your thoughts are.

Special thanks to QueenKeesie, who has read this over for me, and helped me improve.


	6. Chapter 6, to North City,

Special thanks goes to QueenKeesie, for beta reading and helping me.

* * *

Chapter 6, to North City,

* * *

Gohan looked down to the girl in his arms. He was just making his way straight up, past the length of Korin Tower.

Videl laid perfectly comfortable, and after a bit of futile struggle had dozed off not long after takeoff. To be fair, she had been training very hard and diligently, and had every right to be tired.

So he spend the entire trip in silence, not wanting to wake her.

It felt amazing, just to carry her like this. Her warmth, her softness, her trust. He was carrying her countless miles above the ground, and she just casually went to sleep.

He could feel the slight movements of her slow breath, the soft vibrations of her heartbeat. He had been taking way longer to fly over than he ought to have, just to stretch out this time with her. The closer he got, the more he slowed down, to the point where he caught himself almost levitating in place.

It was just so wonderful, the simple act of holding Videl to his chest.

'I'm in love, aren't I?' He smiled down at her. This feeling couldn't really mean anything else.

He held her a little closer. Such a beautiful sleeper. Yeah, he was definitely in love.

All too soon, the lookout came into view. He was greeted by the sight of Topaz sitting on the floor, motionless, and Mr. Popo standing just by him. The genie waved silently at Gohan, not wanting to disturb the man from his meditation.

Gohan, not wanting to disturb the girl from her slumber silently waved back.

Popo got up and approached them. "Did something happen?" He asked softly.

"Not at all." Gohan replied equally soft. "But the counsel deemed us a threat, so we kind off lost our place to stay."

"Of course you can stay here." Mr. Popo smiled broadly. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you so very much." Gohan bowed a little to show his appreciation. Not too much though, he didn't want to wake Videl. She was sleeping so comfortably.

"Please, follow me." Mr. Popo showed him the way. "Would you like to have a bite to eat?" He asked, probably remembering just how much a Saiyan can eat.

"Thanks, but no thanks, we already had dinner." Gohan politely refused.

Mr. Popo pointed him to a small room with one bed. Here he gently put Videl down, and drew the covers over her resting figure.

And in the spur of the moment, he kissed her on the cheek.

He stretched himself out, finally able to move his arms as he pleased again. He himself was pretty tired. For a moment he wondered if Videl would mind if he joined her in the bed. She had already slept in one bed with him. Twice, if you counted that they got out to deal with being arrested, then both went back in again.

And she was comfortable enough to fall asleep while being carried.

It was probably fine.

But no, he wasn't going to do that unless he was sure she was ok with it.

Feeling a little regret, he went to another room, and used the bed in that one.

But not before heading back outside, and having a small discussion with Topaz.

* * *

Videl woke up later than Gohan did, even though she did have a bit of a head start. But Gohan didn't tire himself out the day before.

At first she was confused of where she was, as she didn't remember coming here. What she did remember was being carried off by Gohan. He was taking her to the Lookout again.

So that's where she assumed she was.

She walked around for a bit, and found the exit.

There she saw four people standing on the white tiles.

Kami Bob, to the sidelines, watching the others.

Mr. Popo, also watching the other two.

Topaz, standing a small distance from them. He was in his Super Saiyan state, yet all he was doing was standing around.

And…

… Gohan? He had the same clothes as Gohan, but instead of black hair, it was pale blonde.

Gohan turned and waved at her. "You're up." He said. "We saved you breakfast." He pointed to near the door, where some food laid on a blanket on the ground.

Worked for her. She sat down and had breakfast, watching the two blondes at work.

Or not at work, more like it. They just stood there, staring at each other, and talking.

What _were_ they doing?

"Just keep it up, but don't actually power up." She heard Gohan say.

And he broke off to walk towards her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down by her.

"Well rested." She replied. "How long did I sleep?" She then asked, slightly worried she may have overslept or something.

"Quite a few hours, a bit more than usual." He replied.

"So what are you doing?" She then asked him.

"Me and Topaz have been going over our training, and Super Saiyans." Gohan replied, leaning back. "He told me that the Satanists taught him to use his Super Saiyan as little as possible, as the power can burn you out, and puts a strain on the body and mind."

"Sounds reasonable, but there's a catch, isn't there?" She assumed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "By that philosophy they never bothered to master the Super Saiyan. It feels straining at first, but like anything else, you can get used to it. Even though transformed, it's still your body. When you can sustain the form indefinitely, it will feel natural, and peaceful, instead of hyped up."

"That does make sense." She admitted. "But I wouldn't know. I wish I was a Saiyan." She then sighed, feeling pretty envious.

"Why, because they are stronger than you are?" Gohan hit the mark dead centre. "Back home I know several Humans who could beat everyone here with ease."

"But they have it a lot easier." She replied. "And they come with an inbuilt booster. I bet I'd make a good Saiyan."

"But you're already a wonderful Human." He blurted out. And promptly looked away while changing to a shade of red.

Videl was reminded of previous time they went here, when on the way, Gohan had accidentally suggested for them to have children together.

This wasn't as bad as that time, but it had the same spirit. Rather than become angry, Videl just started chuckling, which made Gohan stare at her in disbelief.

"You think I'm wonderful?" She asked, smile still on her cheeks.

"Well, yeah." He replied, with that pure hearted honesty of his.

And now Topaz sounded from the sidelines. "Get a room!"

"Oh, shut up!" Videl snapped, annoyed to have the mood ruined.

She looked back at Gohan, who was apparently feeling the same thing she was.

But the moment was gone now.

"So." She started, just to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence. "What do we do today?"

"I don't know, maybe you should pick for a change?" He suggested.

Such a nice guy, that he is. "I don't know, what is there to do?" She asked, half to Gohan, half to Topaz.

"Not sure." Topaz was the one who answered. "You could always visit Atlantis. It's pretty expensive, but if you reveal you're a guest of the Satanists, they'll probably let you go for free."

Videl and Gohan crossed a single glance.

"I don't think that's possible anymore." Videl replied.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "The counsel pretty much deemed us a threat and tried to have us arrested just yesterday, which is why we came back here."

Topaz looked from one to the other, wearing a face that practically screamed his thoughts. 'You have got to be kidding me!' "But why?" He then asked.

"Not sure." Videl replied. "Somewhere between us being inconvenient, not wanting to cooperate and threatening the counsel last time, I think they're holding a grudge."

Topaz grimaced. "I don't know what I expected." He sighed.

"Then I guess we could train here." Videl thought out loud. And then looked over at the owner of this place. "If that is alright with you, of course." She quickly added. There were, after all, in the presence of Kami.

Kami Bob.

Stupid name.

"Feel free to do as you please." The man gave his permission.

"In that case, why don't you do the same training Topaz is doing?" Gohan suggested.

"I can't transform." She replied dryly.

"Not that." He replied in the same tone. "I meant meditate, and focus your power. Now that your inner power has been awakened, you kind off suffer from the same problem he is."

Videl pressed her lips together. This wasn't something she liked hearing. But Gohan knew more than she did. If he said she needed this, then she needed this.

So she joined Topaz, and Mr. Popo lectured the two of them in the art of doing nothing.

Surprisingly hard, considering how brash and straightforward these two were.

Sitting still and trying to feel one's surroundings sounded like gibberish to them.

Except Gohan was also following the lesson, mostly for a lack of having something better to do, and he sat down, emptied his mind, and meditated.

For four hours straight. While maintaining Super Saiyan.

Yes, Topaz had a bit more trouble than Videl did, as he was trying to remain in his elevated state while meditating. That went about as well as trying to frieze something while it is on fire.

Just as illogical too.

And Gohan was doing just that.

* * *

The day passed, and eventually turned to night.

Topaz had to take several breaks from his Super Saiyan, but at the end, he noted it felt much more natural than it had when he started.

When the day was finally over, Gohan dropped out of his Super Saiyan as well. His blonde hair turned black, his teal eyes back as well, and his muscle mass decreased somewhat.

Videl looked at him. And pointed at him. "That's weird, you're weird."

"How am I still weird?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan." She sighed. "We are four hundred years in the future, where a contained black hole is reality, where everyone can fly, where I am heralded as a legendary hero, and you are, by far, the weirdest thing I have seen yet."

"Ouch." Topaz grinned as he passed them, off to his own room.

"How nice of you." Gohan replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm the gift that keeps on giving." Videl replied.

'That she is.' Gohan reflected to himself.

"We're hitting Atlantis tomorrow?" Videl continued. "With a name like that, I bet it's an underwater city."

"Who knows?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see."

"Oh, but we will." She stated confidently. "By the way, where are you sleeping?"

"Oh, just the next room." He pointed next door. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know." She replied quickly, and moved into her own room. "Good night."

"Night." Gohan replied, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

"Wake up!" He heard Videl say, as his chest was shaken once more.

Gohan let out a large sigh, and lazily opened one eye. He met with two bright blue eyes at chest level, staring at him like they wanted to set him on fire.

"Hey Videl." He greeted her.

"Let! Me! Go!" She hissed.

Indeed, she was pinned down by his right arm over her back.

He raised his arm, and she shot back like a spring loaded catapult. She pulled a painful grimace as she rubbed her back.

"What's going on?" He asked. To be fair, he had not entirely woken up yet.

"I tried to wake you up." Videl started, stretching out. "Then you grabbed me, and f*ck, I thought I was going to be ripped in half!"

"Sorry." He apologised meekly. He tried to look for a clock, watch or something else to tell the time. "What time is it?" He then asked.

"Night." Videl replied trough clenched teeth. "Topaz woke me, said Kami wanted to see us right now."

Gohan sat up and stretched himself out. "We better get going then." He said to her.

"Yeah." She said half heartedly, still stretching her back. "F*ck, that hurts!"

"Come." Gohan took her around the waist, letting her lean on his arm. He had a rapidly growing fear as he guided her outside.

Kami Bob was standing at the edge of the Lookout, at the very same spot where his two predecessors once stood.

"Finally, you're here." He said. "There is a…" He stopped as he had turned around, and laid eyes on the stumbling Videl, clenching her teeth and barely fighting back tears. "What happened to you?" He then asked.

"Gohan bear-hugged me in his sleep." Videl replied bitterly, though that was mostly duo to the pain. "It was painful."

"Should I go get a Sensu for her?" Gohan asked.

"Just lay her down on the ground." Kami Bob said as he walked over. Gohan did so, and carefully, as she was hissing and grunting with every movement of her back.

The Guardian let his fingers slide over her spine, and nodded to himself. "It is nothing I can't reverse." He said.

A strange glow came from his fingers, spreading out over the girl's back.

"What are you…" Videl started, but was cut off.

A large crack rolled over the place, sounding somewhere between a gunshot and a lightening strike.

Alarmed, and without moving a muscle, she looked over at Gohan, and to Kami Bob.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"Well, technically speaking…" Topaz replied with a grin. "So that's where 'the crack of dawn' comes from?"

"Yeah, that's not funny." She replied. "What did you do?" She asked Kami.

"I set your spine back into place." The man explained. "As I was saying, there is a serious matter. The Ballistic Super Saiyan has made his move."

"What is he doing?" Gohan asked, already having visions of burning cities.

"Right now, I have no idea." Kami said, to everyone's confusion. "I can not pinpoint him, though I am sure he is near North City."

"How is he even doing that?" Videl asked. "Can't you track him down, or something?" She asked Topaz.

"No." Said man shook his head. "We do not know who he is. His profile does not match that of anyone in the world, and those that have seen his real face did not live to tell the tale. It is what makes him so dangerous."

"In that case, I'm off." Gohan stated, preparing to fly away.

"It is quite alright." Kami Bob held him back. "There, that should feel better." He stopped his treatment of Videl and stood up. "We still have a few hours before he actually attacks the city, the High City, or whatever he is planning to attack. I do not know."

Videl behind him stood up herself, and massaged her back, which no longer hurt. "What did you do?" She asked again.

"You had a spinal injury." He replied patiently. "Nothing a hospital couldn't have treated, but that would take days, plus weeks of recovery time."

"Well…" She was lost for words for a bit. "Thanks, I guess." She then replied, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"You're welcome." Kami Bob nodded. "I know it is not my place to intervene, but I simply can't stand and watch this madman rip the world apart at his leisure."

"Don't worry, I won't stand by idly either." Gohan said to him.

"A few hours, you say?" Topaz repeated. "I think I can gather some people to oppose him." He lifted himself up slightly. "But I'll have to leave now, I'm afraid."

"Go." Kami Bob commanded. "But I expect you back here soon. And you are not to tell a soul of where you have been or what you have been doing."

"Of course." And Topaz took off.

"I guess I better get going too." Gohan said, slightly nervously. "Maybe it's better if you stay here, Videl." He said to her.

"No." She stated firmly. "I am coming along."

"But that'll take a long time." He protested. Videl knew what was wrong though. And she knew how to fix it.

"Gohan." She walked towards the guy with large steps. The now seriously nervous guy backed up a little, looking away, and clearly not knowing what to do now.

Videl walked straight up to him, until they were only an inch apart. "Look at me." She said, neither ordering nor asking.

Reluctantly, Gohan looked at her, in the eye.

"I am not angry." Videl stated. "And I am not afraid either. So you can just carry me, ok?"

"But what if I hurt you again?" He voiced his fears.

"You won't." She replied confidently. "Dammit Gohan, I slept in your bed for an entire night, and I broke nothing! So what happened just now?" It was supposed to be encouraging, but she kind of trailed off.

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied.

"Then give me your best guess." She continued. "Like I said, I'm not angry, I know it was not on purpose, but I do like to know how to prevent that from happening. It still hurt, you know?"

"I think it was because we shared the bed already last time." Gohan stated. "I was aware of you before I fell asleep, so I think in my sleep I kept my power repressed. This morning I didn't know you were close, so I must not have. After all, the only person anywhere close to me when I sleep is Goten, and he is about as powerful as I am."

She let it go over in her head. That did make sense. "I guess we'll figure that one out later." She stated. And she flew up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against him.

In response, Gohan placed his arm around her. Very carefully.

"You can't hold me like that." She stated, barely feeling him making contact. Gohan gripped her more securely now.

"Tighter." She commanded. And he did so. "Tighter." She repeated.

And again.

"Ok, I'm good." She smiled slightly, as she put her head against his shoulder. His grip was stronger than it had to be, or had been before, but she kind of liked it that way.

Gohan took off, towards North City. He didn't hold back as much as he did before, and they flew at a far faster rate than Videl remembered going. They reached North city in no time.

And a good thing too.

But halfway there, Gohan said something strange.

"Maybe I shouldn't intervene." He repeated, to the dumbfounded girl.

"Why not?" She snapped at him. "Are you really just going to sit there and watch him wreck havoc?"

"I don't want to." He replied. "But in the end, we are people long dead, brought here trough time. Are they going to summon us every time something happens? As hard as it sounds, I think the people in this time are going to have to learn to take care of themselves."

Videl blinked a few times. This was unlike him. He wasn't so selfish. There had to be more to this. There had to be a very good reason.

"If you're not going to intervene directly, did you have something else in mind?" She tried. She knew the guy was smart. Chances were pretty good.

He smiled at her, making her heart jump for a bit.

"I do, actually."

* * *

The two sat side by side, in a small rocking van, with strange bracelet-like handcuffs around their wrists. There were two others with them. One a Satanist, the other looking robotic, and had two red R's on his chest.

"We have been arrested." Videl stated.

"I believe so." Gohan replied.

"Some master plan this is." She mocked him.

"This wasn't part of the plan." He protested.

"Shut up!" The Satanist who took them into custody snarled at them.

In their haste to get to North City, which they did with quite some time to spare, even with the time spend talking back and forth about the plan, they had overlooked one itty bitty tiny detail.

They were wanted criminals.

Gohan figured he'd be able to sense the enemy the moment he showed himself, so sure, why not get arrested? Might be fun. Not like he wouldn't be able to break out or anything.

"For the record, blaming you." Videl said to Gohan. "Also, we're not impostors." She continued to the one who arrested them.

"Your test from the Satan Detector says otherwise." She was replied to.

"If I'm supposed to be the original carrier, from before it was diluted for over four hundred years, doesn't that mean that the normal test doesn't apply to me?" She then tried.

"That's for the counsel to decide." The man replied. Again.

"Think for yourself!" She snapped at him. "Can't you even take a piss without the counsel's say-so?"

Gohan decided to ask a question himself. "What are we even being charged with?" He wondered out loud.

"Deception, attempted assassination and murder." The man summed up. "And we have also reason to believe you are in league with the Rogue Super Satan."

"Wow." The two teenagers said at the same time. Videl looked over at Gohan with question marks in her eyes.

"That is quite a bit worse than last time, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, and we didn't even do anything in the meantime." Gohan replied. "Where did the assassination and murder come from?"

"You snuck into the counsel and tried to kill them." The man replied. Looked like that tale got twisted even further. "And now the one person in charge of keeping an eye on you two has vanished into thin air. It doesn't take much imagination to figure out what happened to him."

"Yeah, nice theories." Videl would have clapped her hands, had she not been wearing those strange cuffs. "But there's one small problem with that. According to your counsel, I do not have enough power to be Videl Satan. And yet, somehow, I was able to threaten the counsel and now also kill one of the most powerful Satanists. That doesn't add up."

"That is for the counsel to decide." The man replied in the yes-man manner.

Videl let out a large grunt. "It is like talking to a brick wall with you people!" She said. "Has brain washing become one of the requirements to join the crew or something?"

"You will shut up, or I will gag you!" The man, now fresh out of patience, threatened.

"What, am I making too much sense?" Videl bit right back. She may not have all that much power, but boy howdy, did she have sharp tongue.

The man stood up, quite a feat in the swirling van, and glared at her. In his hand he already had a cloth to silence her with.

Videl in response stood up herself, and tried to power up. Of course, this was a bit difficult.

She didn't have to be told that the handcuffs would suppress her power, this was as logical as adding one and one. How else would any powerful criminal be dealt with, besides outright murdering them?

But she had a trick up her sleeve. She could rise her power at will, something definitely not common here. Though the device tried to prevent it, she forced her power up.

And a wave of pain shot trough her wrists, as if she had stuck them in boiling water. A yelp escaped her lips, as she tumbled back down, into Gohan's lap.

The man laughed at her. "What, did you really think you were the only one who could do that?" He mocked her. "Did you think you could overpower the handcuffs? Tough luck missy, but when those are overcharged, they start becoming glowing hot.

"You could have warned me before I tried it." She replied, blowing on her wrists, though it didn't have the slightest affect, since the pain came from underneath them. A force of habit.

"And miss you making a fool of yourself?" He continued kicking the downed girl. "I don't think so."

Videl rolled her eyes, and looked over at Gohan, who she found frowning at her. Or perhaps just frowning, with her happening to be in his line of sight. Probably the latter, as his eyes were unfocused.

"So tell me." Videl assumed it was best to leave Gohan to whatever he's doing right now, and continued the 'conversation' with the guy. "What makes you so certain we are in league with the Rogue Satan? Where did that come from anyway?"

"We have evidence." The man shortly replied.

"How nice." She returned. "What kind?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." The man said. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Kind of late to be stating that now.

"Is it because we happened to be in this city today?" Videl tried randomly. And from the looks of his face, she was right. "Yeah, we kind of heard that the bastard would be here today, so we came as well."

"How do you know?" The man asked, sharply now.

"You first." Videl dared him.

"One of our numbers send a message over the radio." The man replied. "How do you know?" He repeated.

"Was this guy called Topaz by any chance?" Videl mockingly asked. "We learned the same way he did, we were there at the time. You want to know how and why, ask him."

"Videl." Gohan spoke up, surprising the other two. "He has arrived."

"Aright then, let's start phase one." She happily declared.

"What are you doing?" The Satanist asked apprehensively.

Gohan nodded, ignoring the man. First they would have to get out of there. So he grabbed the edges of his handcuffs, and powered up. Rather than a gradual increase, he raised his power massively in an instant, and tore the metal off of him in the next, so fast it didn't even have a chance to become overheated.

"Stop!" A new voice echoed. It sounded surprisingly human, considering how robotic this guy looked. He raised his hand while at it, and in the middle he had a small, red bead.

He tried to drain Gohan of his energy, but Gohan didn't as much as flinch. He just tore open the back end, and he and Videl jumped out.

"Could you lend me a hand?" Videl asked, holding up her own cuffs.

"Ah, sure." Gohan replied, somewhat distracted. He reached out to rip them off.

"NO WAIT!" Videl yelled in panic.

"What?" Gohan jumped back, his full focus on her now.

"Right now, this stuff is stronger than my wrists are." She stated, glaring at him a little. "You're going to rip my hands off like that!"

"Oh." He realised his mistake. "Sorry." He apologised sheepishly. He took hold of the metal again, this time a hand on each side, and pulled them apart. Same for the other one.

Their two captors were staring at them with wide eyes.

Videl gently rubbed over her wrists. They were a bit raw from the burn earlier, but nothing serious.

She and Gohan took flight.

"Which way?" She asked him, completely ignoring the other two now.

"Just follow me." He replied, and flew off, her following behind. Their two guards and recovered a little and were hot on their trail.

"Drain him!" The Satanist commanded the Red Ribbon.

"I can't." The cyborg replied. "He is blocking it somehow. I can't drain his energy."

"You're useless!" The other declared.

"No, he's right." Gohan came to his aid. "I have learned how to prevent my energy from being drained."

"How?" He asked.

"Trade secret." Gohan replied evenly.

"F*ck you!" He cursed.

Videl shot a glare back, which somehow made the other two back off a little. It would seem that they didn't doubt her identity so much anymore.

Good. They'd need that belief.

A small shockwave shook the other side of the city. They knew because they saw the clouds being driven away, and a few seconds later a gust of wind reached them. They were pretty far off.

Videl decided to deviate from the plan a little. "So, you guys going in there?" She asked the other two.

"No way." The Red Ribbon replied.

"Why not, he's the most wanted criminal, right?" Videl was actually shocked by the sharp refusal.

"We are all ordered to avoid contact with the Rogue Super Satan." The Satanist answered. "Direct orders from the counsel."

"Counsel this, counsel that." Videl pulled a face of genuine disgust. "No wonder this guy has been allowed to run rampant for so long. If no one is allowed to engage him, how will you arrest him?"

"The counsel is working on something." The yes-man stated.

"A.K.A. sitting flat on their asses doing nothing!" Videl translated. "F*ck that, I'm going in!"

And in she went, Gohan right behind her, leaving the other two behind. Original plan it was then.

Thanks to her practice, Videl had gotten fairly fast, and reaching the site of battle didn't take all that long.

There were no longer any civilians around, all evacuated in record time.

"Those Satanists may not know how to fight, but they sure know how to run." Videl remarked.

"Protecting the people is also part of their jobs." Gohan stated, and he was right. But that didn't matter now.

A tremor shook the ground, and three figures appeared from the tall buildings. Two smaller, dull yellow, one large, and greenish.

The greenish one blasted the other two back down. And headed straight for Gohan and Videl.

His punch was stopped in Gohan's palm, and finally they could see their opponent. He was big, very big, with massive muscles, greenish hair standing upright, white eyes with no pupils, and a mad grin.

Gohan landed a kick in his abdomen, sending him far away again.

"I'm getting flashbacks here." The half blood commented with a smile. "At least this guy isn't as powerful as the other guy was. But it is definitely that form all over again."

Brolly-expy came flying back. Gohan noticed the energy gathering on the chest of the other. He brought his hands to his forehead, and fired a Masenko.

It met with the chest-beam, and overtook it, sending the massive man flying once again.

As Gohan did so, he noticed a lone energy approaching them. One he recognised.

"We got a visitor." He pointed over his shoulder, not taking the chance of looking away from his opponent.

"Visitor?" Videl repeated, and looked around. "Topaz." She called the man flying towards them. "You're looking awfully alive for someone we killed."

"So I've heard." He replied with dark humour. He was in his ascended form. "I see you've met with the Rouge already. Are you going to take him down?"

"Not really, no." Videl replied. "At least, not directly. We got a plan. You'll see."

"The two of you may want to back up a little." Gohan said, as he gathered his energy.

Totally-not-Brolly was flying at him again, raving mad.

The other two distanced themselves. In the distance, Gohan could see many yellow flames, Super Satans, watching them, but too faraway to see clearly.

Showtime.

Gohan watched as the other approached. Then when he was almost reached, Gohan drew inwards.

A shockwave trembled the very sky, and shattered every piece of glass within miles.

A massive column of golden flames had erupted, sweeping aside many who had the misfortune to be standing within its radius.

Once the Satanists had gathered themselves, and were no longer swept away, they could only watch in awe.

Time itself was paused, as all those present drank in this new sight.

The energy was deep golden, in contrast to their own dull yellow.

There was a figure in the middle of the column, shining so brightly it dimmed the sun itself.

Blue lightening clashed violently, nothing more than a side effect of the sheer power on display.

Clouds were driven away in seconds, leaving a crystal blue sky, which seemed dark compared to the bight gold below it.

The very earth seemed to tremble in delight.

Existence held its breath before the power of a true Ascended Super Saiyan.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope the ending of this chapter was to your liking.

What kind of plan could possibly involve Gohan going Super?

Originally, I had Gohan Kikoho Totally-not-Brolly so hard he came out the other side of the planet and went flying into space.

But that was a little over the top.

Not to mention out of character for Gohan.

I'm still calling copyright on that scene though, maybe I'll use it in another story.


	7. Chapter 7, to War,

Special thanks goes to QueenKeesie, for beta reading and helping me.

* * *

Chapter 7, to War,

* * *

A small group of Satanists had gathered on the ground. They had came to this city because they heard the Rogue would appear here. But they never expected him to actually show up.

They did their duty, evacuating the local population within five minutes, and stood by, waiting for orders.

Two of them, the two unlucky enough to be attacked, were fighting him in the air, but were quickly thrown down. They were badly injured.

The enemy flew off, towards a new target, but he bit off more than he could chew. Twice he was thrown back.

The third time, the city trembled.

A vast power had appeared, so massive it made Brolly Junior look like a harmless sleeping toddler.

* * *

Videl could only watch in awe as she witnessed the scene before her. Gohan had given her a description, but her imagination was no match for reality.

She didn't even need the ability to sense energy to feel the sheer amount of power the boy held.

The only reason she and Topaz had not been swept away was because Gohan made special care not to do so.

Looking into the bright light from this closely was painful to her eyes, but she forced herself to do it anyway.

Gohan's hair had taken on a brilliant golden shine, his aura coloured a warm gold. Blue lighting clashed through the air.

If she had not known he was the Delivery Boy, she surely would not have been mistaken now.

Topaz floated not far from him, and he was in his own elevated state. The difference between their forms was clear.

A true Super Saiyan.

She, Topaz, the watching Satanists, even the Rogue Super Satan were frozen in place, watching in awe.

Exactly following the plan.

Seconds ticked by slowly. It took Brolly-wannabe a few moments to compose himself. And he charged in again. Massive power, but little imagination.

Or so Gohan thought. He gathered energy to send the guy back a third time, but then the wannabe veered off slightly to the side.

Where Videl was floating.

The girl barely had time to blink, when a massive fist hung only just before her face.

And had stopped there.

Videl backed off, mostly out of surprise behind the man she could see Gohan, holding the man's foot with one hand.

An air current so powerful came, it nearly swung her along. Gohan drew in his aura, forming it into a single ball of light above his head, on the palm of his other hand.

Despite his white eyes, Totally-not-Brolly had a clear facial expression that could only be described as 'Oh dear Videl'. But locked in Gohan's grip, he had no escape.

Gohan it threw down, and send the wannabe deep into the ground. He made sure it wasn't enough to kill the other, but that was going to hurt like hell.

He breathed out, as he did so he let go of his transformation, which was the cue for Videl to fly in closer, and grab him by the collar.

Time for phase two.

* * *

The golden column had vanished, by becoming a blinding light, which send the Rogue flying like an insect in a storm.

And three people came flying down. They set down on a small plaza, where several Satanists had gathered already.

More Satanists and Red Ribbons came flying to his place. They too had seen what happened, and left their posts to find out what was going on.

One of the three people was a Satanist, evident by the yellow aura, but the other two were not.

For some reason, the Satanist was not dropping out of his transformation.

Who were those two? A girl and a guy, both with black hair. The girl was carrying the guy by his collar.

A few of them recognised the two. The impostors, claiming to be Videl Satan and Son Gohan. Except, they came straight from where that massive power was. And the Satanist, recognised as the would-be deceased Topaz, was clearly not the source.

Leaving two other possibilities. Actually, only one, really.

Gohan was set down by Videl, who landed next to him. A welcoming applause rung through the otherwise empty city.

Videl stepped forward, and waved to the gathering crowd, which made the applause even louder. Bit only for a few seconds, after which it died down.

"Come on, keep going." The raven girl said loud enough to be heard by everyone. "It's not like you're going to be useful for anything else!"

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked softly. This was not part of the plan. They were supposed to ask them for assistance, pretending to have spend all of their energy, and too weak to fight the Rogue.

"F*ck the plan!" Videl stated. "I got a better one." She drew breath, and continued. Too late to turn back now. She hoped this would work.

"When I came here, I heard tales of the so called Satanists, who were my descendants, and protected the world. How very disappointed I was to see you lot!"

The earth rumbled behind her. The Rogue had recovered from the shock, and was now looking for a new target.

She needed a little more time to work her magic.

"Can someone please keep him busy for a minute?" She asked the two behind her.

Topaz looked at Gohan. "I guess you're needed here, so I'll go."

"Hold on." Gohan held him back. "You know how to regulate your power a little, right?" He then asked.

"A little." His confused reply came.

"Try pushing it." Gohan stated. "Push yourself further, until you can't go anymore."

It was strange, but time was ticking, and Topaz had come to trust in the genius from the past. He did was he was told, focusing his power.

It felt strange, yet familiar.

And he rose, higher than ever before. His aura turned warmer, not yet the brilliant gold of Gohan's, but no longer the cold yellow it had been either.

"How?" Topaz merely asked.

"I'll explain later." Gohan replied, a bit of pride in his voice. "Go get them."

Topaz went to do just that.

Videl used this time given to continue her speech. Gohan hoped she knew what she was doing.

"You see that!" She pointed at the retreating golden figure. "There goes the only member of this rotten cult of yours that's worthy of carrying my name!

You are weak! This so-called threat was big enough to pull me four hundred years from the past! Me! Videl Satan! Only to find a disgrace to my name, my legacy!"

She crossed her arms, and glared at the small crowd.

"When I was summoned I was told there was a being as strong as Cell himself." She then stated. "I come here to find a wimp! A pathetic weakling who's not even worth my time! I will not fight! You can go fix your own problems!"

This news dropped in like a bombshell.

One man at the front, one of the braver members, shouted something back. "We are not allowed by the counsel to engage him!" He tried to defend himself, and the rest of them.

"F*ck the counsel!" Videl yelled, loud and clear. "You have power! You have a duty! I believed it was your duty to protect this world from threats like that!" She pointed to the Rogue, who was fighting Topaz, and winning decisively. "AM I WRONG?"

"No." A few voices answered her. Far to little for her liking.

"Then what are you still doing here?" She demanded from hem.

"He is too powerful for us to handle." One replied.

"This guy is here to slaughter you all!" She then yelled. "Are you going to run like the cowards you are, and die like rats? Or are you willing to give yourself a fighting chance? You are more powerful than you think you are!"

She raised her chin, and her voice. "I, Videl Satan! Command you!" She turned and pointed to the air, where Topaz was being held in a throat crushing grip. "Get off your lazy asses! AND FIGHT!"

Silence. Her words echoed over their heads.

One man stepped forward. It was the Satanist who had arrested her earlier.

He assumed his stronger form.

"I will fight!" He stated with certainty. And flew past her, to engage the Rogue.

A woman followed. She recognised her as the one who had led the arrest back at their room.

"I won't stand around and wait to be killed." She declared, and followed the first.

Now a handful more declared their will to fight, and flew off, Satanist and Red Ribbon alike.

After that, people didn't even talk anymore, they just screamed to hype themselves up, and flew off.

Everyone did.

Leaving Gohan and Videl on the ground, by themselves.

"Wow, that worked way better than I expected." Videl commented, a joyful grin on her face.

The two watched as the lone giant was attacked by half a hundred Super Saiyans, and about two dozen Red Ribbons. He was taken aback at first, but soon retaliated.

He was not at full power. He unleashed his energy, driving everyone back. Small green blasts of energy flew in all directions. But his opponents were in all directions as well. The Red Ribbons simply absorbed the blast, and those that escaped were blown up before they could do damage.

"He's stronger than I thought he was." Gohan commented.

"Do you think they can do it?" Videl asked.

"If they are smart about it." He replied. "If not, I'm still here, aren't I? But I have faith in them. By the way." He looked at the smaller girl. "How did you even do that? Just give a motivational speech and they're roaring to go."

"I didn't motivate them." Videl replied. "The motivation was already there. All I did was force them to change perspectives. I knew they wanted to fight. All I did was give them a reason."

"But how did you know that?"

"Just had a gut feeling." She shrugged. "My father may not be a powerful warrior like yours, but he is good at bullshitting and crowd-pleasing, and I thought I might as well put those genes to good use."

This made Gohan laugh out loud. He looked up at the sky. Those people were doing rather well. Super Saiyans kept harassing Brolly-knockoff, never giving him a chance to breathe.

Red Ribbons kept draining his energy whenever possible. A few Satanists were willingly letting them absorb their energy, in order for them to become stronger. But they had limits to the amount of energy they could gain.

And the Rogue remained beyond them.

They also showed they could do more than drain energy, as whenever a Satanist fell duo to a heavy blow, at least one would go down, and pour energy into them.

Everyone kept their distance, only striking when safe, while staying out of his devastating blows. They were looking to outlast him.

But it did not seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Quite the opposite, as his power kept growing. And the blows dealt to him did no damage, only angered him further.

After a particularly hard blow, one of the more powerful Satanists fell down. The one who had been fighting the longest.

Topaz.

He was caught by several of his colleges, and a Red Ribbon started sharing energy with him, in order to keep him alive.

Gohan shook his head. "They can't win like this." He stated. "But if I defeat him, everything will have been for nought." He looked at Topaz, who was being tended to, by sharing energy.

"I got something." He stated. And flew off towards the man. From within his clothes he grabbed the last Sensu Bean.

"Excuse me." He pushed someone side, and kneeled over the wounded and exhausted man. "You don't look so good." He started.

"I imagine." The other replied through clenched teeth. "What took you so long? Were you lot having a tea party down there or something?"

"Yeah, sorry." Gohan smiled at him. And held up the Bean. "Here, eat this, it'll heal you."

The man looked at it in wonder. "Is that… a Sensu Bean?"

"Yes, it is." Gohan nodded. And put it in the other's mouth.

A chew and swallow later, Topaz was magically healed. And his power spiked. This did not escape his attention, nor that of the people around him.

"Does it make you more powerful as well?" He then asked.

"No, that's your bloodline." Gohan looked up at the battle. "Later." He stated, not wanting to explain. "Listen, I have an idea. I need as many people concentrating their power to you, and then, at my signal, you attack with your most powerful attack."

"I'll never land it." The other protested.

"I can take care of that, don't worry." Gohan replied. "At my signal, first cover your eyes, or you'll be affected too, then you will attack."

"Alright then." Topaz nodded. And turned to the cyborg. "You heard him. Son Gohan has a strategy. Get a move on!"

The cyborg needed no more persuasion, and poured energy into Topaz, while also contacting the other cyborgs, filling them in.

More Red Ribbons came down, and shared their energy. Satanists also came down. A few in front to protect the group from lose energy attacks, while the others shared their own energy.

It was only a matter of seconds.

Then everyone broke off. Topaz had reached his limit, overflowing with energy. He focused everything he had on his right arm, making it light up with a deep, golden blaze. The very same colour of Gohan's energy.

"I'm ready." He stated.

"Charge, and wait for my mark." Gohan ordered, and flew off. He went directly between the fighters, breaking up the battle.

"Over here!" He threw a weak blast in the face of the Rogue. White eyes followed him up, towards the sun. He charged, not noticing Topaz behind him closing in.

"NOW!" Gohan yelled, and put his hands to the sides of his face. Topaz put his left arm over his face, turning away. Gohan waited a moment, to make sure Topaz had his eyes covered.

"SOLAR FLARE!" The technique blinded all but two present.

Topaz, still charging in, uncovered his eyes, and found his enemy, hovering in place, grabbing the eyes, like a sitting duck.

"Super Megaton Satan Punch!" He stated. And hit the other right between the shoulders.

Whatever the attack was supposed to do, it probably wasn't exploding on contact. It had simply been too much energy. Both men were engulfed in the blast wave, and thrown in opposite directions.

Topaz to the ground, and the Rogue to the air, to Gohan.

Who took this time to land a devastated blow in the abdomen, making the massive man shoot down. Then he dive kicked on top of him for good measure.

After all, that brute did try to attack Videl, so Gohan felt a little bit of anger towards him.

And everyone was blinded, so no one would see him do it anyway.

He landed near the Rogue, who was dazed, but still consciousness. He waited for a bit, to let everyone recover their eyes. Topaz was injured from the explosion, but it wasn't serious. Just a bit singed, though he was gaining blisters on his arm.

The Rogue was starting to regain his mind.

"Here!" Gohan drew everyone's attention. "Drain him!" He commanded.

Two dozen hands grabbed the Rogue, and drained his energy. Many of the Red Ribbons were firing blindly into the sky, to let lose overflowing energy, just so they could keep on draining.

It wasn't enough. Energy was building inside of him.

Until someone got the bright idea to put those restraining cuffs on him.

It took a dip, but still wasn't enough. The man was now quite literary fighting for his life.

Another set followed. And three more around his shins.

Finally the energy died down, the massive muscles retracted, the hair turned from greenish to gold, to light blonde, to pale blonde. The pupils reappeared, teal, then light blue.

The Rogue Super Satan had finally been subdued.

And he became scrawnier than Master Roshi, with legs like noodles, and arms even thinner. The handcuffs literary fell off of his limbs.

Behold, the true form of the world's most wanted criminal. No wonder no one was able to find him.

Luckily, someone had the wit to tighten the cuffs before the no-longer-Super Satan could regain his power.

Once forced out of his transformation, it was no longer necessary for all RRs to remain by him. Half a dozen remained, switching in when filled up, while the others distributed the drained energy among the weakened.

So far, it didn't look like anyone had died in this battle.

But that was about to change. One of the Satanists approached the Rogue, energy gathered in his hand. He raised it high, ready to strike.

"Hold!" A female voice commanded. Videl was approaching, mostly because she was curious who this guy was.

"What for?" The man questioned.

"He has been defeated." Videl stated. "Taking his life now will be murder."

"He murdered so many!" The man snarled back.

"He is still human, and thus has the right of a fair court!" Videl snapped back. "Or has that changed while I wasn't looking?"

"He's going to be executed anyway." The man argued.

"Maybe." She replied. "But that is not your call to make."

The man scowled, but stood down.

"He looks quite different like this, doesn't he?" She addressed one of the Red Ribbons holding the guy down. "Do you recognise him now?"

"I am running his features against our database." One replied. "So far, there is one near perfect match. Richard Dikinson, the son of one of the shareholders of Capsule Corp, and a descendant of Bulma Briefs. He is better known by the nickname Dick-Dick."

Videl could barely contain a snort. And she thought her fathers name was bad.

"With a name like that, I'd go on a rampage too." She jokingly remarked.

"Err, my lady?" They looked at her in confusion. Wow, these people have no sense of humour.

"Any other matches?" She asked, changing the topic a little, mostly out of feigned politeness.

"So far? No." Her short reply came.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter." She shrugged. "Take him away!"

Though she definitely did not have the authority to give orders, the people still obeyed her without question. No one doubted her now.

"So what do we do now?" Someone asked her.

"I'm not sure." Videl thought for a second, pushing Dick-Dick out of her head. Something was brewing in the back of her mind. Something very nasty, and fiendish.

"What time is it in Satan City?" She asked. Being all over the world threw her sense of time a bit out of whack. She felt like it was afternoon, but it seemed to be morning here.

"Sometime early in the night." One replied.

"Ok." She nodded. The nasty plot was rapidly forming now.

This Rogue was only one of the big problems in this world. There was another, even bigger.

She had a goal.

She had the means.

All she needed now was a reason.

Screw that, the counsel could _be_ the reason.

She made a circular motion with her finger. "Gather round." She said. "I don't want to have to raise my voice again." This was only part of the reason, the other being to give herself a little more time to choose her words.

She had only one shot.

Half a hundred people gathered around her. Gohan was watching from the crowds, but let her do her thing. It worked out very well last time, after all. She was indeed her father's daughter.

"Something has been bothering me." She started off. "I keep hearing about the counsel. And I have yet to hear a good thing about them. Every time they enter the picture, it gets worse.

Now I even learn that the counsel forbade you to fight the Rogue Super Satan. But why did they? Is that not the purpose of the Satanists. To fight those that no one else can? To protect the weak from the strong?

You disobeyed that order, and took down the most wanted criminal in the world in one go. What does that say about the counsel?

They are said to be the leaders, but they don't lead.

They are said to be the most powerful, but they don't fight.

Then what do they do? I know, they sit on their thrones, and rule the world. That is not their purpose. That is not what the Satanists are intended for.

They have become arrogant, and power hungry. They have became the very thing the Satanists should protect the world against.

I think it is time to remove them from power."

Several gasps were heard. Obeying the counsel without question was so ingrained into them that the mere idea shocked them.

"This is rebellion." One stated in horror.

"No, this is revolution." Videl replied calmly.

"What's the difference?" Topaz, who stood nearby as well, wanted to know.

Videl gained a small smile. "The winner." She stated. "With your combined power, you have taken down the Rogue Super Satan. But the counsel is a far bigger threat to the world than he would ever be.

Take up arms. Fly. The Satanists have fallen from grace. Redeem yourselves! Take back your honour! Do your duty! Become worthy of my heritage!"

Videl pumped her fist. She pointed to the sky at an angle. "For too long the counsel has sat on their asses, and let themselves be served. For too long they have bended the law, and denied the people their rights."

"Videl." Gohan called from the sidelines. "Satan City is that way." He pointed her in the right direction.

She had been pointing west.

So she put up her other hand. "Go now! It is time to become who you were meant to be! Not the lapdogs of a few self entitled assholes! But the protectors of the WORLD! So GO! And FIGHT! DO what NO ONE ELSE CAN! YOU ARE THE SATANISTS!"

Half a hundred voices echoed through the sky, and equally as many people ascended, and flew off to Satan City.

A few Red Ribbons flew with them, and a few remained behind.

"I got them all twirled around my little finger, don't I?" Videl softly, yet gleefully said aside for only Gohan to hear, who just grinned back at her. But only for a moment.

"Aren't you coming with them?" One of the remaining RR's asked her.

"Nah." She waved her hand. "It doesn't mean anything if I'm the one who does it. Besides, they don't need me."

"What makes you think that the people at headquarters will just stand down and let them overthrow the counsel?" Gohan said with a face of concern. "There are a lot of Satanists in Satan City. It might become a bloodbath. And even if it doesn't, and the counsel is overthrown, then what?"

He looked at Videl, who was lost for words. She had not yet thought that far.

"Someone will take their place." She then stated.

"Who?" He asked. "You? I thought we were going to go back."

"Not me." Videl replied annoyed. "Topaz maybe?" She then suggested, looking at the only Satanist still there. "I mean, he was thrown out of the counsel because he didn't want to abuse that power."

"I can't." The man refused. "I have to go back to you-know-where."

"Oh, right." She realised.

She looked left and right, hoping someone would come up with something.

Finding nothing, she bowed her head, and felt her happiness flood away, replaced by sorrow and regret. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Not necessarily." Gohan replied, somewhat absentmindedly. "Just let me think for a bit."

"Son Gohan is starting to hatch yet another plan." Topaz stated, mostly to the cyborgs. "Someone start recording, I bet this will be something best documented."

"Got it." One, a woman, replied, and came closer to get a better recording.

Gohan was pacing back and forth for a bit.

Then he looked at Topaz. "Random question, but are the Kings of the World still a thing?"

"Yes and no." Topaz replied without missing a beat. He was getting used to this by now. "They still exist, but they no longer have political power."

"Then how is the world governed?"

"By the prime premier. Each of the states have their own premier, and the prime premier balances the entire world, they are all voted into power by the population."

"Satanists are stationed per district, right?" Gohan continued.

"Per state, yes." Topaz corrected him.

"Then instead of a global organisation, I think the Satanists should become local organisations, accountable to these premiers. Or perhaps have their own leader, voted by either the population or themselves. But then they should still be accountable to the prime premier.

What I'm trying to say is that the Satanists should not be independent from the government. You have grown too large, and now practically rule the world without opposition.

Power corrupts, some people more than others.

I believe that the strong should be led by the wise, not the strongest. Thus, the leader of the Satanists should not be one of them, or even have anywhere near the power level they have. That way, should the leader go sour, he will be easily removed. Especially if they are voted into position."

"You know, those plans are already in existence but the counsel, obviously, opposed them, saying that they were too powerful to be controlled by mere men." Topaz replied.

"And that was the first mistake." Gohan hooked in. "The Satanists have simply become too powerful."

"I guess it is worth trying." Topaz nodded. "Anything is better than what we have now."

"Alright then." Gohan addressed the cyborgs. "Same goes for the Red Ribbons, by the way. You should be independent from the Satanists, but still accountable to the leaders of the world."

He paused for a second. "You got all that?" He then asked.

"Yes." The woman conformed.

"Then go." He told them. "Spread the word. And assist the Satanists. Something tells me they are going to need help. That's why we're going as well." He turned to Videl. "In case things go south."

The woman nodded once more, and now everyone else left, leaving just the three of them.

"Dammit!" Videl let out a bit of frustration. "I really screwed it up!"

"Nonsense." Gohan stated with confidence. "You did the one thing I could not figure out how to do. Sure, I could have flown in and overthrown them myself, but then what? It'll be just one tyrant replacing others. The change has to come from within if it is going to stick, not from people from four hundred years ago."

He put his hand in her side, gripping her lightly.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself." He said to her. "You did so naturally what I never could have done. Inspire people. And push them to better their own lives."

"But I did just what Dad did." She voiced herself. "I'm just using lies and fancy words to get people to believe in me."

Gohan stopped for a second. He could say she wasn't, but she really was. True to form. But there was one slight difference.

"But unlike your father, you didn't try to put yourself in a better position." He then said. "You could not have given such a heartfelt speech if you were only in it for yourself. You didn't even think of becoming the new leader, even though no one would have questioned if you did."

Now he grabbed her shoulder with his other hand. "You are better than that. Yes, you manipulated people, but you did it with their own best interests at heart. You really are the selfless legend they believe you are."

She trembled for a bit, and he could make out a tear flowing down her cheek. Suddenly he got worried. Did he upset her? Did he say something wrong?

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you." He started, but then she threw his arms away, and brought down both fists against his chest.

"I'M HAPPY, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" She screamed at him. Her fists opened and closed, clutching his clothes, while she laughed, cried and buried her face against him.

Gohan looked up and about, then to Topaz, no idea what to do.

Topaz made a hugging motion to be helpful, which Gohan mimicked immediately. Videl just pressed herself harder against him. Definitely the right choice.

Her muffled voice sounded from his chest. "What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked.

Topaz had several ideas, the only T-rated one was to marry him.

Videl didn't actually wail though, she just stood there, embraced, drinking in his warmth, being happy.

It was Topaz who had decided he had waited long enough.

"Not that everyone else's gone, how about you explain something to me." He started.

"Like what?" Gohan looked up at him, while also cherishing the girl in his arms. He was going to enjoy that for as long as she allowed.

"You told me to… I don't know, push my power or something. But how did you know what as going to happen?"

"I didn't." Gohan replied, to his shock. "I did have a suspicion. My transformation is much more powerful than what I've seen you do. It's not just my basic power, the actual Super Saiyan state is stronger in my case.

At first I thought it was because the Saiyan blood had became diluted, which made sense. Except it didn't. I'm only half Saiyan, yet my Super Saiyan is perfectly identical to that of a full blood.

When I saw that Rogue, something connected.

It wasn't the Saiyan blood.

It was the Human blood. You have too little Saiyan blood in you to sustain the transformation from the get go, it would simply be too much power for your body to handle. So it was weakened, to prevent you from ripping yourself apart."

"Then how come I can use more power now?"

"Because you took the time to learn the state." Gohan replied. "Up until now, you have been using the transformation as a power booster, never taking the time to master it properly. Your body never had the chance to adjust to it.

Humans adapt. But only when given the chance too. So when you remained in Super Saiyan for a long time, you finally gave yourself to adapt to it, increasing your tolerance, and became able to draw more power from it."

"Wow, that's so…" Topaz was lost for words. "You thought of all of that in a moment?"

Gohan grinned shyly as he gained a brighter shade of red.

Videl pushed away slightly, so she could look him in the eye. "You are allowed to boast a little, you know?" She asked him.

The only thing this accomplished was a deeper shade of red.

"Well." Topaz shrugged. "I guess he's not the boasting type. Anyway, do you think that, if I keep my training going, I'll be able to reach the same power you have one day?"

"Who knows?" Gohan replied. "Maybe one day, you might. After all, I did."

"Awesome." He grinned back, feeling quite happy himself. For a moment he wondered if Gohan just had that kind of effect on people.

"One more thing?" He stated. "After I ate that bean, my power increased. How?"

"It's your Saiyan blood." Gohan replied. "When a Saiyan heals from a serious injury, their power may make a jump."

"How does that work?" He was asked.

"No idea." He raised both his shoulders. "It just does."

"Hold on a second." Videl came in between. "If that is true, then how come no one ever noticed that in the last four hundred years? You can't tell me no Satanist ever took a serious injury."

"Good question." Gohan thought for a second. "It's probably the Sensu Bean. Healing pods take some time to heal, so the increase in power may go unnoticed, while the bean heals instantly. Then again, I'm not entirely sure what triggers it, just that is has something to do with being close to death."

"So getting close to death will make us stronger?" Topaz abridged.

"It might." Gohan replied. "But I don't think it's a good idea to experiment on that. It does involve getting beaten close to death, after all."

"Point taken." The man admitted. "But I really should be going. It would be rude to keep Kami waiting." He said, and he flew off.

"Kami Bob." Videl said out loud. "Seriously, who thought of that?"

"Don't look at me." Gohan replied. They were still in embrace, and neither of them really wanted to let go. So Gohan lifted off slightly, if only to give himself an excuse to keep holding her like this.

"We still have the counsel to deal with, don't we?" Videl brought to his attention. She was right, that was still happening.

"Let's hurry up then." Gohan nodded, and flew off himself.

He followed the group of Satanists, who were only going as fast as the slowest member. He traced them from high in the sky, far above the clouds, unseen, unnoticed, but still very present.

As he did so, Videl couldn't help but notice the frown forming on his face.

"Is there something wrong? She asked.

"I feel I forgot something." He stated, trying to figure out what it was.

* * *

At the same time, very high above North City was the Northern High City.

Two people were standing on an edge, looking down.

"Well, we've been Cell'd." The first said to the second.

"Thoroughly." The second agreed. "Well, at least the city is still intact, and no one got seriously injured, so that's something."

Indeed, they counted themselves lucky the atmospheric barriers had held.

After all, Gohan had transformed straight below them, and now they found themselves on the other side of the stratosphere.

Ah well, I suppose it is one way to launch a space colony.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Ah, Dick-Dick. Advanced humour for mature people.

If that certain part seemed a little out of place, then that's because it actually is. I only wrote that part only just before uploading.

I was re-reading this chapter, and suddenly came to the realisation I only named a grand total of two people.

Even totally-not-Brolly didn't have a name, despite indirectly causing the time travel. So I had to go and do something about that.

Also, this chapter was a little too serious for my taste, compared to the previous ones.

And yeah, I've been holding on to the Cell'd joke for some time now.

Was it worth it? Probably not.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and please, review. Point out what wasn't right, or what you didn't like, and help me improve. Or point out what you did like, and make my day. I love reading the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8, to the Stars,

Chapter 8, to the Stars,

* * *

Flying from North City to Satan City, where Son Laboratories and the Satanists headquarters were located, took quite a while. Not as long as it had taken Gohan, Videl and Topaz to fly to Kami's lookout, but still some time.

And they skipped a few time zones. Once the group finally arrived, it was a bit past five AM, local time.

Gohan had overtaken the group, and scouted ahead. There was a small group of Satanists gathering before the building, probably waiting for the others to arrive. After all, such a large group moving about must be fairly strange.

High in the sky, almost at the height of Golden Star High City, Gohan and Videl looked down at the place.

Nothing to see of course, save for a few bright dots, as they were too high up. But Gohan had his sensing abilities, and he gave a play-by-play to Videl.

When the everyone from the moving group had arrived, things became a bit quiet, as they were probably talking to each other. Which was way better than an outright war.

But tensions were rising, he could feel the hostility building up.

To prevent senseless violence, the two intervened.

Well, Videl intervened, mostly because she felt a little guilty for setting this in motion in the first place.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Starting a civil war.

There were two people standing in the middle, a few meters apart, clearly talking to each other. Videl decide to land somewhere in between, though a bit to the side.

"I don't care what your delusional…" The spokesman of the defending party was talking, until he caught sight of Videl landing right by them.

Gohan landed behind her, more to the side of the attacking group.

"Howdy." Videl greeted them.

At once, the spokesman of the attackers dropped on one knee, as did all sixty or seventy or so people behind him.

Videl may have been used to people looking up to her, and even admiring her, but not quite this intense.

She finally knew what Gohan felt like when people praised him.

"At least they know their place."

Or maybe not.

To be fair, she only said it to keep up appearances though. She really didn't want people to do that.

Her comment was not without its effects. The leader of the defenders stared at her in pure anger.

And doubt.

Word had spread among the Satanists, telling them how this girl was supposed to be a cheat. But this many were bowing down at her arrival, especially after that strange, enormous power in North City, where these people just so happened to be coming from.

Let's say he was reconsidering his stance. Videl's words, however arrogant, did not miss their mark.

"Videl!" Gohan said sharply. He, of course, didn't know why she said that in the first place. But the girl was about to cross a line from where there was no return.

Luckily, Videl realised this herself as well, just in time.

"Ah, well, I guess news doesn't travel all that fast after all." She then stated.

The man looked surprised. Videl had guessed right.

"You don't know?" She then asked in fake innocence.

"About what?" The man demanded.

Videl merely looked back at the kneeling representative of the attacking side. The man got the silent hint, and got up.

"We have just apprehended the Rogue Super Satan." He then stated.

"What?" The defender asked, taken aback. "How?"

The other made a courtly bow to Videl. "With the help of our esteemed lady, and her vast power, we were able to overcome him."

"I didn't do all that much." Videl replied to him. She may be pretending to be more than what she was, but she was not going to take someone else's credit to do it.

She was not her father. She would not go down that path.

"These people were the ones who took him in." She made a motion to her back, gesturing at all the people there.

It wasn't meant as a popularity stunt, but it sure worked like one. Even Gohan couldn't repress the warm feeling her compliment gave him.

"And after that, you march right here, to overthrow the counsel." The defender stated. "That's not suspicious at all."

This guy was definitely related to Videl, and clearly channelling her spirit.

"Funny thing, actually." She saw it as well, and gained a small smile. "But I do wonder one thing? Where is the counsel?"

"Inside, under my protection." The man stated.

"Why aren't they out here?" She then asked. "Are we not a threat? Are they not the most powerful in the world? What are they doing hiding behind your backs?"

"They do not deal with every matter themselves." He tried to argue.

"Do they deal with any matter themselves?" Videl hooked in immediately, she had been expecting that reply. "And even so, we are a large group of powerful Satanists, defecting against them, and shown up at their doorstep to remove them from power. If we are not a serious threat, then what is?"

The man grimaced, and looked away for a moment, something Videl did not miss.

"But you had your doubts already, didn't you?" She continued gently. "Of course you did, no one is that stupid. I admire your loyalty, but it is misplaced. You should be loyal to the Satanists, to the world, not a small group of people."

"And yourself?" The man asked. "Should I be loyal to you as well?"

"Not at all." She replied, which he didn't expect. "I'm not here to take control over the Satanists. When this is over, me and Gohan are going back to our own time. I have nothing to gain, and nothing to lose. But you do, don't you?"

"So why the army?" The man then asked. This one shot her right through the heart. "If you really are that powerful, and that selfless, what do you need an army for?" The man kept asking, though he was sounding a lot more respectful than he had before. "Couldn't you overthrow the counsel by yourself?"

Ouch. Luckily, she did have an excuse ready, gift wrapped by Gohan, even though he didn't know it at the time.

"What would that accomplish?" She then asked. "I am not staying here, and if I did it myself then the moment I leave the counsel would regain power. If the change is to stick, it will have to come from within."

It wasn't even a lie or excuse. This was the reason Gohan didn't want to intervene. All she did was paint her name over it. Something she didn't want to do, but she knew Gohan would prefer it that way.

A man from the defending side spoke up. It had been so silent that everyone heard it all.

"I think she is right." She stated to everyone. "She may or may not be Videl Satan, but that is not the point."

"That is the main point!" The man said back.

"No." The woman walked up to him. "She is right. The counsel is rotting. Something has to happen, and it has to happen soon."

"But a coup." The man argued. "This is going too far!"

"Really?" Another man spoke up. "Then where is the counsel? We are here to defend this place with our lives, and they, the most powerful of us all, sit on their asses doing nothing!" He spat. "As usual." He then bitterly added.

"But this is treason!" The first man argued. "The counsel may not be so as pure as they should be, but they are still in charge for a reason. The moment we decide to defy them, who will we listen to? Literally every single other government is so far below our power that a single Satanist could wipe them out!"

He turned his gaze back to Videl. "I am sorry, but I can not agree to this. There are over a thousand Satanists across the world, among the tens of thousands powerful energy users. The moment one of them goes wrong, our entire government could be wiped out on the spot. The counsel is the only entity powerful enough to control them.

Yes, they have gained far more power than they should have, and yes, they are abusing that power, but it without them, humanity would have driven itself to extinction already."

Videl looked at him for a second, thinking. She wanted to go against him, but that would be a mistake. She looked back at the people behind her. They were clearly in doubt now, reconsidering the wisdom of coming here.

Of course they were, this man was probably right.

Gohan was the one who replied. During the speech, he had walked up to Videl's side.

"We are not here to overthrow or destroy the counsel." He replied. "We did not come here to fight at all. We are merely here to show our dissatisfaction, something apparently not allowed by them. We do not want them removed, merely changed. They have to reconsider their ways."

Them man wanted to reply, but Gohan held his hand up. "But we are wasting time here. Our business is with the counsel itself. It is them we should talk to."

The man hesitated, and looked back at the people at his own back.

The second man merely stared, mulling it over, while the woman simply nodded slowly. "Yes." She said. "No matter who is right, the counsel should be here."

The man turned, and walked over, to discuss it softly with the others.

Videl thumped Gohan in the side. "Smart move." She said softly.

"That's not all." Gohan softly replied back. "Look at the sky."

Videl looked up, but saw nothing but a few stars twinkling. Twinkling a lot, actually. And irregularly. Something was up there, a lot of something.

"More Satanists, I think." Gohan informed her. "They have been arriving from nearby positions, probably wondering what is going on. And more are still on their way."

"This is getting out of hand, isn't it?" Videl asked him.

"Not yet, but it could turn nasty very quickly." He replied.

The people were done talking, as the negotiator approached them again.

"This will be a conference of peace." He declared. "As long as you do not attack us, and we will not attack you."

"Then the same will go for us." Gohan replied. "We are here to talk, not to fight. Thus, whoever attacks, or tries to provoke an attack, will be an enemy of this very conference, and everyone in it. Is that acceptable?"

Them man nodded. "We will inform the counsel of these terms."

"Finally, progress." Videl sighed. And looked back again. To the people still kneeling. "You really can stand up now, you know?" She said to them. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think it's very comfortable."

They stood up. The people in the sky came closer, into view. The defenders spread out a little, forming half a circle, and the attackers did the same, making it a full circle.

The wait was short, and a twenty-some people in fairly fancy robes set down in the circle.

The counsel.

"What is the meaning of this?" One demanded from the defending negotiator. "I thought we told you to take care of it!"

"This kind of goes beyond my jurisdiction." The man bowed slightly as he replied.

"You are useless!" The man spat.

Another seized up Videl. "Arrest her!" He commanded.

Well, so much for a peaceful conference. It would have been, had anyone actually moved to obey the order.

The counsel members looked around, and were quite surprised to see nothing happen.

"What is wrong with you?" HE asked the group.

"You come to a negotiation, and the first thing you do is demand an arrest?" Videl asked, disbelieving. "After all the vouching done for you, this is how you act?"

"I am a counsel member." The man stated arrogantly.

"That does not set you above the law." A new voice sounded. Gohan recognised him. It was the captain Topaz talked to, on the day the two of them were brought here, the one with a red glass before his eye, and the insignia of the Red Ribbon in his chest. "Not anymore." He continued. "We, the Red Ribbons, renounce our loyalty to the counsel, for now."

"You can't do that!" Another counsel member stated.

"We can, we will, and we just did." He replied. "Whether or not you regain it, depends on the outcome of this talk."

"Fine!" The spokesperson spat to Videl. "Talk!"

"I think you already know." She replied. "We want reformation."

"Not going to happen." He stated. "Talk's over, have a nice day."

One could commit suicide by climbing on this guy's ego and jumping down to his intelligence.

"And like that, you have unlocked civil war." Videl commented. "Either reform, or be reformed."

"Is that a threat?" He wanted to know.

"You better believe it was!" She replied.

"You think you can threaten us with your puny power?" Another asked with ridicule.

"I already did before, didn't I, according to you yourselves." Videl replied slyly. They pretty much set this one up for themselves, and she had no problem abusing it. "And my personal power doesn't matter. We're here to talk, not to fight."

"You only say that because you're weak." The counsel member stated. "Only the weak want to negotiate. Because they can not gain it by force, they hope to gain it by trade. We are powerful. We will not negotiate."

"Err, sir, I don't think that's right." One of the defenders added in.

"Hey Gohan." Videl used this time. "You can share your energy, right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked in return, but got no answer.

"Give me enough to make a point." She then said. And walked forward.

She looked the counsel member right in the face. "You still think that I am weak?" She asked.

"Err, Videl?" Gohan sounded, but she didn't hear him.

"I could crush you within a heartbeat." The man stated proudly.

"Fine, I'll just show you." Videl stated with pride. "It is time for my inner powers to awaken again!" She said loudly, flaring her aura while at it.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Gohan had not given her energy.

Then Gohan's voice rang through her head. 'If I were to do that to you, you'd die.' He said telepathically.

"My inner powers want five more minutes." Videl then bullshitted on the spot.

"Well that's just bullshit." Someone, Videl thought from her side, stated out loud. He was right, but it still hurt.

"Ok, fine." She sighed in fake resignation. "I miscalculated. I'm not very good at controlling my power. The Rogue didn't even have a fraction of the power Cell possessed. But neither do I anymore." This made quite a few people gasp. "I ended up burning myself out in that battle. And in order to stop the Rogue, I had spend what little I had regained."

She looked at the counsel, and could see the greed well up in most of their eyes. She hesitated for a second, but continued. "Right now, I am vulnerable."

"I knew it." The man said arrogantly. "You really are weak. And you will pay for defying us." He stated gleefully. "As a counsel member, I hereby sentence you to death."

"Hold that thought." Videl replied unimpressed. "I did manage to get the Rogue arrested. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Didn't you say the Satanists captured him?" He asked.

"I helped out." She replied.

"With your puny power?" He asked.

"Don't you have those reader thingies?" She then asked back.

"Scouters." Gohan helpfully said.

"Scouters." Videl repeated. "You must have read the power, right?"

"But you don't have such power anymore, do you?" The man stated. "You are subject to our mercy, and we will not have any." With the last sentence he raised his arm, gathering energy in his fist.

Videl only saw it for a moment before it came down.

And was stopped.

But not by the man. Nor Gohan.

Five hands had grasped the arm. Two more sets around the back of the man. People had jumped in. Four Satanists, the Red Ribbon captain from earlier, and two fellow counsel members had intervened.

"Are you insane?" One of the two hissed to the attacking counsel member.

"Got off of me!" The man snarled.

"We agreed to a non-aggressive conference." The other continued. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"GET OFF!" He screamed. And ascended. The force pushed everyone off of him.

As a drop in a calm lake, the transformation triggered a ripple reaction across the people. But unlike the water, these ripples grew as the circle became larger.

As if it were a wave, gold shot through the Satanists, on the ground and in the air alike. It was a moonless night, and darkness filled the place, lit only by the light from Son Laboratories.

But the yellow flames of two hundred Super Satans turned the dark night into day.

There were lines from were there was no return. And one had been crossed.

The man looked around, realisation slowly dawning on him. He was no longer able to throw his weight around. The power of twenty was nothing to two hundred.

Twenty? No, he stood alone. His fellow counsel members did not come to back him up.

"Take him away!" Videl ordered, pointing at the offender. "He will be tried for treason against the Satanists."

The man scowled, but when half a hundred Red Ribbons landed by him, he swallowed his pride and surrendered.

A new person stepped up, and resumed the talk, this time properly.

Gohan turned away, and took Videl with him. They were no longer needed here.

"Where should we go?" Videl asked. "Come to think of it, shouldn't we be sleeping right now? Did we skip a day or something?"

The constant travelling between time zones had thrown their internal clock into disarray.

Someone approached them. The captain of the Red Ribbons, who declared his hostility earlier. He clearly wanted to talk with the two.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we're not needed anymore, and this looks like it could take a while." Gohan replied to him.

The man looked down, and bowed slightly to them. "I speak for the world when I say we are eternally grateful for your help." He stated.

"Well, we did get the most unbelievable adventure ever, so I guess that's fair." Videl replied with a massive grin.

"So I have heard." The captain replied. "Topaz has told me a few things. But I do wonder, where did he go? He has shown up at the battle in North City, but hasn't been seen since."

"Ah, he is… err…" Gohan started, but didn't really know how to reply. "Training." He then stated. "At a secret location. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm allowed to talk about the place."

"But he is alive, I take it?" Captain obvious asked. "Probably, he did show up after all." He then said aside to himself. "Anyway, I have heard of your grand tour over the world. Is there a place in particular you'd like to visit before returning again?"

"Wait, so soon?" Videl questioned. "But the counsel thing isn't done yet."

"That could take days, perhaps years, even." The captain answered. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I believe you have done more than your part already."

"In that case, how about Atlantis?" Gohan suggested out of nowhere. "We've heard about it, and we'd like to see it."

"Atlantis?" The man repeated. "A little expensive, but very well, the state will provide. I'll arrange a ship after lunch, so you can catch some rest before you leave. Does that sound good?"

"Alright." Videl agreed for the both of them. "Think we should head back?" She then asked Gohan. "I'm pretty tired already. By the way, how did this much time pass already. I feel like it should be evening or afternoon or something."

"You did sleep for quite a while after we arrived at the… place." Gohan started. "And we were up for nearly twenty hours afterwards, so I guess it kind of fits."

"Oh, whatever." She shrugged. "Let's go."

"If I may?" The captain, who didn't want to interrupt them, now spoke up. "Your room here is still unused, and left intact, so if you would like, you could spend the night here."

Videl looked at Gohan, who looked back. The Lookout was pretty far away, and this place had way softer beds.

"Sure." Videl nodded. And they went inside, as behind them, the Satanists and Red Ribbons were discussing the terms of their new method of operation.

"Alright then." The captain nodded. "Then you'll be staying the night here, have a trip to Atlantis tomorrow, and leave for your own time when you return.

"Wait, what?" Videl looked up, scandalised. "Already? We still haven't seen everything yet!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to return soon." He tried to persuade them. "The more time you spend here, the harder it will be for you once you do get home."

Videl blinked, and looked at Gohan.

"He may be right." Gohan scratched his chin. "If we spend too long here, we might start to feel a little too much at home, and that'll make going back that much harder."

"How do you even know that?" She questioned.

"I've been away from home for quite some time." He replied. "About a year and a half, or so. I missed home of course, but when I finally did get home, I actually missed … well, the other place." He explained. He was of course referring to Namek, and the Namekian spacecraft, as well as his training grounds with Piccolo. But that wasn't something he couldn't say with other people present.

Thankfully, Videl understood, and didn't pursue.

"Fine." She sighed. "I guess it's for the best."

* * *

The captain said it was left in the same state. He should have said it was left untouched. Even the burned bed was still there.

Ironically, their passes still worked. Apparently, no one thought to revoke their access. Oh well, easier for them.

Gohan and Videl decided to sleep in the one good bed, back to back, which went well at first, until Videl turned in her sleep, and prodded the other.

Which made him turn too, and swing his arm out a little. With his elbow right into her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, watching the other rub her shoulder in the dark.

"It's fine." She sighed. Damn, that hurt more than she cared to admit. "You didn't do it on purpose. At least, I hope not, for your sake."

"Of course not!" Gohan protested. And realised she was jesting him. Mostly because she started to laugh at his expense.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, pouting a little.

"Because you make it too easy." She replied. And laid back down again. This time with her back against his side, and her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we're going to have to work on that." She told him, closing her eyes again.

"Yeah." He agreed, putting one arm around her. Once again he noted how wonderful it felt to hold her close like this. So trusting. Despite what happened just now.

'Why does she?' He suddenly wondered. 'It's not normal for a girl to just sleep like this, is it? Then again, this isn't exactly a normal situation.

Which means once we go home I won't be able to hold her like this anymore.' He realised, and gripped her just a little closer to himself. Suddenly he didn't want to go back home all that soon.

"Hey." She spoke up. "Could you ease up a bit? It's getting a little uncomfortable."

"Ah." He let go. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I noticed." She replied, raising one hand to his face, stroking his chin. "Accidents happen. Don't worry about it."

And opened her eyes, gripping his chin. She just realised something. "Do you shave? I haven't seen you shave. And we've been stuck together for a almost a week now."

Wow, someone got the most random question award.

"No, not really." He answered.

"You don't shave at all?" She asked, frowning again, which meant she had once again found something interesting.

"No, actually." He admitted. "I've never shaved in my life."

"Good grief, you're weird." She sighed.

"I'm half human, and you think me not having to shave is weird?" He protested.

"Yep." Videl replied bluntly. "By the way, is that related?"

"Maybe?" He asked, half to himself. "Come to think about it, I've never seen dad shave either. Or Vegeta for that matter. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing?"

"Saiyans are weird." She chuckled.

"Are you going to say that every time?" He was starting to see a pattern.

"Yup. Better get used to it." She stated. And turned on her side, hooking her shoulder in his armpit, snuggling in a bit. Talking time was over. She wanted to sleep.

Gohan placed his arm back around her, silently enjoying her touch.

Little did Gohan know, Videl was enjoying their contact even more than he was.

The following morning, well technically the same one, they got up. Videl was a little unhappy, as her arm had a restricted blood flow, and was now feeling pins and needles.

Of course, complaining was beneath her. It wore off quickly anyway.

And so they had lunch, since the day was passing as such, and prepared themselves for a trip under the ocean.

* * *

"What do you mean, we're going into space?" Gohan asked the man, not understanding.

"Are you not headed to Atlantis?" The man behind the counter replied, also not understanding.

Videl and Gohan were told to go to a place in Satan City, a large launch platform, from where they would venture into Atlantis.

But something, somewhere, had gone wrong. The catch was finding it.

Luckily, they had some time to spare.

Videl did the smart thing, and called someone. The one who arranged their trip. The cyborg captain.

"Of course you're going into space." The man replied, also not understanding, after she laid out the situation for him. "Where did you think you'd be going?"

"Underwater?" She replied. "You know, Atlantis, the lost city under the sea?"

"Never heard of it." Her reply came. "Atlantis was named after its founder, Atlantia, who had the crazy to start a space colony."

"That…" Videl had to think for a moment. "Ok, I guess we misunderstood. But that's even better, you know?" She then added, feeling pretty excited all of a sudden.

"Good, because it wasn't cheap." The man stated. Now he reminded her of her father. He used the exact same tone as well.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Thanks for the heads-up, and sorry for the mistake."

"Not a problem." He hung up.

"So." She turned to Gohan. "We're going into space for a bit."

"Cool." He replied.

"That's it?" She frowned. "I know you have been in space before, but come on, show a little excitement, would you?"

"I just hope this trip doesn't end up like my first one." Gohan joked slightly.

"You never told me how it went." She then reminded him.

"It's a long trip, I'll tell on the way, ok?" He decided. She agreed.

* * *

About three hours later, they would almost arrive. They had boarded a shuttle, which would take them to Atlantis.

Between the takeoff, a safety video, a bathroom break and some snacks, Gohan was recounting part of his life's story.

"She just started screaming at us." He said, laughing at the memory. "Said something about the air possibly being different from Earth. Thinking back, she was right of course, walking out like that was a pretty stupid move."

"Ey, you were five." Videl argued for him. "Krillin is the one who should have known better."

"Anyway, we didn't die from the air, which was lucky." Gohan continued. "But I'll never forget that yelling she gave us. Unfortunately, we weren't alone as two guys showed up out of nowhere, and blew a hole in our ship."

"Attention all, we will land in five minutes." The system informed them.

"Aw, man, it was just getting good." Videl complained out loud.

"Well, to be continued, I guess." Gohan replied.

They had their own private compartment, which they appreciated. It was arranged as such ahead of time, so they wouldn't be assaulted by fans who recognised them.

Kind of a moot point when their faces were never broadcasted either.

"Hey Gohan, I just thought of something." Videl spoke up. "We call them spaceships, right? And we're pretty much venturing into the dark void, aren't we?"

"Where are you going with this?" He wondered out loud.

"If you look at it like that, the name Atlantis isn't so strange after all." She then stated.

"I don't get it." Gohan didn't get it.

"Oh, never mind." She sighed, not really feeling like explaining it all.

After three hours, they were finally there.

And they were disappointed.

At first.

Of course, the main disappointment was the lack of aliens, but they really should have seen that one coming.

The colony existed out of two parts, the inner 'planet', and the outer 'ring'. The inner part was hollow, and held the main city. In the middle was a massive ball of fire, functioning like a small sun. It was in fact based off of the same technology that made the black hole in Capsule Corp.

The biggest difference was that this one was not accessible. For obvious reasons.

All around it were homes and cities, and even small forests and lakes. This place was as large as a small country.

It was, in fact, a hollow world. When they looked up they could see the land curving upwards, all the way over their heads.

Quite impressive, actually.

The outer ring was made mostly of two layers, two greenhouses where plenty of crops were grown.

All under artificial gravity, of course. It was amazing to see how far that tree of technology had progressed.

It was pretty interesting to see how a place like this tried to function. It was designed to be independent from the Earth, but things did not quite go as planned.

As it turns out, the place didn't produce anywhere near enough food for the population.

So, instead of being shot into space as a colony ship, it was kept in orbit, no one really sure what to do with it now.

On the plus side, Gohan and Videl got to see the place.

And when they had diner, they picked a restaurant with a view of the Earth.

Best. View. Ever.

It would have been quite romantic, had Gohan not been stuffing his face the entire time. Nothing says mood-kill quite like an eating Saiyan.

Of course, it had a romance all of it's own, but Videl wasn't quite there yet.

And the food they were served, it was far better than anything they had had so far in this time. No exotic dishes or special spices or anything, just your average meals, made locally, cooked to perfection.

Gohan just had to get hold of a recipe, and take it with him as a souvenir. So he did. Not that his mother's cooking wasn't delicious, but his own skills weren't all that great. This was an excellent start, he believed.

After dinner he and Videl finished the tour of the place.

Not much left, though to Videl's annoyance, Gohan became quite stuck at a certain place, where the theories of the artificial sun were being explained, amongst many other things.

Once, a nerd, always a nerd.

She had to drag him out of there.

A good thing too, as they remembered just then that the back trip was also three hours.

At first Gohan planned on continuing his story on the way back, but the both of them were just a little tired.

Videl decided to take a small nap, using Gohan's lap as a pillow, which ended up lasting the entire trip, since he kind of dozed off himself.

It would have been cute, had she not been drooling all over his pants, something he only found out when he woke up.

Thankfully, it wasn't actually at his crotch, but it still looked like he wet his pants. Which Videl kept bringing up.

No mercy. Even when she was the actual culprit.

Luckily for Gohan, it was fairly busy at the launching platform, as Atlantis wasn't the only place being travelled to, and he could fly from there, so it didn't really draw attention.

In the air, he cheated by raising his aura, drying his pants.

"Ah, you're finally back." The captain had been waiting for them. "The trip lasted a few tads longer than expected, I take it?"

"Yeah well, ubernerd over here wanted to see everything." Videl pointed to Gohan. "And I mean everything."

"The most brilliant mind in a place completely surrounded by incredible technology." The captain summed up. "I wonder why."

"Point taken." Videl admitted.

"Are you ready to leave?" The man asked. "Perhaps a quick shower, and changing back to your own clothes would be a good thing?" He half suggested.

"Actually." Gohan started. "We're really tired, how about a bit of rest first?"

"That's not really what we had in mind." The man protested.

"Oh come one, what's one more night?" Videl pressured.

It took a bit of convincing, but in the end, the man gave in. Of course, it was hard to refuse the legendary Videl Satan and Son Gohan.

So back to their room they went. And there was a pleasant surprise. The burned bed had been replaced.

And the clothes they had been wearing had been washed and were waiting for them.

"Aaaahh!" Videl sighed in pure ecstasy as she let herself float on the cloudy softness that was her mattress. "I think this is what I'm going to miss the most."

"No kidding." Gohan let himself fall on the other bed as well. "I can sleep on the ground if I want to, but I'm still going to miss these beds."

"So, we shower first, or we sleep first?" She asked him. "I was thinking, sleep, since we're pretty much on beds already."

"I'm not really tired." Gohan replied. To be fair, they did just have a three hour nap. "Besides, it's still early. I could do with a shower though."

"I got dips." Videl called.

And remained in bed.

"If you want to shower, you're gonna have to get up." Gohan said to her, also remaining down.

Only with the greatest of willpower could Videl detach herself from the oh so wonderful bed.

She grabbed her clothes and made damn well sure the door was locked this time. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

During her shower, she got a bad idea.

* * *

Gohan was sitting in one the chairs, and reading that one magazine again, 'The Legend of Videl Satan.', when Videl came out again.

"Did you know that…" He started as he looked up. Then his heart jumped so high it rattled his brain.

Instead of wearing them, Videl had her white shirt loosely in one hand, her gloves and shoes in the other, and thus had only her bra on her top, with her black shorts spanning over her bottom.

Unfortunately, she did sport a bit of a bruise on her left shoulder, thanks to last night. It wasn't bad, and didn't blemish her looks in the slightest, but it was still visible.

"I know what?" She tried to ask innocently, but couldn't quite make it. Fortunately for her, Gohan had become a little too preoccupied to notice.

Oh, how the tables had turned. Though she felt incredibly embarrassed, deep down she knew she was enjoying it.

"I err…" Gohan turned away. He was politer than she was. But not before getting what she was sure was going to be a permanent mental picture of her.

But it did confirm something she had been hoping for. At the beginning of their trip, Gohan would have either turned away immediately, or not be bothered at all.

"I guess I'll go shower now." He said as he stood up, grabbed his set of clothes and almost ran to the bathroom.

Despite her embarrassment, Videl couldn't help but chuckle at the oh so innocent boy. She knew he wasn't going to try anything, which was the only reason she felt comfortable doing it at all.

And another reason. Thanks to Gohan's flustered distraction, he hadn't noticed Videl sneaking away two pieces of clothing.

A white shirt and a black vest.

She grinned slyly as she threw these two on his bed. She just had to see him one more time. She also put on her own shirt back on, just in case.

She threw her own stuff down by her bed, and nestled herself underneath the blanket.

So soft.

Videl let her mind go over the last few days. How many days has it been? Five, six maybe? It felt so much longer than that. Enough to fill a small book.

And that thought landed her on an idea.

By the time Gohan was finished with his shower, Videl was quite busy. But not too busy to abandon her work and focus on him instead.

She got into a foolish grin as she could feel her face heat up.

His raven hair still wet, yet defying gravity, his dark eyes looking over the table, looking for the missing pieces of his outfit.

And his uncovered top, the likes of which she was not likely to see on anyone else in her lifetime, was open for her to admire.

Come to think of it, those suits those Satanists were wearing were pretty form hugging. And all were physically fit.

For a second she wondered if such looks were a Saiyan thing. She most certainly hoped they were.

Gohan turned, and looked at her with question in his eyes. He didn't even need to asked her. Then again, she was the culprit.

"If you're looking for your shirt and vest, they're on your bed." She said to him.

"How'd they get there?" He wondered out loud.

"I put them there." She admitted.

"Why?" He wondered out loud.

"So you'd walk over to take them." She admitted as well.

"And why would you do that?" He asked, while, to her regret, putting on his shirt.

She had been honest so far, why stop now? "Because you're so handsome, and I kind of like looking at you." She stated. "I guess I'm a bit perverted like that."

"Well." He scratched his neck in that cute way only he does, grinned and blushed himself. "Being a little perverted is healthy, I guess." He tried to excuse her, even though she wasn't looking for one in the slightest.

"By the way." She suddenly wondered out loud. "You never told me how I looked."

It was interesting to see his face go through various shades, before settling on what could only be described as the lights one uses on airport runways.

"You looked err…" He started. "Pretty."

Probably not just pretty, but it would seem that any other description got stuck between his brain and his tongue.

Looked like she wasn't going to be the only one leaving with a little crush.

"But do you really think I'm that handsome?" He then asked her.

It made her sigh. "Gohan, gods of love would hang their heads in shame when standing next to you." She told him straight from the heart. "I thought I was used to seeing attractive men, but dear Videl." She chuckled at her own name. "How wrong I was."

"It's not that bad, is it?" He tried to downplay, as he nervously grinned. It only added to his charm.

"No, it's that good." She corrected him.

Satisfied with her answer, she turned around, and nestled herself a little further.

So comfortable.

And saddening.

She'd never feel this wonderful bed again.

Tomorrow they would return home.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. And special thanks to QueenKeesie, for beta-reading for me, and pointing out a few flaws.


	9. Chapter 9, to an Old Friend,

Chapter 9, to an Old Friend,

* * *

'The following morning.

Finally it was time to head back home. Full of everything they had seen and experienced, the two from the past ventured into their chamber in the time machine, as Topaz shut it for them, causing them to press together again.

And this time, they exchanged sparks of their love from their eyes, having grown excited from having their beloved one -this- close to them.

Topaz pressed a few buttons, but then the entire device began to shake.

Distracted by their intense gaze, the two did not hear his warning, and only realised something was wrong when they felt pain shoot through their bodies.

Topaz watched in horror as he saw the time machine, and the two wonderful people inside it, rip itself to atoms, irreversibly erased for all time.

Boom.

End of Story.

Sorry, but not all stories have a happy ending. Time travel is a risky business, the time machine was still only a prototype, and this was only the second journey. They really should have known better than to use it so carelessly.

And to all the readers who feel unsatisfied by this ending;

Sucks to be you.

I will not apologise.'

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan frowned, a slight annoyance on his face. "It had been pretty good so far. Why did you end it like that?"

"In my defence, we haven't gone home yet." Videl tried to excuse herself.

They had woken pretty early in the morning, and decided to have breakfast. Between sleeping in yesterday, taking a three hour nap and going to bed pretty early, they only slept a few hours.

Since it wasn't time yet, they loafed around in their room for a bit.

Videl, who had started writing down their story yesterday, continued writing, while everything was still fresh in her mind.

Gohan found this to be a pretty good idea, and made his own writings.

Once mostly done, they exchanged papers, and read each other's writings.

Of course, Videl had to make her own version, which had the both of them die tragically three times. And it may have had a bit of fan service concerning Gohan. Detailed descriptions and such.

She laid on her bed, still reading Gohan's writing. It was pretty good, if a bit dull. He just had to mention the details of many of the technology he had seen, and abridged the exciting parts.

She was prone, propped up on her elbows, her feet alternating as they were swinging back and forth.

Gohan on the other hand was sitting in a chair.

The reason she had her back turned was rather simple and it was the same one as to why she wasn't even close to finishing reading his draft. For some reason or the other, maybe to humour her, since she admitted liking it yesterday, he had not put on a shirt. Or so she reasoned.

Little did either of them realise, he was actually doing the same thing she did last evening. And he got the same suspicion as well.

"Besides, why did you write us as a couple?" He started giving commentary.

"To make it more interesting." She replied. Truthfully, she kind let her imagination run a little too freely. But she didn't know they were going to exchange their writings.

"Also, I don't remember dying." He then added.

"Everyone's a critic." She sighed. "I just made it a bit more exciting, you know? Otherwise, no one is ever going to buy these."

"I'm not looking to sell." He protested promptly.

"Maybe you're not, but I am." She replied. "How about you make a version for us, personally, and I'll make one for the masses, ok?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." He denied.

"It'll be fine." She sighed. "I left out the more specific details, and altered our characters."

"Yeah, you transferred all my power and knowledge to yourself, and turned me into an idiot that needed saving all the time." He complained. He stood up and walked towards her.

"A handsome idiot." She replied cheekily, not looking back. "At least you're still in it. I almost wrote you out, you know?" She said, but wasn't serious.

"Oh really?" He had caught on. Standing by her bed, he extended a single finger, in a position where it would brush Videl's unprotected sole as it swung by.

This got a small eep out of her, telling him she was at least a little ticklish.

"I guess we could make a combined version for ourselves, and one for sale?" Videl suggested, ignoring what just happened.

"But why would you want to sell it?" Gohan asked, letting the girl brush herself a second time.

"Why not?" She asked. "Why wouldn't we publish this? It is a wonderful tale."

"Well, if you say so." Gohan admitted, and let her brush by his finger a third time.

"Hi!" She let out, a little uncontrolled. "Will you stop that?" She then asked.

"Stop what?" Gohan asked, touching her sole a fourth time, pretending not to understand.

"That."

"This?"

"Yes, that."

"You mean this?"

"Yes. Stop it."

She was complaining, but she also did it in a light tone, and kept her feet swinging, while her aura reflected her own amusement.

"You really mean this?"

"Yes, that."

"And you want me to stop doing this?"

"Yes, stop."

"If you really want me to stop doing this, I'll stop doing this."

"Ok, fine."

"Then I'll stop doing this." Gohan said, doing the thing one last time.

"Don't just give up like that." She looked back, a little annoyed now. Or so she tried. But since her eyes were a little too low to meet his, the effects were lost.

Gohan laughed softly, and sat down by her hips.

She shuffled over little to give him more space.

"Kind of hard to believe it has only been a few days." Gohan said, reaching out and letting his hand slide over the back of the girl next to him.

He felt her take a deep breath. She threw the papers off of the bed, and laid her head down, looking up at him.

"Yeah." She agreed. "It feels so much longer than that. So much has happened. So much has changed. For me, at least." She gave a sad smile. "It's like the world I'm going back to isn't even the same I left behind."

"But it is." Gohan replied, not understanding what she meant. "You just didn't know it at the time."

"But that's what I mean." She said annoyed. "It won't be the same. I can fly now, and use energy, and other 'tricks'. I'm no longer the daughter of the saviour of the world. How am I supposed to face my friends? And dad?"

She shot up, pressing his hand away as she did so. "Dear Kami, my dad." She breathed. "How am I ever supposed to face him again, knowing he lied to the entire world?"

"We'll get there when we get there." Gohan said. "Just know that I'm glad he took the credit. It allowed me to live in peace, after all."

"Ah, Gohan." She turned around to face him. "You're too good for this world." She said with a smile. Then she grasped him by taking him around the chest, just under his armpits, and let herself fall on her back.

He let her drag him down, right until he was lying mostly on top of her, with her softness gently squeezed between their ribcages.

And, of course, according to all rules of storytelling, this was where they were interrupted.

The cyborg captain came walking in, accompanied by two Satanists. One of them a woman, who came in first and started talking. "It is ti… ~me…?" Words became stuck in her mouth as her eye fell on Gohan's physical architecture, as well as his current position.

The captain was right behind her. "What is the… sweet Videl!" He swore, his one eye going wide.

"Oh, great, here's Captain C*ckblock." Videl complained out loud. "Where were you six hours ago?"

Gohan put his finger over Videl's lips. "Don't be such a potty mouth." He jokingly berated her.

She grinned, and pouted her lips. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She said playfully, letting herself drift away in his dark eyes.

Gohan just blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

This made Videl frown and blow his finger away. "Never mind." She sighed, barely able to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"Err… excuse us?" Captain C*ckblock was still there. "It is time for you to leave." The man tried to state firmly, but thanks to circumstances outside of his power, he could not.

"What are you still doing here?" Videl asked, even more annoyed now, and raised her head to look over Gohan's shoulder. "Can't you see we're busy?" With a sigh she let her head fall back down. "Ugh, you two killed the mood."

"Sorry." Gohan apologised sheepishly, and wanted to push off. However, Videl got hold of his sleeve, and had a slightly alarmed expression on her face, making it clear she did not want him to get off of her. Both were unseen by the captain.

Instead, she wiggled herself a little to the side, so she could look at the captain without having to raise her head.

"I just thought of something." She said to him. "We left our time near the evening. If we go back now, we'll be messing up our rhythm."

Above her she could see Gohan scolding at her. "You're just trying for time, aren't you?" He then stated.

"Oh, and yesterday, you weren't?" She returned.

"Maybe a little." Gohan grinned as he flushed.

"Fine, one more day." The captain sighed. "But no more delays. Either you're going before dinner, or not at all!" He said as a threat.

"WHOOHOO!" Videl yelled, punching the air with both fists. "We can stay here forever!"

"I really should not have said that." The poor man realised.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have." Gohan agreed, though unlike him, he could see the humour.

At this point, the captain saw he wasn't going to get anything remotely useful out of the two, and wisely chose to leave.

One of the two did not follow.

"Come on." The cyborg said to the woman.

He got no reaction.

"Are you listening?" He called her.

"Yeah. Yeah." She nodded, her eyes unable to move from the spot.

"Hey." The other man called to her. "Do you think your husband would like you ogling another man like that?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She nodded again, clearly unable to hear what was being said to her.

"Was I really like that?" Videl asked Gohan. It just seemed a little… pathetic.

"You were worse." Gohan replied in innocent brutal honesty.

"Oh, no." She wanted to go and find the deepest hole she could find, and hide in it for an eternity or twelve.

The Red Ribbon Captain was starting to become annoyed.

"Do you want to be tried for treason?" He directly asked the woman.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded again. "Wait what?" Finally breaking form her trance, she looked aside.

"Please remain professional." He man berated her. Clearly, he only said it to get her attention, and had no intention of actually following through.

"Says the guy who swore when he walked in." Videl added. "By the way, don't use my name as a curse."

"You can stay for the day, but on one condition." The captain said with all of the dignity he could muster. "You, Son Gohan, will put on a shirt!"

"Duly noted." Videl replied for him.

And the three left. Two immediately, one lingered at the door for a bit, and had to be physically dragged along.

Well, that did answer one question. Gohan's build was not common here either.

Gohan shook his head, and looked at the girl below him, who as chuckling softly.

"Does he want to get rid of us or something?" She asked him the moment the door closed.

"Maybe?" Gohan didn't think on it. "But now that we have an entire afternoon to ourselves, what should we do with it?"

"Well, we could always return to Capsule Corp." She suggested. "I kind of want to have another go at Cell."

"It, not really accurate, you know?" He tried.

"Oh, I know, but it's fun." She replied.

He didn't have an argument against that one. Then again, he himself wanted to have a second go anyways.

"In that case, we better get going." He stated as he pushed himself upright. As he did so, his eye fell a small distance below her face, where he found two parts of Videl pointing up at him.

"So that's why you didn't want me to get up." He realised as he looked away.

"Yeah." She nodded, covering herself with her hands. "I really didn't want those people to see me like this."

"I guess that would be humiliating." He understood a little.

"Could I borrow your vest?" She then asked. "I can't really go out like this, can I?"

"I suppose." He took off his black vest and handed it to her without looking back, and gave her a little privacy.

Videl was all too happy he did so.

* * *

West City was a fair distance away, but it was worth it. Gohan and Videl played the Defeat Cell Simulators again, this time as the villains.

They learned a very important lesson that day.

Gohan was a horrible villain. He was officially the worst to have ever been a villain.

Videl fared a little better, but when it was time to revisit the Cell Games again, this time playing as Cell Juniors, she had to go up against Virtual Videl Satan again, which actually went better than expected.

Until Videl was executed by Cell for failing him, and Gohan fell victim to Virtual Videl.

All in all, three hours well spent. Luckily, they weren't recognised, and could thus move as they pleased. Videl had been a bit worried about that one, but it turned out to be nothing after all.

And now the two were on their way back to Satan City.

"So, what do we do now?" Gohan asked Videl. "We still have a few hours left."

"I suppose we could ask for an epic farewell party." Videl suggested.

"You'd think they'd do that?" He couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Gohan…" She sighed. "We are The Videl Satan and The Son Gohan. I think we could ask for a pyramid to be built in our honour, and it'd be there within the week. Tops."

"That would be a terrible abuse." He stated.

"Yeah." She agreed with a dreamy grin. "That would, wouldn't it? But I don't think a farewell party is too much to ask for."

"Well, if you say so." Gohan gave in.

* * *

"A party?" The captain repeated. "You two want to hold a farewell party?"

"Yeah, almost like I just said that." Videl said in annoyance.

The man just glared at her. "I'm sorry, but no." He refused. "We have already been far too lenient. It has been too long already."

Videl crossed her arms. "Do you want to get rid of us or something?" She asked him directly.

"Of course not." The man protested a little too quickly.

"Than what are you trying to do?" She put on her interrogation face. She had sniffed something suspicious. "You seem to be trying to get us to leave."

"It is not that I want you to leave, but it is for the better." The man tried.

But of course, this was Videl he was talking to. "How could that possibly be better?" She demanded.

"Better for us." He clarified. "You haven't been here for a week, and you already overthrew the counsel, and set gears in motion to bring in your own government."

"And captured the world's most wanted criminal." She added in between.

"While doing so, also shot the Northern Higher City into space." The captain now stated.

Videl opened her mouth, then thought the better of it and looked at Gohan, leaving her mouth hanging open, looking very intelligent while doing so.

"What?" Was all Gohan could muster.

"When _she_ summoned _her_ power, the High City was caught up in the action, and lifted up." He accused. "You're lucky there were no deaths or serious injuries, or this would be a whole lot less humorous."

"We launched a city?" She repeated. "Into space? By accident?"

"Whoops." Gohan grinned. "I guess this one is on me."

"Oh, you bet it is!" Videl playfully shot aside. "I thought you did all the spot-checks."

"Well, I never had to account for a flying city before." Gohan tried to make an excuse. "By that way, how are you resolving this?"

"There are two opposing parties who want something different." The cyborg started. "With the counsel out, there's no one who can make the decision."

"What are the options?" Gohan was genuinely interested.

"The prime premier wants to change the name to New Atlantis, but half of the premiers are voting for North Space City."

"So, basically, no one is thinking on how to get the city back down?" Videl wanted to know.

"Oh yes, but for now, no one knows how." The captain stated shortly. "As for you two, it is best for everyone if you leave fast."

"I'm going to have to go with no." Videl refused him. "You're hiding something from me. I don't like people who hide things from me!"

Gohan nodded silently behind her, thinking of when she was stalking him, even just before Topaz crashed into their lives.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about." The man replied. "And I daresay you have been hiding a few things from us as well, Miss Satan." The then stated. "Don't take me for a fool. I know for a fact it was not you who released such tremendous power."

Videl opened her mouth to retort, but came short on witty replies. "How do you know that?" She decided to ask instead.

"The energy signature of the massive power does not match with yours. Or anyone registered, for that matter. It is most concerning." The man replied. "It is best you leave, before people start figuring out it was not you, but Son Gohan who holds such power."

"And what's wrong with that?" She wanted to know. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"This is precisely why I want you gone." He didn't even pretend anymore. "If the public finds out it wasn't you who slew Cell, it'll be anarchy."

"If I may?" Gohan decided to intervene. "We have been aware of this and have been keeping up appearances even since we got here to prevent that from happening."

"Then you understand why I can't take chances." The man tried.

"But." Gohan held up his hand. "We will not be made scapegoats. You can not blame us for wanting to look around. Besides, there are still a few matters that I want to shed some light on." He then concluded.

"Like what?" The other wanted to know.

"Some science stuff, probably." Videl shrugged. "Why are you still trying? You know we will have our way eventually, right?"

"I don't know how Topaz ever put up with you two." Hs sighed.

"Usually he just rolled with it." Videl replied. "Now, who will be invited? I'm thinking the King of the World would be a good place to start."

"King Fury has better things to do." Their reply came.

"King Fury?" Videl repeated. "What happened to the line of King Furry?"

"Err… who?" The captain was caught off guard. "Is he the King in your time?"

"Well, yeah?" Videl half stated, half asked. "Did a different family take over?"

"Not as far as I know." The man replied. "Why is he called Furry anyway?"

"Because of all the fur?" She asked, wondering why this guy was even asking.

"What fur? Why would he have fur?" And the cyborg seriously didn't understand.

"Cause he's a dog?" Videl replied, now becoming annoyed.

"That's disrespectful." He had the nerve to berate her.

"No he is an actual dog." She repeated herself.

…

"I'm not kidding!" She snapped, when she saw that the other really didn't believe her.

"I am sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but apparently there is a farewell party that needs planning now." With that, the man left without a proper goodbye.

"What was up with that?" Videl turned to the only other person in the room to vent her frustration.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen any animal people since we got here." Gohan noted as he strained his memory. He and Videl were so used to the sight of them, they didn't even notice anymore.

"And the world just got a little more boring." Videl complained out loud. "Seriously, what happened? Does anything here make sense?"

"No idea." Gohan replied. "But since there's going to be a lot of people in this party, let's just ask them, shall we?"

"Oh, we will!"

* * *

A few hours later, in their own room.

Since there were going to be a lot of people from all over the world, it'll take some time for all of them to get there.

So Gohan spend some time talking about his past again. For some, not so strange, reason Videl was very interested.

"So we flew after them, but wow, he was hard to track." Gohan said as Videl listened breathlessly. "Vegeta threw a massive fit, and tried to draw him out, but that android didn't fall for it.

Se Vegeta threw down a massive energy blast. Of course, he didn't care we were there was well."

"Wow." Videl had been listening breathlessly. "That's a really d*ck move."

"Well, he was a Super Saiyan." Gohan tried to excuse him. "That can really mess with your head, you know? He stopped pulling stuff like that once he mastered the transformation. Besides, it kind of worked. The…" He stopped, and looked aside to the door. "I think someone's coming for us." He stated. It was strange. This was someone he knew he knew, yet didn't recognise.

"And just during the good part too." Videl let her annoyance know.

"Trust me, it only just started." Gohan laughed knowingly. It was rather nice to see just how much she was into the story.

And the door opened.

"Well, hello there." An eerily familiar voice sounded. "It really is you, isn't it? When I heard the stories, I didn't believe it. But then I felt your power, and I just had to come and see for myself."

Videl looked at the newcomer, and to Gohan, who was just sitting there slack-jawed buggy-eyed.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Now the not-so-stranger was scolding him. "Respect your elders, young man." He continued as he walked right up to them.

This seemed to do the trick.

"Master Roshi." Gohan breathed. "I had no idea…"

"Immortality." The old man grinned as he made a peace sign. "But come, do introduce me to your lady friend."

As he talked, his hand went up, and Videl's did so as well, thinking he was going to shake hands. But his missed hers, and went for a front part of her autonomy.

It never reached.

"Videl, this is Master Roshi." Gohan said to the scowling girl. "Master Roshi, this is Videl." He said to the man nourishing a bruised hand.

"Really?" She looked like she wanted to kill him with a glare. "When Gohan said you were a pervert, I didn't think it was this bad! I should sue you! Forget suing, try that again and I will kick you behind bars myself!"

"You're exactly how I remember you." He grumbled.

"If you knew that, why did you even try?" She wanted to know.

"Come on, let an old man have his fun before he passes." Master Roshi pouted.

"Nice try, but you have been old for the last four hundred years already." Videl suddenly remembered.

"I didn't think that would work." Roshi shrugged. "Still, trying never hurt."

And this made Videl shoot up. "You want to get hurt, is that it?!" She pumped her fists, ready to let them do the talking from here on.

"Please don't fight." Gohan got in between. "And please don't hit on her anymore." He then directed at the old hermit, sounding a tad more serious.

Strange, the man's antics were suddenly a lot less funny, now that they were aimed at Videl.

"Oh, she can take it." Roshi laughed his complaint away. "She's a tough one, I give her that. Even in the face of Majin…" He stopped dead. "I really shouldn't talk about that." He mumbled to himself.

"Talk about what?" Videl, still sounding aggressive, wanted to know.

"Never you mind." He refuses to say. "So tell me, how do you like it here?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Gohan hooked in. "It's really amazing to see how far gravitational technology has progressed."

"It could have been a lot faster if a certain Saiyan did not abuse it for training." Master Roshi jested, earning a chuckle from Gohan.

"I imagine Son Laboratories hasn't helped much either." He added. "By the way, how did Bulma take me making my own company?"

"You didn't." The old man replied, to both of their surprises. "Capsule Corp is a company, a private company even, with the goal of making money. Son Laboratories is a government founded, yet independent institution, whose goal is learning the secrets of energy, helping the Satanists defend the Earth, and improving the lives of the average citizen. Making money is not on the priority list."

"Not?" Videl picked up. "Wouldn't they be more effective if it were a private company?"

"That is an excellent question." Roshi smiled at her. "And a debate that has been going on for a few hundred years now."

"Oh well." She leaned back. "It makes sense that Gohan would make it so. He doesn't really care for money or fame." She said, looking at the now somewhat fidgeting figure. Even now, four hundred years into the future, where he is heralded as the wonderful genius he is, he is still too shy to actually take a compliment.

He also had a small smile, betraying his happiness, as he looked at her. She smiled. That was probably why she liked him in the first place.

Modest and humble. Unlike her father. Or herself, for that matter, despite her efforts to change that over the last few days.

But old habits die hard. Even though she promised herself not to take advantage of him anymore, she was still piggybacking him, although much less obvious now.

"Would you to like some time to yourselves?" Master Roshi did not miss the exchange.

Kind of hard to miss it, as they had been staring at each other in silence for several seconds now.

That made the two break eye contact, blushing a little while at it.

Gohan was stretching his mind for a topic.

As did Videl, who was a little faster, somehow.

"By the way, have you really lived for over four hundred years?" She decided to ask the old man. Kind of random, but that's what happens when you hastily change the subject.

"Seven hundred, in fact, and still young." He stated proudly.

"Right…" She stopped for a second, not sure how to respond to that one. "Anyway, do you know what in the name of everything that is holy happened to this world?" She got to the point.

"Sure. But it'll cost ya." He said in a most perverted tone.

Videl just knew. But she asked anyway. "How?"

"Let's start with a good old fashioned puff-puff." He said, a massive grin on his face, and his hands hovering before him.

(The Counsel of Satanists has decided to censor this scene to keep public order. Thank you for your understanding.)

"You will want to know about the Fracture, don't you?" Master Roshi asked evenly, and seriously, nourishing a black eye.

"Yes, _**please**_." Videl clenched her fist, having so much malice in her voice even Frieze would do a double take.

"It is quite a sad tale." The old man started. "It all started when PORN HAD BEEN BANISHED!"

(The Counsel of Satanists has decided censor this scene as well, for the good and health of the public. Thank you for your understanding.)

Master Roshi, now with two black eyes, coughed. "Long story short, it was civil war between what are now known as Satanists. Many people lost their lives. No one is even sure what it was about, just that it put normal Humans on one side, and animal people on the other, with many Humans taking their side, including the Super Saiyans.

But then something strange happened. The current King of the World had been trying to stop the war, and in doing so, a secret project was made under Mt. Paozu. They were trying to create a Full Blooded Saiyan."

"Did it go wrong?" Gohan felt alarmed. Espacially since he learned something had happened to that mountain.

"No, it went horribly right. But then something happened. No one knows what. Not even Dende. The entire mountain just… vanished. It was found three hundred miles away, perfectly intact, as if it just lifted up and flew away. Unfortunately, whatever caused it also left a massive amount of radiation poisoning, unlike anything else ever seen before. Over five hundred square miles became uninhabitable, the radiation would kill anyone within minutes, and no plants could from there at all, so it quickly became a desert.

But Mt. Paozu lies outside of that range, and indeed, does not have the slightest bit of radiation.

But the event did do something else. Some kind of pulse. A lot of technology was deep fried by it, and many recordings and knowledge was lost. The war had been going on for some time at that point, so paper recordings had already become scarce."

"That does explain a lot." Gohan nodded. "But how as the war resolved?"

"All of the animal people turned into normal Humans, which took away the reason to fight. The Counsel of Satanists was formed soon afterwards, to prevent a war like that from ever happening again." Roshi concluded casually.

"They turned into Humans." Videl picked up. "How?"

"Dragon Balls."

…

"I don't know what I expected." Videl said aside.

"So much was lost that, well, you've seen it for yourself." The turtle hermit continued. "History recordings had to be made from memory."

"That does explain that." Gohan nodded.

"So, how about a little something, hey?" The old pervert grinned. "No?" He backed slowly from a certain pissed off girl.

"By the way, what happened to Turtle?" Gohan suddenly wanted to know.

"Oh, he's still alive and kicking." The old master replied. "He turned into a handsome young man, and since he's as immortal as I am, he loves rubbing the fact that he's more popular with the ladies in my face."

"Ha, good for you!" Videl gloated in pettiness.

"Anyway, what is this I hear about a party?" He then asked.

"A farewell party, before we get back to our own time." Gohan replied.

"Will there be sexy ladies?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Gohan shrugged.

"I guess I'll go see." Roshi grinned. "Maybe Sakura will show up? It has been quite some time after all. I'd love to catch up." He started talking to himself.

And he stood up. "It has been nice seeing you again, Gohan. Say hello to past me for me, and tell past me to stock up on magazines." Then man sighed as he stood up. "These are indeed troubled times, my young friend."

"Incredible." Videl sighed. "How can a guy like that be allowed to even walk the Earth?"

"To be fair, he did train many of the Earth's greatest defenders."

"Aren't you part of that group?" She returned playfully. "Are you patting yourself on the back? Greatest defenders and all that."

"I didn't mean too…" But it was too late.

"Oh, he is finally seeing what a wonderful guy he truly is." She said in a fake dreamy voice.

…

"Did I overdo it?" She said, asked, knowing all too well.

"Just a little." He returned.

Videl just put up one hand, setting it against his chest. "You really are wonderful though." She said, straight from her heart.

Gohan just blushed and looked away.

She let her hand slide over his chest. She smiled slightly, feeling his sculptures trough his clothes underneath her fingertips. "You know, if we were reversed, you'd be facing a lawsuit." She remarked.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Oh, Gohan." She chuckled softly. She put her other hand against him as well, and leaned forwards slightly. She felt his arms move over her back.

Gently, especially compared to the strength he had, he drew her towards himself. She could push away if she wanted to. He would let her. But she didn't want to.

So he pulled her into an embrace, she slowly bending her arms until her chest reached his own. And then a little more.

She felt him place a hand in her neck. She looked up at his face, and saw his dark eyes looking right back. And he was close, bending down slightly.

It made a strange bolt shoot through her body, yet at the same time made her freeze up.

'He's going to kiss me.' She realised. 'Just like that? What is he doing? What am I doing? I'm not ready for this.' Her mind raced.

And as such, she remained still in place, until she felt his lips touch her own, which evicted all other possible lines of thought from her mind.

It was only a light touch, then he withdrew again.

By sheer reflex, Videl scrunched her nose. 'That's it?' She thought as she looked up at him.

She once again looked him in the eye. It actually shocked her a little. He had a bit of regret as he straightened his back.

But of course, he sucked at reading people, and she was scrunching her nose at him. He was thinking she was displeased with him. Or worse.

She was displeased, kind off, but didn't know why. Actually, she did know why, just didn't want to admit to it.

That moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, letting go of her. "I thought… I kind off… I err… kind of… like you."

'What?' She asked herself. She basically stood there, pressing herself against him, looking like a deer in the headlights. 'He didn't just say that.'

He looked away for a bit, feeling unsure of himself. "More than just a friend, I mean." He added quickly.

'Ok, it's official, he confessed.' She told herself. 'Why is he confessing right now? Can't he read the mood? Stupid question, of course he can't!'

He kept looking aside. And she realised she still hadn't answered. So she summoned a smile. "Yeah, I know." She said, unthinkingly.

His eyes shifted. She could see a pain in them. "I see." He let out as a sigh.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' She mentally screamed at herself. 'What did you go and say that for? Now he thinks you don't like him!'

'But I'm not ready.' Her own mental voice argued.

'Doesn't matter!' She snarled at herself, feeling ashamed of her own weakness on top of everything else. 'You're hurting him! If you don't move now, you could lose him! So woman up, and confess! Now!'

"And I…" She hesitated for a second. And took a breath. "I think I've started liking you too." She did more than just think it, but in her defence, she was a teenager who never had to deal with those feelings before, and was a little overrun right now.

He looked back at her. And yet another shockwave shot trough her body, as she was barely able to remain standing.

His eyes, his mouth, his entire face, it suddenly radiated with happiness. One so strong, she could feel it.

She felt like she fell for him all over again on the spot.

"Really?" He asked.

She just pressed her lips together. 'Don't make me say it twice!'

Gohan raised his arms, moving them to her back, as to embrace her again.

But now she pushed away, freeing herself. And she turned around, facing away from him.

"Did…" He started. "Did I move too soon?" He suddenly realised.

"A little." She admitted. She was happy though. Happy she got it out. And happy he realised what the problem was. Spelling that one out would have been a bit hard for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He started apologising.

"It's ok." She waved him away. "Just give me a little time, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded, feeling certain of himself again.

For a moment there, he had fallen down a pit.

Videl took a breath, and mentally resolved herself to ignore everything that just happened.

"Anyway." She turned to face him again, the blush not quite gone from either of their faces. "Now that the walking sexual harassment is gone, how about we go from where we left off."

"Ah, yes." Gohan nodded, glad to have something to talk about. "Vegeta just threw down a massive energy blast. The android…"

And thus he told his life's story. Or part of it, anyway.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Sorry about the fake ending, but that was how this story was originally going to end, though not with that footnote.

I was in a tragedy mood when I thought this story up, wrote a lovely story of wonder, only for them to die in a tragic accident.

But it came just so out of nowhere that I found it hilarious.

So I found a way to keep that part in, unaltered.

And for all those that thought it was serious; if you listen closely, you can hear me laugh all the way from my little home.

I hope the confession scene was up to scratch. Between Gohan's awkwardness, and the fact that they are still teenagers, coming up with something decent was quite hard. So I decided to have a slightly botched version instead.

Unfortunately, I do have a little bad news. The next chapter might be a little delayed, depending on how much writing I'll get done during Easter. I don't expect it to be much.

Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Queen Keesi, for beta-reading for me.


	10. Chapter 10, to the Party,

Sorry it took me a little longer, I hope it is worth the wait.

I have also been writing other things, other than Golden God even. But I won't be preaching about that here.

Special thanks to Queenkeesie for beta reading and giving me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 10, to the Party,

* * *

"He walked out." Gohan colourfully told his story. "His hair had grown, and his power had gone through the roof."

"A full year in one day..." Videl shook her head, smiling in disbelief. It wasn't like she didn't believe him, it was just unbelievable.

"Yeah, well, I was next." He continued. "My father and I spent a full year in that chamber as well."

"No way…" She breathed. "Are you really already eighteen?"

"Yes, actually." He grinned. "But not legally though, which is kind of weird."

"I imagine." She replied. "So, what was the time chamber like?"

"You can't begin to imagine it." He sighed. "Endless white void, no horizon, most of the time just one large plane of nothingness. It took me a while to get used to it. And the gravity! Ten times higher, you know? But it did…" He stopped all of a sudden and looked over at the balcony door with a slight annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me." He sighed.

And true to form, someone landed just outside, and walked in. Except they knew this someone.

"Topaz?" Videl asked, half surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were having a farewell party, and decided to crash it." He returned. "Also, there's a trial I wouldn't want to miss."

"A trial?" Gohan repeated. He had heard of no such thing.

"You mean Dick-Dick is going to be judged?" Videl had caught on. "Can we be there?"

"You are witnesses, so, yes." Topaz replied. "In fact, I'm here to collect you. It'll be a bit of a drag, but don't worry, the actual trial is going to be short. The evidence is overwhelming, and we caught him red-handed."

* * *

The trial was held on the other side of the city. Which meant Videl could fly under her own power. And this conflicted her a little.

On one hand, she still found joy in her newfound abilities, and that wasn't likely to wear off anytime soon.

On the other, being carried by Gohan was something she had grown to secretly enjoy. It was thoughtful of him to let her do her own thing where she could, but a part of her wished he'd just pick her up sometimes.

On the third hand, she was Videl Satan, and she had an image to keep up. A problem that would must certainly not follow her to her own time.

And she did make that promise, and making him carry her when it wasn't necessary was not an option.

So she flew by herself.

Topaz was right. Most of the time of the trial was spend summarising the crimes. And what a list it was. And they kept it only to the crimes they could easily prove on the spot.

Yeah, Dick-Dick was Cell'd.

By the way, the guy tried to gain sympathy points by pleading he had lost his mother at an early age, and was abandoned by his father.

But, it was him who had committed the murder, which made his defence kinda useless.

And thus the verdict fell.

"Richard Dikinson, by the authority of the prime premier, for your excessive crimes against the common laws, the Satanists and Humanity itself, I hereby sentence you to death. May Videl have mercy on your soul."

"I will not!" She yelled from the sidelines.

"Well, you heard the lady, it's Piccolo for you." The judge joined her in mocking the guy.

"Piccolo?" Gohan repeated.

"I don't even want to know." Videl sighed.

Thus the two stood up. Dick-Dick was being taken away, heavily protesting how he was a victim of society.

The pair didn't care for him and left. Outside they took too the air, several of the Satanists in tow.

"I guess it is party time." Videl mentioned off handily.

"And then back to the past." Topaz added. "Which is good for me. I haven't gotten in this much trouble since I was a teenager myself."

"I'm sorry for you." Videl said politely.

"No, you're not." He replied.

"No, I'm not." She admitted. "By the way, is there anything left to do?"

"Let's recap, shall we?" Topaz started off. "You upset the counsel, set records at Capsule Corp, instated a rebellion, overthrew said counsel, captured the world's most dangerous criminal, questioned the order of life, casually visited Kami, shot a floating city into space, burned three sofas and a bed."

He chuckled. "What's left to do?"

"We could always start a band." She suggested. "Gohan sings, I'll play the drums."

"I can't sing." Gohan protested.

"Perfect." Videl nodded. "It'll be the most hideous sound ever produced. How much are you willing to bet that it'll be a best seller anyway, just because it'll have our names on it?"

"Not a dime." Topaz knew she was right.

"A what now?" two voices repeated.

"A dime." He repeated. "A small coin, worth almost nothing."

"What happened to the zeni?" Gohan wondered.

"Paper money was too easy to counterfeit, and digital funds can be hacked. So we went back to the age old metal coins, but imbued with special energy. Haven't had a successful counterfeit since."

"Of course not." Videl replied. "If it was successful, it wouldn't be noticed."

"Ouch." He replied dryly. "It's also related to the great inflation, at the height of which people were using stacks of zeni as toilet paper."

"Wow, that's crazy." Videl stated.

"You don't know the half of it." He just shook his head. "But I won't bore you with the details."

"Thank me." Videl jested. "Damn, am I actually becoming used to that?"

"I believe you are." Topaz replied. "Dammit, I'm going to miss you two."

"Don't get dramatic on me." Videl crossed her arms. "Besides, since I supposedly became one with the spirit of the Earth, I'll always be there, and watching you."

"Even in the bedroom?"

" **Especially** in the bedroom." She returned. "A girl has her needs too, you know?"

"Aren't you the little pervert?" He said off-handily.

"LITTLE?!" She flared up.

A feeling of horror spread through both men.

"I meant that as a complement." Topaz made an excuse as he tried to gain a little distance. He was still planning on becoming a father after all.

"It's just that's its kind of cute." Gohan tried to defend himself

It made her stop dead in her tracks. And she blinked in surprise.

'Did I say something wrong again?' He wondered. Usually he was pretty level headed, but when it came to these things he felt as graceful as a drunk giant trying to pick a tiny flower.

"Cute…" She repeated. She couldn't believe her ears.

On one side, Gohan did agree she was a little pervert. She absolutely loathed her height. And being called a pervert didn't do much for her dignity either.

On the other, he did say she was cute for it. She! Cute! The mere idea… made her heart flutter.

Thus she felt so conflicted, she was nearly ripping in half.

So she kept her silence.

And Gohan didn't talk anymore either.

Both of them were reminded of what happened earlier. The clumsy confession of their feelings to one another. Now, they both knew the other liked them, but it suddenly felt different. Real.

"Ok, what's going on here?" The guy noticed the sudden awkward silence. Something had changed between those two while he was away, that much was certain.

"It's nothing…" Videl said in a tone that told everyone it was most certainly something, but asking anymore questions would result in them being lowered six feet into the ground.

So, naturally, Topaz pursued. "I'm not blind."

"Do you want to be?"

"I'll pass." He skipped over the threat. "So tell me, did you two confess or something?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw that coming from day one."

…

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah." He nodded. And flew in a little closer to Videl. "Oh, and one more thing." He continued softly. "If you want to drop a hint for Gohan, remember to apply it with a sledgehammer."

"I kinda figured that one out already." She returned.

"Hey!" Their topic called out, slightly offended. "I am not that dense."

"Yes, you are." Videl returned.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Topaz added. "By the way, is it true that you two launched North High City into space?" He suddenly changed topics.

"Apparently." Videl sighed. "Mr. Genius over there missed a spot check."

"Spot check?" Topaz laughed. "I'd love to see the checklist on that one.

Civilians evacuated? Check.

Super Satan witnesses? Check.

Rogue Super Satan to beat up? Check.

Ego of an entire word to crush? Check.

High City? Whoops…"

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"No."

"Not likely."

Luckily for Gohan, they had arrived back at Super Satan Headquarters.

"Well, then." Topaz addressed the both of them. "Since the trial lasted a little longer than expected, we are a little late."

"Fashionably late."

"All the guests are there, except for you two."

"In that case, we better leave then." Videl stated. Gohan agreed, and they left for the main hall, where the people were gathered.

* * *

There were a lot of people here. And security was fairly tight. Mainly because some old pervert tried to sneak in. He was on the blacklist. At the top, in fact. The guards were not willing to share what earned him this post.

Topaz vouched for them, and they were allowed in without any hustle.

Once they, or more specifically Videl, went through the door and passed a certain cyborg, people abruptly stopped talking, and looked at her in awe.

Just great.

Oh well, speech time.

Videl looked for a podium, or something else to stand on, but then remembered she could fly, and just did that instead.

"Thank you all for coming." She addressed them. "Yes, it is an honour to be here, and meet you all. And yes, I am quite sad I am leaving soon. Please don't bring that up as a conversation starter. It gets old."

She was answered by confused stares of people who didn't get it, and amused chuckles of people who did.

Gohan was part of the first group. She could practically read the question in his eyes.

"If I don't do that, I'll be having the same conversation all day, and I really don't feel like doing that." She explained herself.

"How do you know?" He asked back.

"Gohan, I am one of the most famous people in the world. It happens every single time. You have no idea." She sighed. And looked over at a specific corner, what could only be described as the science convention. "But you're about to learn."

Someone made his way forward through the crowd. He looked rather official.

"Madam Videl." He made a small bow.

"Madam?" She repeated. "Do I look like an old bat to you?"

"Well, you are hanging above the ground." He replied.

"Ouch." She landed in front of him. "I walked straight into that one. So who are you?"

"I am King Sakura Fury." He introduced himself.

Videl just look dumbfounded. "Is that your real name?"

"I am afraid so." He nodded solemnly. "But allow me to thank you for all of your assistance."

"It was my pleasure." She stated flatly.

"I propose a toast!" He then yelled louder. A waiter nearby rushed over to bring him, Videl and Gohan a few glasses.

And those did not hold orange juice.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Topaz questioned.

"I was born over four hundred years ago." Videl replied as she took a glass. "Relax, I'll only take the one. I know the drill."

"A toast." The king held his glass up. "To the heroes of the past, who, with their massive power and unmatched intelligence, did what we had failed to do so far."

"You forgot irresistible charisma." She added softly.

"Don't push it." He replied. "You have our eternal gratitude. May your glory never be forgotten."

He raised his glass, as did everyone else. "To the legends!"

And they drank.

Probably the most epic toast they ever had.

Afterwards, Gohan was quickly surrounded by nerdy looking people. Probably scientists.

"Mr. Son. It is such an honour to meet you." One stated, a middle aged man, while furiously shaking his hand.

Gohan was just standing there, dumbstruck, having his hand shaken, and absolutely no idea what to say next. So he looked at Videl for help.

It was just so cute, she almost started laughing. And she took pity on him.

"Yes, and he is honoured to meet all of you as well." Videl yelled in his stead, addressing the entire group. "You're welcome." She said softly to him.

"It's nice to have had the opportunity to have been here." Gohan said, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say.

"I would just like to say that your work on energetic relativity is truly groundbreaking." Another joined in.

"I really haven't done anything yet." The poor boy grinned shyly.

"He is modest to a fault." Topaz informed the others.

"Oh, but where are my manners." The first one spoke again. "I am the head chief of Capsule Corp. Doctor Pantyhose Briefs."

"Pantyhose?" Videl repeated, having overheard. "Sakura? Kami Bob? Dick-Dick?" She summed up. "What kind of sadistic idiot was in charged of naming all of these people?"

"Not a clue." Gohan grinned. "By the way, you people are the leaders in the research of energy, right?"

"Indeed, we are." One of the scientists replied. "Why? Do you have a question?"

"Well, I've never really done extensive research into it, but it's something I was at least planning on doing." He answered. Being surrounded by people like himself, he was starting to feel a bit more at ease. "But there is something I have been wondering. How come, when you gather energy into your palm, it still follows your will, even though it is no longer connected to your body?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You see, like this." Gohan made himself a small ball. "The energy is… clearly… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know how to use energy?" One asked him, looking completely shocked.

"Err… obviously?" He suddenly felt all of his doubt ever return to him. "You mean you don't?" He asked as he let the ball go out again.

"Of course not."

"You mean that the most knowledgeable people in the world about energy, the ones who know all about the theory, can not actually use energy themselves?" Gohan asked very specifically. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." One replied, hesitantly. "But the use of energy is really hard to learn, you know?"

This made Videl scuff. 'Bitch, I learned it within the week!' She thought to herself, feeling a little disappointed by these people.

' _Yeah, but you're talented.'_ Gohan telepathically replied. He figured it would be better not to say that out loud. _'It'll take these people a lot longer than that. Still, it means they have do not a clue what they are talking about.'_

Videl looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. _'What was that?'_

' _Telepathy.'_ Gohan answered simply. _'I told you about it, didn't I?'_

' _Yeah, but… why are you replying to my thoughts?'_ She frowned at him. _'Were you mind reading me?'_

' _Strong thoughts and emotions are reflected in your energy._ ' He replied. _'And you're the one who send that telepathic message around anyway.'_

' _I did not… hold on, I can do that?'_ She changed her mind midway. Literally.

' _Anyone can do that, but it takes an experienced telepath to pick up on it.'_ He explained. _'It's not like I can look into your head, I only get what you send me.'_

' _Ok, fine, more on that later.'_ She felt just a little violated in her privacy. But then, they didn't really have a telepathic conversation before, so perhaps it didn't really matter.

' _It doesn't.'_ Gohan's unwelcome voice sounded.

' _Get out of my head!'_ She thought angrily. _'And second, why does them not knowing energy even matter?'_

' _Energy is emotional rather than logical.'_ He replied. _'Studying energy is a good thing, but there is always the human element. And if they do not know what energy actually feels like, they can not understand what it is.'_

' _Just tell them that.'_ She told him. _'Also, people are looking at us weirdly.'_

Indeed, the two had only been staring at each other in silence.

"So." Gohan said awkwardly.

"Had a telepathic conversation?" One scientist asked.

"You know about telepathy?" He asked, taken aback.

"Sure." His reply came. "Plenty of people can use telepathy. There once as this gang called the Cranes who could…"

"Anyway." Videl cut him off. "We were having a little discussion, and we found your lack of energy disappointing."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" The admiring looks turned somewhat sour.

"You may have knowledge, but no actual experience for yourselves." Gohan told them. "Energy is more than just a scientific phenomenon, you know?"

"Excuse me?" One replied, slightly offended. "Even if you are the one who wrote the books, they have been expanded on a long time ago. We know what we are doing."

"Yeah." Another agreed. "There is no one else in the world who knows as much about energy as we do."

This made Videl grin. "And that makes you the same as nerd who thinks he's an expert at martial arts because he has watched a lot of movies."

"How dare you?" One got upset.

"How dare I?" She returned. "How dare _you_? You call yourselves experts, but I have yet to see anything practical that Gohan didn't know already."

"Is that so?" One took it as a challenge.

"That is so!" She meant it as a challenge too. By now, most of the people in the room were watching them, or at least listening.

"How about a wager then?" He suggested. "The loser will have to publicly announce they were wrong."

"You're on!" She returned.

"Eh, Videl? Gohan finally spoke up. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh, I have confidence in your knowledge." She stated arrogantly.

"And I wrote the books they studied from, not to mention with knowledge I don't have yet." He pointed out.

"Err… oops." She realised her mistake.

"No takebacksies." One of the more humorous scientists said.

"Let us start." The arrogant one decided. "What is the thordion theory?"

"I said practical." Videl argued. "I highly doubt that falls under the heading practical energy."

"You didn't." He accused.

"I did so." She said in her most childish tone.

"She did." Topaz added.

"Indeed, she did." King Fury mixed in.

"Fine. The man sighed. "In that case, how about something else?" He thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. What is the Chestnut Deception?"

"Excuse me?" Gohan didn't understand.

"You're throwing terms around that haven't been invented yet." Videl accused him.

"So you don't know?" The man demanded, ignoring her.

One of the others came to Gohan's aid. "He is asking why beginning energy users often overestimate their own attacks."

"Oh, that's easy." Gohan then stated.

"It is?" Several voices echoed at once.

"You see." He made a ball of energy between his hands. "The act of creating and maintaining energy attacks also requires energy, which is not spent on the attacks." He drew some energy from the ball, making it a bit smaller, and created a small ball on his other hand. "Now, compared to ones power, lower strength attacks do not require as much to create compared to the energy in the attack itself as the high level ones do." He directed more energy from the large 'attack' ball to the smaller 'technique' ball. "That is why the latter can feel more powerful than it actually is."

…

"Oh my shit." One gasped.

"He heh." Videl grinned. "Don't underestimate him just because he's a nerd. This is what he does for a living. He is an expert at energy control. In fact, he is even better at it then I am."

"Is there anything you can't do?" A Satanist asked, amazed.

"Account for a floating city, apparently." Videl threw in.

"Ow, Satan burned." Topaz laughed.

"Speaking of which, that still has to come down." One of the scientists pointed out. "They have a limited amount of air, after all."

"Why can't you just bring the place back down?" Videl wanted to know.

"Do you know how heavy a flying city is?" She got asked in return.

"We didn't notice, so no, we don't." She replied.

"Touché." The man laughed. "Well, in layman's terms, the anti gravity can not adept fast enough once we get back into the atmosphere. In theory, if we lower the anti gravity, the place will just come down, but the system doesn't change fast enough to prevent the place from crashing."

"Then do it slowly." She suggested.

"Not enough air." And shot down again.

"Ship air up." The next logical conclusion was.

"Too expensive." Of course.

"Just let it cash, and put a hundred Satanists u beneath, holding it up with their energies until it is low enough." Videl stated. It made sense to her. That was how it ended up in space in the first place.

"Come again?" He looked confused, as did everyone else.

"It got pushed up by energy." Videl explained herself. "Let energy slow it down until the gravity machines can take over."

"A hundred isn't enough." One pointed out.

"A thousand then!" She said in annoyance. That was not the point.

"Actually, that could work." Another stated.

"But the entire place could fall apart." The first argued again.

"Spread them out!" Videl was becoming tired. "Dammit, you're the people who get paid for this!"

"Ouch." One replied, but they did look genuinely hurt.

"Deal with it!" Videl did not give in. She could see what was happening. "We're willing to help, but we're not going to solve your problems for you." Indeed, these people were trying to take advantage of Gohan's kindness.

"She's got a point." Topaz came to her aid. "Besides, this is a party, not a conference."

"Alright then." The other gave in. "But we still have a bet to settle."

"Fire away." Gohan encouraged him.

"Is it possible to detect latent energy?" He then asked.

Gohan looked at him. The man looked back unflinchingly, yet with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"You don't even know yourself, do you?" He called him out.

"Ow, man." He laughed. "Ah well, worth a shot."

"By the way, the answer is yes." Gohan then replied.

"It is?" His answer came.

"Sure it is." He nodded.

"So you have a way of telling if someone has energy, even if that person has never known themselves?" He continued asking.

"Err…" Gohan actually looked back at Videl in confusion. He wasn't sure he understood that right.

"Everyone has energy." Videl answered for him, telling them what he had taught her.

"Oh, come now." The scientist scoffed. "That is an unproven theory."

"Written by Son Gohan." Another added. "Let's hear them out."

"Not just everyone." Gohan stated. "Everything has energy. Even the very air around us has energy in it. Every strain of grass has its own unique signature. Most of it is just so minute it is nigh impossible to detect."

"Then how do you know?"

"I can sense energy."

The ensuing silence was deafening.

"You can?" The scientist asked, sounding sceptical, yet not entirely disbelieving.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Topaz suddenly remembered. "How do you do that anyway?"

"Oh, I just… you know… picked it up." Gohan gave his detailed and helpful explanation. Then he decided to send a telepathic message to the other. 'I think it is something Kami taught my father. Or Korin, perhaps. I don't remember.'

Topaz didn't reply. Either he didn't know how too, or was just too dumbfounded by suddenly hearing Gohan's voice in his head he was unable to form a coherent thought.

"I see." The scientist of course didn't know about that, and had a dark look. Videl didn't like it. She did not like at all how Gohan, who was supposed to be a revered legend, was suddenly treated.

So she charged up an energy ball, shocking the crowd around her, making them jump out of her way, and shot it towards Gohan's back.

He didn't even turn, just caught it, and made it disappear. "That's dangerous, you know?" He said to Videl, finally turning around.

"No it wasn't." She replied. It really wasn't. It was not a blast, just a ball of energy, and a weak one at that.

But it did have the desired effect. Jaws were dropped, and eyes went wide enough for someone's glass replacement to pop out and smash against the floor.

"You weren't kidding." One breathed.

"I think it is safe to say I won the bet." Videl said.

"Fine." The man sighed. "I was wrong."

"Yet you sound happy." She noted.

"Well, we just discovered a few whole new angles to energy. And I think this means the less likely theories of Son Gohan are worth looking into."

"Is there anything he was wrong about?"

"Yes actually. But between the things he was right about, and things that could neither be proven nor disproven, it is negligible."

"Looks like even the great Son Gohan is not flawless." Videl stated teasingly. And looked at the guy for his reaction. He was no longer there.

He had spotted a waitress carrying snacks and was now stalking her like a tiger ready to pounce his prey.

'Right, sometimes he thinks with his stomach.' She reflected, abandoning the scientists and followed him.

And true to form, he was stuffing his face.

"Hey!" She called. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"But I'm hungry." He complained childishly. It was just so endearing.

"You have dinner waiting for you at home." She stated. "Save your appetite for that."

"Wow, she's sounding like a mother." Someone behind her stated.

"He's behaving like a kid." She defended herself.

"The two most legendary people in history everyone." The same person continued, pointing to them as if presenting them. "Talk about a broken pedestal."

"Yeah, about that." Videl seized her chance. "We are just people, you know?"

"Don't bother." A new voice sounded. A familiar one. Videl looked to the one who spoke.

And there he was.

The Guardian of the World.

The one responsible of looking after the Earth.

The trainer of heroes.

The owner of the Lookout.

The title holder of God.

Bob.

She knew she should probably make a gesture of respect. A bow, a greeting.

Instead, she was so surprised all she could do was voice her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say my goodbyes, and express my gratitude." He replied without missing a beat.

"Excuse me?" The King of the World addressed him. "I do not believe we have met. Who are you?"

"Oh, I am no one of importance." Kami Bob said humbly.

"Do you have an invitation?" King Sakura asked, not so humbly. "This is a private affair."

As he said so, a few Satanists standing guard walked up to him.

Of course, since he was not widely known, Kami Bob had no invitation. And was promptly removed from the room.

"Did they just kick out God?" Videl asked, dumbfounded, yet soft enough to be only heard by Gohan and Topaz.

"I think they did." He said back, equally dumbfounded.

"That right there represents everything wrong with this time." She felt the need to point out.

"Like you knew the Kami in our time." Gohan felt the need to point out. "If he showed up to one of your father's parties, that would be you sending him out."

"Ow, did Gohan just burn me?" Videl turned to Topaz.

"I think he did." The man returned.

"I am so proud of him." She faked wiping away a tear. "I will treasure this memory forever."

As she said it, Topaz suddenly avoided her eye. As did everyone else.

"You didn't tell them?" The king wanted to know.

"I didn't get around to it." Topaz made his excuse. Then he sighed, and addressed the two. "I am sorry, but we believe it is best to erase all memories of this time. To prevent any funny time stuff from happening."

"That's not necessary." Gohan objected immediately. "This line of time is no longer connected to our own."

"That's nice for you to believe, but we can't take that risk." A new voice sounded. Again. This one belonged to the cyborg captain. Did he just get here, or had he been there the whole time? "It is in everyone's best interest to erase everything from your minds." He had a rather venomous glare as he spoke, looking at Videl.

"Does he hate me?" She asked Topaz.

"Well, you did kick him where it hurts the most then you two first met." He pointed out.

"Oh, right, I did do that, didn't I?" She grinned at the memory.

"Actually, it is not a risk." Gohan got back on track. "I know for a fact that anything we are going to do when we get back to our time will not affect this one. They have branched off the moment Topaz popped into the past."

"And how do you know for sure?" The king asked him.

"Because he is not the first time traveller I've met." He replied calmly. "There was one more. Two, actually."

"You've met other time travellers?" The dumbfounded reaction came. One would think they were getting used to this by now.

"Indeed, I did." He replied. "The first one came to warn us about something terrible. That terrible thing has been averted, but the time he came from was not."

"So, in the end, travelling through time did nothing for him?"

"Not exactly, he did find the means to end the horror, and rebuild. The other one came from the same timeline. Namely Cell himself."

Gasps were heard, even Videl was shocked by the revelation. He had not yet gotten to that part yet. It may have blown their cover, had anyone been paying attention. But all eyes were now on Gohan, as a dead silence hung in the air.

"A long story short." Gohan decided to simply explain. "He stole the time machine and went to the past in order to find the means to become 'the perfect warrior', since he couldn't do that anymore in his own time. Unfortunately, he did find what he was looking for, but as it turns out, he was now quite as perfect as he had hoped to be."

"I suppose we really had a close call with that." The kind replied, mostly just to say something.

"Yeah, but that was not my point." Gohan returned. "What I wanted to point out was by taking us from our time, and bringing us here, the time we are from is no longer your past. Therefore, our memories, or even our return will not have an impact of any kind on this time."

Videl couldn't help but grin and clap a few times for him. She was the only one. "Well spoken." She said, feeling pure admiration. Once again she was confronted with just how brilliant the guy was, to understand such concepts so easily. She had quite a bit of trouble wrapping her head around it, as were many of the non-scientists gathered there, and even a few scientists as well.

"Well…" The king started. "This does go against our decision, but I suppose we could make an exception. Let's just say I have faith in your judgement."

He raised his glass, as did many others. The atmosphere had changed. People were looking at the two of them differently now. Respectfully, but still a little casual.

It was a good improvement.

But why was there such an air in the first place? Weren't they the revered legends?

She decided to ask. "Hey king-dude!" She addressed the King of the World.

"That is King Fury for you, Miss Videl." He said arrogantly.

"That is Lady Satan to you, Mr. King." She said equally arrogantly. He started it.

The two locked eyes for a moment, staring the others down. Most people were shocked by this display, but Gohan and Topaz were only barely able to stifle their laughter.

"Was there something you had wanted to ask?" The kind seemed to decide it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, there was." Videl replied. "Gohan and I are supposed to be living legends. I'd think people would be a lot more respectful to us. Half the time they don't even recognise us. Hell, Topaz here had to vouch for us so we could enter our own farewell party. What is up with that?"

"Easy." The king replied. "Neither of you really look like how you are portrayed. It tends to throw people off."

"That's true." Topaz felt the need to add. "When I first met you, I wasn't even sure I got the right person. It's mostly the pigtails, I think. There is not a single portrayal of you with pigtails."

"That should be remedied, don't you think?" Gohan asked him.

"Relax, us girls go through a lot of hairstyles." She threw over her shoulder. Then she reached up and pulled out both of her hair clips. She swung her head, making her hair flail over her back and shoulders.

"How's that?" She asked the king.

"Actually, that is a bit better." The man had to admit. "But most portrayal has you with rather short hair."

Come to think of it, he was right. So far, she had only seen herself with short cut hair.

"Hm." She grunted through her closed lips. "I'll have to think about that."

Since her outfit didn't come with pockets, she put the clips down on a nearby table.

"I think it might be good to cut it short." Gohan said innocently.

"You like girls with short hair?" She asked, suddenly hopeful. She had gained such a cute blush that many people present were trying their hardest not to go 'aww'.

"N-no. I didn't… didn't." He stammered. "I just thought short hair would be better in a fight." He started talking rapidly. "Long hair could get in the way, or your opponent could grab it."

"SO WHAT?!" She suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. "MY HAIR IS MY BUSINESS YOU JERK!"

And she stomped off, shoving someone unfortunate enough to be in her way.

"Ah, young love." One of the people commented with a grin.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"I'm-sorry-please-don't-kill-me." The poor man was backing off, swinging his hands and shaking on his legs.

All Gohan could do was watch her go.

"What did I say wrong?" He asked out loud.

"Everything." Topaz replied.

* * *

(This has nothing to do with the story, just a random thing.

Videl reached up and pulled out both of her hair clips. She swung her head, making her hair flail over her back and shoulders.

A random gust of wind picked up and spread her hair to the side.

L'Oreal.

"Because I'm worth it."

Ok, back to the story.)

* * *

Quite some time later, and way later than actually planned, three people were making their way down to the underground of Son Laboratories.

After a cooling down period, the two were pretending their little fight never happened, and both were quite happy with that, actually.

Gohan didn't mention it because he didn't want to upset her again, though he still had no idea why she was upset. Videl, well, she knew she overreacted, and wanted to apologise, but not in front of a crowd.

After a profound goodbye, good luck wishing, and a spontaneous serenade, since apparently there had been songs writing for the both of them, they left with Topaz, to finally, and regretfully, return home.

But not before going back to their room one more time. Gohan had looked around. Despite not being awfully futuristic, it did have a touch he was most definitely going to miss.

Then Videl kicked the both of them out. She needed to take care of something private, she stated. It would only take a minute.

It did, and it somehow involved her jet-copter.

Whatever she had been up to, she emerged a minute later, and was ready to leave.

They took place in the elevator, and went down into the underground parts.

It brought back some memories.

"You know, things would have been so much easier if this actually was a teleporter." Videl stated to the other two.

"Probably." Topaz said. "But like I said, it doesn't work."

"That reminds me." Gohan started, as he watched the floors go by. So many pieces of technology he was just itching to dissect. "My father had a teleportation technique."

"Instant Transmission, right?" Videl remembered.

"Excuse me?"

"He could put his fingers to his forehead, and disappear, and reappear pretty much anywhere else. I don't know how he did it exactly, since he never got around to teaching me, but I am pretty sure it transported the actual body, rather than break it down."

"And that's all on record." Topaz grinned to them. "Wow, even in your last bit of time here, you're still providing us with new insights.

It made Gohan blush.

They continued walking, making some small talk.

And all too soon, they arrived in that room with light grey walls, and bright white light from the roof.

And in the middle, slightly raised on a platform, stood the large and bulky time machine.

Topaz opened it. They saw the two glass phone-booth-like spaces inside. They were going to have to share again.

Gohan had already lend Videl his vest, since by now even he knew what kind of effect this was going to have on her body.

Gohan took place first, and Videl pressed herself against him. And Topaz closing the door made them press a little closer. In contrast to the way here, neither of them felt uncomfortable being in this closed space. But they had been spending a lot of time having close contact, and even slept in one bed several times.

Now it was something they enjoyed, and didn't have to hide anymore.

This was good for Gohan, since his reaction was a little more noticeable than Videl's.

And it did not escape Videl's notice either, since her stomach was pressed against the place where his Saiyan blood was gathering.

Last time she was disgusted. This time she still found it a little disgusting, yet it also made her feel wanted. Desirable. Happy to be able to invoke an involuntary reaction in the other.

Yet they avoided looking at each other. It was more than they could bear. They really did like this, yet they were still blushing deeply.

Somehow, knowing for sure the other liked them, it made them feel a little awkward, insecure even, since neither of them actually knew how to deal with this.

'What is taking so long?' Videl thought in annoyance. She turned her head, and had to move her hair out of the way, to look at Topaz, who was once again taking his sweet time.

She had to shift just a little to be able to turn her head, but it was enough to involuntary shift against the guy.

And she got a bit of stimulus in return. Yeah, she'd be going strong for quite a while again. And judging by the poking, he'd need some downtime too.

Which reminded her.

"Stop poking me, you pervert." She said, to him.

"I'm not doing that on purpose." He tried to defend himself, somehow missing she was just teasing him again. "Besides." He then continued, to her surprise. "I'm pretty sure you're just as perverted."

"No, I'm not." She replied with a small sigh. "I am much worse."

"You two ready?" Topaz, who could hear every word by the way, interrupted them.

"Yeah, just hurry." Videl said.

"Alright, here we go." And he activated the machine.

They felt the pull once again. And Gohan was willing himself to remain perfectly still once again.

He felt Videl shift against him, just like last time. And made a horrifying realisation.

Unlike last time, the glass could not withstand the pressure she put on it, and it shattered into thousands of pieces. By pure reflex, Gohan protectively put his arms around her.

Then the pull on their bodies changed. And just kept going. They could hear alarms, and through his closed eyelids Gohan could see the flashing red light.

Then some kind of shock and…

Nothing.

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

Random product placement is random. :)

Sorry about the cliff hanger, I swear I didn't do that on purpose, but since this is the only natural break, cutting the chapter anywhere else just kept feeling weird.

I'm not trying to build hype here, it's just a coincidence.

Thank you for your support, and special thanks to Queenkeesie for beta reading and giving me inspiration.


	11. Chapter 11, Back to the Past again,

Chapter 11, Back to the Past again,

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes. He felt something stir beneath him, which he assumed to be Videl. He didn't see anything. But they were in some cramped place. Stone, judging by the smell.

"What happened?" He heard her ask. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He replied in earnest. "I think the time machine malfunctioned. Just like it did in your book."

"Oh, great, I jinxed it." She sighed. And shifted around a little. "Well, at least we're both in our own bodies, and we still have all our clothes. That's more than people usually get in these kinds of stories."

"What kind of stories have you been reading?"

"The fun kind."

Well, that was going nowhere.

So Gohan focused his ability to sense energy instead, trying to get a grip of his surroundings. He could feel several massive energies, meaning they were at the least in the right time period, but were they on the right time?

The definitely were not in the right place. Judging from Vegeta, over in West City, Piccolo on the lookout, and Krillin at Roshi's, he concluded they were somewhere by Satan City.

And he noticed a massive gathering of energies just east, or what he assumed to be east, which he guessed was Satan City itself.

But where did they land? It was pitch black in here.

So Gohan made himself a ball of energy. The walls around them were pieces of concrete, complete with metal bits sticking out.

The ground beneath them was also made of rubble. It was as if they were inside of some collapsed building or something.

On second thoughts, they probably were.

"Gohan." Videl said through clenched teeth.

"What is it?" He looked down at her in worry.

"I got a rock up my back and it is really annoying so please get off." She said in one breath.

"Ah." Was his intelligent response, and he levitated himself up.

In doing so, he hit a large piece overhead, and made it shift, causing a low rumble, and more rubble to fall from the cracks.

"Ah great." Videl sighed, rubbing her back with one hand, and wiping her face with her other. "This is just what we needed."

"I can feel several of my friends, so at least we're in the right time period." Gohan informed her. "But I don't know if we are on the day we left. We better lay low, I don't want to run into our past selves."

"Why not?" She asked. "You think past you will try to kill you?"

"No, I think I could explain to past me." He stated. "Past you on the other hand is a different matter."

The two exchanged glances for a bit. Videl scowling and Gohan having a 'I didn't meant to upset you please don't be angry' look.

"Yeah." Videl sighed. "I don't think past me will be understanding." She admitted.

Gohan actually let out a sigh of relief.

"But first things first." Videl took charge. "We need to get out of here. Wherever here is."

She set on her knees, and stretched her painful back.

Then a crackle louder than a gunshot rang, amplified many times in the small space.

"Ok, that's going to be a thing now." Videl mumbled, while Gohan was chuckling.

He took her around the waist, pressing her oh so soft body against his own solid one. He looked down, and actually saw her smiling. She liked it, and she didn't even pretend otherwise anymore.

"Let's go." He stated, using one hand to pin her against himself, and the other over her head. Then he flew up, straight against the rubble. It parted, broke shattered, tore, crumbed and did whatever else concrete does when it meets an unstoppable force.

Getting out of that hole was a matter of seconds.

And then they found themselves floating in the dead of night.

Gohan let go of Videl, so suddenly she actually dropped a few meters while letting pout a small squeal.

"You jerk." She playfully threw at him. "Where are we?"

"Near Satan City, I think." He replied. "We better land though, I can feel people wandering about, and coming closer.

"Not here." Videl pointed down. Below them, the place they came from, was a collapsed building. The dust was still in the air, way too large to have been caused by Gohan. "I bet they're coming to check that out."

Gohan had to admit, that was a good point. So the two flew off, to where Gohan felt a gathering of presences. A large town. Here they landed, in a dark space between houses.

A good thing too, as there were people busying about.

One some saw them walk from the shadows.

"Hey." She called. "Did you see that? It entire thing just collapsed."

"No, we must have missed it." Videl lied. "We did hear a lot of noise though. What happened?"

"The old resort collapsed." The woman summed up. "It was a bright light, and then the entire thing just crumbled."

"Were there people inside?" Videl wanted to know.

"Thank Kami, no." The woman sighed. "That dreaded thing hadn't been used for years."

"Thank you." Videl nodded in appreciation. "Thank Kami." She repeated. "We are definitely not in the future anymore."

"Looks like we got lucky." Gohan said.

"Indeed." Videl walked off, and he followed. "What now?"

"First we find out the date." Gohan stated. "We could ask someone, but that would be really weird, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, that's easy." Videl wasn't even listening anymore. She just walked into another dark street, an empty one, and started digging in the nearest trash can, lighting herself with a small energy ball.

"What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Looking for newspapers." She replied.

"Why would that…" And he stopped, as he realised that newspapers come out every day, and thus have the date printed on them.

"That's pretty clever." He admitted. "How did you think of that?"

"Movies."

…

"Of course." He sighed. "By the way, wouldn't the newspapers be old ones.

"Yes, but it's a start." She continued.

True enough.

Gohan didn't move to help though. He felt something. Something familiar.

Someone was flying towards them.

And landed near them, softly, as if not wanting to be noticed.

"I know you're there." Gohan said out loud.

"Thank Videl you're alright." Their time travelling guide came out of the shadows. "I had been so worried."

"How did you find us?" Videl abandoned her trash can. "What happened anyway?"

"I'll start with the second one." Topaz staid. "Long story short, the energy you released messed up the system, and made a rogue time path, so to speak, which dragged you two out here. Luckily, you only changed locations, compared to me."

"And where, and when, is here?"

"Not a clue." He stated. "Luckily, all actions are recorded, and I managed to salvage a usable path to this place. It took me a few tries though. I also had both of your unique signatures saved in my scouter, so tracking you was easy."

"Alright then." Videl returned to her trash can.

"What is she doing?" Topaz asked Gohan.

"Looking for newspapers." He replied.

"But what will… oh, right, the date." Topaz came to the same realisation.

Videl rolled her eyes.

"How did she even come up with that?"

"Movies."

…

"I don't know what I expected."

This one made Videl chuckle in her waste bin. Not much in there anyway, so she shut it and moved to the next one.

"How about, instead of standing there like idiots, you two actually go do something?!" She asked politely, yet threateningly in the way only she could.

Both men practically ran to other trash cans.

"I swear, I have to do everything." Videl sighed. "Oh, this one is disgusting, I really hope… wait no, nevermind, I got one." She pulled the paper out as she talked to herself. "Now let's see here, it sa…" She stopped mid-word.

Gohan looked at her, and saw her face visibly pale in the light of her energy.

"What's wrong?" He took a few fast steps to come up to her.

The paper had a large picture on the cover.

Of Videl.

'MISSING!'

"Oh no." Gohan breathed. He took a look at the date. It was from what as supposed to be three days from now.

They didn't go back too far, they had not gone back far enough.

Gohan also noticed a small picture of himself with the line 'prime suspect'.

"Oh, this is just great." Videl stated. "We have been missing for at least three days now."

"Maybe even longer." Gohan added.

"Shit!" Videl threw the paper down with force. "This is going to cause a massive scandal!"

"Well, I could still use the time machine to bring you back to the day you left." Topaz offered. "Then you would never have gone missing."

"In that timeline." Gohan added. "In this one, we would never return."

"What would that mean?" Videl asked him, not understanding.

"If we leave again, we are never found here, and since we didn't return at the day we left, we never will. If we go back again, we create a new timeline. But that timeline will not exist until we actually do go back there, while this one will not be erased. Besides, there's no guarantee that us from that timeline won't reappear again either, and that would just make things horribly complicated."

"Then what do we do?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think it is best if we just faced the music." Gohan sad sorrowfully, knowing full well what that would mean to her.

Videl just closed her eyes, and sighed. Then she nodded. "Ok, if you think that is best." She said. Then looked away to the side. "My father's going to kill me."

"He can't." Gohan pointed out. "You have become too powerful for him."

"Heh." That actually made her smile. "Silver lining."

"We better get going before we're recognised." Gohan suggested. And the other two agreed, and took flight as well.

"By the way, does the machine still work?" He asked, feeling a sudden worry.

"I think so." Topaz replied. "I found you two in this time as well, so I didn't try to use it. I'm going to have to do a check-up though. It might take a while."

"We'll cover you." Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I know a place outside of the city." Videl added.

* * *

It was an abandoned factory, in the middle of nowhere. Videl said one of her jobs had brought her here, since there was a small gang hiding in there. They damaged the factory a little, and it had not been touched since.

Topaz did his checkups, and didn't find anything wrong. The machine was horribly complicated though, so he still wasn't sure. But at least he was willing to try.

"By the way." Videl said, as she watched him materialise the time machine again. The lasers of Capsule 3.0 were awesome. "Isn't that a problem?" She pointed inside, to the broken tube.

"That's fine." He replied. "They're only there to make sure no one gets in contact with the equipment." He explained as he got in. "I wish you luck on your lives." He said weightily. "And know, if I die from this, I'm blaming you."

"That's a relief." Videl said back. "Good luck to you. And thank you. For taking us along."

"You're welcome." He nodded, and closed the door.

It took a few seconds for the machine to do anything, but then it emitted a bright light.

And was gone.

Videl and Gohan looked at the place the massive time machine just was.

It was truly gone now. This chapter had officially closed.

"So." Videl broke the silence. "What do we do first?" She asked the other, running her hand through her hair.

Her lose hair.

"OH F*CK!" She yelled. "MY HAIR CLIPS!"

Indeed, she had left her hair clips on the table, back at the party, in the future.

Nothing says 'oh f*ck' quite like leaving something behind in a different timeline.

"It's fine." Gohan tried. "You look pretty nice with your hair lose anyway." He gave his honest opinion.

"THAT'S not the POINT!" She could barely contain herself. "I want those, Gohan." She continued. "I want to…"

And once again, she stopped mid sentence. She had been doing that a lot lately.

This time it was because of the sudden bright light appearing. On the exact spot Topaz vanished a few seconds ago.

And it was the same machine.

And then it opened.

"Ok, good, you hadn't left yet." Topaz came walking out.

"What the shit?" Videl asked him.

Gohan looked inside the machine. The glass tubes had been replaced by a large chair next to the control panel, and the other with a wall with benches.

"You modified the machine." He noted.

"Yep." Topaz nodded. "Prototype 2, with many complaints resolved. This one is not as sensitive to energy fields. A few weeks have passed for me, by the way." He started explaining. "This is a test drive. I decided to come back here, so I could give you this."

As he talked, he walked forwards, then held out his hand.

Inside he had two small golden cylinders.

"You left those behind by accident." He said as he handed them over. "Anyway, I better leave now. This time I won't be coming back. I think."

And with that, the door closed, and the machine disappeared within a bright light a few seconds later.

Videl just stood there, with her hand outstretched, her hair clips in them, completely overwhelmed.

She looked down at the objects.

"I don't know how I feel about this." She said out loud. "By the way, wouldn't this make a new timeline?" She then asked Gohan.

"Well, he did come back after he left." The guy started speculating. "And this timeline already existed. If he had come back to a point before he disappeared, then yes, it would have made a new branch. But now? I don't think so. It is probably just taken into the future of this timeline." He started scratching his chin. "I'm not sure though. I'm going to have to read up on that."

"I'll take your word for it." Videl sidestepped the issue. She was just happy to have those back.

Gohan saw her eyes as she looked at them. "They mean something to you, don't they?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "They were a birthday gift from my mother. The last one." She clenched them in her fist.

"I see." Gohan put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, at the party." She started. "Earlier?" She then repeated, second guessing herself.

"From our point of view, it was earlier." Gohan simplified.

"You were right though." She continued. "It is probably better if I did cut my hair. I only grew it out recently so I could wear these again. But it does get in the way."

She felt Gohan run through her hair, dividing it into the pigtails. She put the clips back on them.

"I guess we better get home." Gohan stated.

"We're going to be in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" She asked, lifting off.

"Yeah." He saw no way to sugar-coat that one.

Then he stopped, and his eyes stared into the distance, without actually seeing. He set back down on the ground.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, but not to Videl.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, landing next to him.

He didn't reply, just reached over and grabbed her by the forehead. She frowned. Then heard a voice.

' _Where have you been?'_ It sounded deep and gruff, yet also filled with worry.

"That's Piccolo." He gave her some context. _'I travelled through time for a bit. But things didn't really go as planned. I'm fine though, I'll tell everything later.'_

Though she didn't hear a reply, she could almost feel the relief coming over from the other side.

' _How long have I been gone anyway?'_ Gohan then asked.

' _Five days, Gohan.'_ Piccolo answered. _'Five days.'_

' _I see.'_ He bowed his head. _'I'm sorry for making you worry.'_

' _Just go to your mother.'_ His reply came. _'She has been worried sick about you.'_

' _Yeah, thanks.'_ And that was the end of it, as he let go of her now.

She still stood still, only her eyes moving, looking the way she felt. Completely weirded out.

"I feel like screaming." She stated.

"This isn't the strangest thing you've had." Gohan protested. "It wasn't even your first telepathy."

"Yeah, but I could see you last time." She replied. "And I'm not sure if it's the telepathy, or the fact that I'm actually getting used to all this. Every time I think I've seen everything, you prove me wrong."

"Well, you haven't seen Shenron yet." He decided to mention.

"See, that's what I mean. That, right there." She stated, making dramatic gestures at him. She was laughing though, to his relief. "Could you do me a favour?" She then asked, completely serious.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to face my father now, and I'm going to have to explain." She said.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." He took off.

'Ever the dependable.' She noted to herself, and followed.

"By the way." She said. "I'm going to tell him I know the truth now." She frowned for a second. "Now, what would be the best way?"

She pondered for a few moments.

"What is the absolute worst way?" She then wondered out loud. "Wait, I got something! You'll have to turn super though."

"But he'll recognise me like that."

"That's the point."

* * *

Flying to the mansion didn't take long. Especially since Videl decided to just latch on to Gohan, and let him fly.

He gladly obliged. And she was happy she was still wearing his black vest. Though Gohan was most certainly aware of her reaction now, it was just so embarrassing.

On the other hand, she did get to see him up very close while he was a Super Saiyan. His golden, glowing hair. His intense teal eyes. She noted his already impressive physique got even more so.

'I am one lucky bitch.' She reflected to herself. She took advantage of her current position to roll up his sleeves and open his shirt a little.

Just small change, but the effect was huge.

A little time later they landed just before the front door.

Not bothering with knocking, Videl used her own key to open it, and the two went in.

They didn't go unnoticed. One of the butlers came running to check it out, and froze on the spot when he saw Videl.

"Mistress Videl." He breathed. "You're ok."

"Yes, I am." She returned. "I was never kidnapped, or taken hostage, or anything else. But could you wake my father? I would like to speak to him."

"Your father is not asleep yet." He returned, still shocked. "He is in the large launce, probably still on the phone with the police."

"I see." She nodded. "I'm fine." She smiled at the man. "Nothing bad happened to me. I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"My lady." He bowed, but his face did show both happiness and relief.

Videl led the still blonde Gohan through the massive house.

Indeed, it was so large, one could get lost. In fact, according to the previous owner, that had happened before.

It took them a few minutes, but then they arrived at the room from where Gohan could sense Hercule's energy.

She opened the door.

"I said I didn't want to be…" Hercule started, as he lazily turned to the door. Then he let his glass of wine fall to the floor and flew towards Videl, gripping her in the strongest hug he could muster.

"You're ok." He whispered.

"Yeah." She pushed away. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long. I was never taken or anything."

"This long?" He picked up. At once his happiness switched over into anger. "I thought you were kidnapped, but you just left without saying a word!" Then he turned his gaze to the other person in the room. "And who is this?!" He demanded.

"Son Gohan." She answered abruptly. "He is a… err… something of mine." She decided. "But I think you know him better as the Delivery Boy."

"Deliv…" Words became stuck in his throat as he recognised the boy from seven years ago.

"Yeah, I know all about your little secret." Videl stated harshly. "And by the way." She brought up her hand, and gathered energy in it. "Now I can do it too."

The man just looked at her in utter disbelief. He didn't even have the ability to form words anymore.

"And one more thing." Videl decided it was time for the final blow. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Two voices echoed simultaneously.

"And he's the father." She pointed to Gohan.

"WHAT?!" They sang again in a perfect choir.

Both men were standing there with their mouths agape. Mr. Satan was trying to comprehend the idea, while Gohan was busy trying to remember when that happened.

Of course, there was no such memory, which only added to his confusion.

In hindsight, she really should have told Gohan about that part beforehand. The reaction of the boy could have ruined everything, had Mr. Satan been paying attention.

Luckily, he wasn't.

"But how?" Her father asked. "How could you get pregnant?"

Videl just grinned at him, hoping he was going to ask something like that.

She put on her cockiest voice. "It was a trick."

Unable to handle this anymore, Hercules eyes rolled up into his skull, and he fell down backwards with a heavy thud.

"Serves you right." Videl said as she stepped over him.

"Wait." Gohan had a flash of brilliance. "You're not really pregnant, you just said that to upset him, didn't you?"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" She jested at him.

"That was kind of mean though." Gohan continued in earnest. "He was really worried about you."

"Yeah, well, he lied straight to my face for seven years!" She returned. "And I'm not going to let that go! I still think I'm letting him off too easy." She turned to the still blonde guy. "Your influence, no doubt."

"So, basically, you wanted me to tag along so you could take revenge on your father?" He then asked. Fair enough, it really did look that way.

"No, not really." She denied. "There's another reason. "Besides, I thought you were going to need more help explaining than I would."

"I can't ask that of you." He denied immediately.

"Good, because I'm not offering, I'm telling." She stated. "But first I want to put my stuff in my room. Oh, and leave a note."

She did just that. She grabbed a paper from a nearby table and wrote.

'Dear dad.

Just in case you wake up before I get back, I am not gone this time, and will be back soon. I have taken an enlightening trip, but I'll tell that story in person.

I'm at Gohan's, helping him explain to his family. I got my wristband with me, so don't worry.

Yes, I am angry you lied to me, and we are going to have a long talk about that when I get back.

By the way, I am not actually pregnant.

Videl.'

She turned the paper over, and wrote something with large letters.

'Do not touch!

Dad, see other side.'

And she stuck it on her father's forehead.

"Alright, we'll put my stuff down and we'll go."

"You really don't have to do that." Gohan protested again.

"Yes, I do." She replied. And walked off. Gohan frowned a little, but decided to just let her have her way. It wasn't like he didn't like the idea of her helping him explain to his mother.

Videl led the other up to her room, which was again a pretty long walk.

"I guess this is how you build up your stamina." Gohan jested as he walked through the door.

"Oh, you have no idea." She returned. She reached in her clothes and pulled out her capsule containing her jet-copter, which she threw down in the middle of her room.

Her room was actually big enough for the yellow copter to stand.

"I've got a few things in the back." She explained, and went in. Then she handed him two piles of papers. Their writings of their adventures.

Gohan had almost forgotten about that one.

She also threw out two large mattresses.

Gohan felt one of them. Soft as a cloud. No mattress in this time was that soft.

"You took them with you?" He asked her.

She grinned, and capsulated her copter again.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"I didn't know we could do that." He stated.

"I didn't exactly ask." She made an excuse as she threw one on her bed. It was too big. "I'm going to need a new bed." She mumbled to herself.

"You stole them?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Stealing is such a strong expression. I simply borrowed them without asking." Videl threw the mattress on top of the other one, and sat down on her bed.

"So you stole them." Gohan didn't let go.

"Yes, I stole them." She sighed. She closed her eyes and waved her right hand at him, leaning on her left one. "Go ahead, give me your moral speech, I am not sorry."

Instead of giving her the berating she deserved, Gohan grabbed her wrist with his left hand, and pushed it backwards, making her fall down.

Videl opened her eyes, and saw his face hovering just above her own. As was the rest of his body by the way. Just close enough not to make contact.

Her breath stuck in her throat for a second.

"You are a _bad_ girl." He said in a low voice, sounding downright sexy. Knowing Gohan, Videl wasn't entirely sure he did that on purpose, but damn, it worked.

A certain memory returned to her. A memory of a daydream, of her and Gohan, in a position very much like this one, except in that one they were not separated by cloth.

She bit her lower lip, looking up into his teal eyes. So handsome.

Her right hand was pinned down above her head, so she pushed down with both her legs, as well as her free left elbow, and pressed her body up against his.

"What are you going to do about it?" She returned.

He smiled. And to her horror, he let go of her wrist, and even distanced himself. "Well, I suppose I could…"

He stopped, as Videl, thoroughly annoyed, grabbed his right ear with her left hand, and pulled on it.

'Get back down here!'

Drop hint, apply with sledgehammer.

The sudden pull made him jerk back down to face level with her, just what she wanted. He wasn't actually hurt, just surprised.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Stopping you from stopping." She replied. And gave him a little peck on the nose.

He grinned. Finally, she got through to him. He took her left wrist in his right hand, and pressed it down, this time with quite a bit more force.

This time it wasn't on the bed, but on the very edge of the wooden frame.

And he bended forwards as he leaned on it.

"Wait no!" Videl called, as she felt the pressure on her small wrist increase all of a sudden.

A loud crack rung. Gohan flew off of her. Literary, as he now hovered by the roof, his face a little pale.

The crack wasn't from Videl's wrist, but from the bed giving in.

Another crack followed, and Videl found herself falling down with the mattress, as the entire thing gave way.

She didn't care. She flexed her hand, moving her fingers about.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologised already. "I got a little carried away." He excused himself, finally dropping out of his elevated state. Mentally he kicked himself for forgetting he was still transformed.

"It's fine, I'm not hurt." She decided. Indeed, for some reason, she wasn't hurt. Probably because she had become quite a bit stronger. "You kinda broke the bed though." She said, making him blush and scratch his neck. "Oh well, I wanted a new one anyway."

She floated herself up from her laying position, until she got back in her desired position, mere millimetres away from Gohan.

"I'm going to have to work on that, won't I?" He asked, despite his blush still looking a little pale. He did have a bit of a scare.

"Just a little." She said, her eyes half closed, and their noses now touching.

He closed his eyes, and moved sideways just a little bit.

Their lips touched.

For a very brief moment.

Videl was still new at the whole flying thing, and when something distracted her enough, well… gravity.

Luckily, Gohan had some quick reflexes, and caught her. She turned just a little in her slight fall, so he his right one hand on her waist, and his left over her right breast, squeezing her ever so slightly.

She didn't have time to move, as he pulled her back up, and met his lips with hers again. She even felt his tongue brusher lips a little.

Since he didn't get a reaction, he withdrew again.

"I…" He looked at her, questions in his dark eyes.

He didn't even notice where he was touching her.

"Gohan, you're kind of…" She started, and reached up with her right hand, to take his hand, and pull slightly. "Touching my booby, and it makes me uncomfortable."

"What?" He looked down. "Ah." And he promptly let go of her.

She let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't like she actually disliked the feeling, she just wasn't ready to go that far yet.

"I'm s…" Gohan started, but was forced to stop when Videl pushed her lips back in place.

No more apologies!

She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and hung onto him as such. Ha place his free hand in her neck, locking her in place.

And the tips of their tongues met.

'F*cking finally.'

They didn't do much more than rub the tips together though. And only for a few seconds.

But it was enough. Enough for them. To make them happy.

"Gohan." Videl started, letting herself hang unto him. "It's kinda late for this, but I'm going to do it anyway. Will you be my boyfriend?"

It was amazing to see his face change. The brightness in his dark eyes. The pure joy on his lips.

"Yeah." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I will."

…

"Yeay." Videl let out, just a tad disappointed he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, but then again, that was pretty much a given at this point.

And as such, they hung there for a little time, losing themselves in each other's embrace.

Until it lasted a little too long, and things started turning awkward again.

"What comes now?" Gohan decided to ask her.

"I don't know." Videl admitted. "This is where all the movies go to credits."

The two looked at each other for a full second. Then they both burst out laughing.

"I guess this is all pretty new to you too, isn't it?" Gohan grinned.

"Let's figure it out together." She suggested. "Meanwhile, you still have a mother to deal with."

The joy on his face was replaced with pure horror.

"I better get going." He quite suddenly stated.

"And I'm coming along." She stated.

"But mom is going get the wrong idea." He protested. "She'll think you're my girlfriend."

"I **am** your girlfriend." She reminded him.

"Oh, right." And now he was embarrassed to have forgotten about that for a moment. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Yeah, me too." Videl agreed. "It's always going to be like that, isn't it?" She put her head on his shoulder, and snuggled her face into his neck. "I can work with that."

Grinning broadly, Gohan flew himself to the window, and opened it with his foot, which was trickier than it sounded, but he didn't want to let go of the wonderful girl in his arms.

And soon enough, they were rocketing through the night's sky at supersonic speeds.

"So, you brought two mattresses, didn't you?" Gohan remembered.

"Yep, and they're both for me." She stated.

"Aw." He pouted at her. "Can't I borrow one every once in a while?"

"Nope." She denied. "All mine. But I might be persuaded to let you share one with me, every once in a while."

He tightened his grip on her just a little bit. "I'd like that." He admitted.

Yeah, she'd like that too.

Once again, she thought of her wonderful daydream.

Soon.

But not that soon.

* * *

A little time later, the two set down just before the house. Gohan set Videl down, and opened the front door. It made a small creak as it moved, but the silence amplified it.

Then Gohan pushed Videl away. And not a moment too soon, as a cannonball shot from the house, and hit him right in the stomach.

Videl blinked, and looked where the boy was just a moment ago. All she saw now were two trenches. Following those, her eyes met her new boyfriend again, as his feet had dug into the ground. In his arms he held a small orange ball.

A boy, no older than seven.

She barely had time to register that, when a woman came running out.

"GOTEN! I TOLD YOU…" The woman screamed, then froze in place. She looked young, and had long black hair. And Videl could see the family resemblance.

Gohan hoisted the boy up on one hand, and put up the other.

"Hey mom." He greeted her.

"Gohan." And now the woman flew into an embrace. "Gohan, where have you been? I was so worried." She asked, as she clutched him around the neck.

"I'm ok, mom, really." He said, stroking his mother across the back. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Where have you been?" She asked, a little stronger now.

"I took a little trip." Gohan started, not sure how to explain his time travels. "But I ended up being gone a lot longer than I expected."

"You were all over the news." Goten stated. "They say you kidnapped some girl."

Videl took this as her cue. "I wasn't kidnapped." She said.

Both mother and little brother turned to look at her, surprised to even see someone standing there.

"Who is that?" Chichi asked Gohan.

"That's Videl, my girlfriend." Gohan beamed with pride.

Videl, on the other hand, made a facepalm. 'Why did he lead with that?' She mentally groaned.

"Girlfriend?" Chichi was taken aback. But only for just a moment. "You've eloped with her?"

And there it was.

"For the record." Videl decide to take over, or Gohan would probably make things worse. "We only got together like ten minutes ago."

"You married this hussy?!" But Chichi wasn't listening.

"HUSSY?!" Videl's voice cracked. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" When the words had left her mouth, she suddenly remembered she was in fact yelling at her boyfriends' mother.

Not a good start.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Chichi yelled back with just as much fierceness. "RUNNING OFF WITH MY GOHAN!"

"I didn't run off with anyone." She tried her best to contain her anger.

"Well, technically…" Gohan started.

"No, you shut up!" She snapped at him.

"Don't talk to my son like that!" Chichi fired up once more.

"Easy there mom." Gohan finally got in between, and pushed them apart. "How about we go inside and have something to drink, and we'll talk this over, ok?"

"Fine!" Chichi stomped back inside, followed by a curious Goten, who was not at all phased by the fight.

Gohan led Videl in, something Chichi didn't miss.

"You're coming inside?!" She sounded outraged.

"Gohan invited me, didn't he?" Videl pointed out.

"Fine!" Chichi said in a tone someone would use to tell someone else to drop dead. "Wipe your shoes, stay away from Gohan and don't touch anything!"

"I feel so welcome." Videl shot back. She did wipe her shoes though. Attitude problem or no, she was still Gohan's mother.

In the living room, Videl looked around for a bit. It was just like she imagined his house would look like. Simplistic and functional, yet warm, just like Gohan himself. It even smelled like him.

She inhaled deeply.

It was a nice scent.

'Oh dear Kami, I did not just think that.' She suddenly became self-aware. 'Did I really just recognise his home by scent?'

Then shook her head. 'Its ok, that's completely normal. He is my boyfriend now. Since ten minutes ago. Fifteen tops.

…

I think Gohan's weirdness has rubbed off on me.'

Gohan sat down on the couch. Videl decided to sit down right against him, just to show his mother she was his girlfriend.

"Where do we start?" Videl stated out loud.

"You could start by getting a little distance!" Chichi sniped as she set down four glasses of juice.

"Oh, come on, mom." Gohan complained, and put his arm around Videl. "Just hear us out."

"This better be good, or I'm kicking her out and grounding you until you're fifty!" Chichi threatened.

Gohan just leaned back, and started. "It was such a normal day at Orange Star High. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, Sharpner had just been floored and Videl was growling at me again. A perfectly ordinary day."

"Why are you narrating like that?" Videl interrupted him.

"It makes for a better story that way." Gohan excused himself.

"Maybe when it's written down, but when you say it out loud like that, it sounds really weird." Videl returned.

"Ok, maybe." Gohan gave in.

"Anyway." Videl took over, or this was going to take forever. "At the end of classes I chased Gohan to the roof."

"Why would you do that?" Chichi questioned.

"She suspected I was Saiyaman." Gohan replied.

"You are." She pointed out. "So I was right all along. But that's not the point. When we got to the roof, there was this weird man, who…"

And so, the story of the time travel was told, for what would not be the last time.

Let us part here, since we already know the story, and this is going to take a while.

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Queenkeesie, for helping me get this far.

Unfortunately, the next chapter is going to be the last one.

I did try to continue into something else, but it was so different in tone and had so little to do with the story so far I decided it would be better off on it's own.

More of a spiritual successor.

But that left this hanging at the end of the previous chapter. So I decided to go back to the end I had in mind already. With the small twist of them being gone for five days. Not overly dramatic, but still having a pretty big impact.

Anyway, please, leave me a review, and tell me what you did or didn't like.


	12. Chapter 12, and Into the Unknown

Unfortunately, this is the last chapter.

Here I tie the ends together, and try to give it an epic epilogue.

Epic epilogue?

Epic-logue!

For those interested, I guess I could share a little 'the making off' with you.

For those not, the chapter title is between two lines, as usual, and thus it's easy to spot the beginning of the actual chapter.

Anyways, the idea of this fanfic is actually older than Someone like Me. The very first idea I wrote down, actually.

But I thought I lost it, until I took a look at that old USB that had been sitting on my desk for a long time. And there it was. A couple of old DBZ fanfic ideas.

This was by far the most worked out one, being 10k words long, and having details for at least just as much more.

So I decided to rewrite it. In between I lost my drive to write for some time, but that was something personal.

In about October of 2017, or November perhaps, I don't remember, I picked it up again, and rewrote the entire thing.

I originally intended this to be a one-shot. But the first half of the 10k grew into a 20k piece, with the second half being about 10k already as well.

I realised that a one-shot wasn't going to cut it, and changed things again, into what it is now.

Originally, I had the time machine be developed by Capsule Corp, which was mistakenly believed to be founded by Son Gohan. But unlike the Satanists, that just didn't really fit in. Mostly because I believed Gohan was perfectly capable of starting an actual company.

Then I thought 'Sure, why not?' and came up with Son Laboratories, just before uploading the first chapter.

At this point, I had three more chapters 'ready', but not actually finished.

All of this is the result of how I actually write my chapters.

I don't. Not individually. Every chapter is cut out of a text at least three times as long as the actual chapters. It's how I keep the story straight and flowing. In fact, most of the last three chapters were written as a single piece.

On the other hand, it does cutting the story into chapters a bit of a hassle, but since I mostly cut on pre-existing breaks already, it worked out pretty well.

It also means I'm a few chapters ahead, and have a general idea of where to go after that.

And that gives me the advantage of being able to make it flow seamlessly. Most of the chapters of this story can be put together to form a single long story, and you'd probably never notice it had been divided into chapters.

Well, mostly.

It also allows me to alter chapters to fit the ones coming after them better.

For example, Ch 10 was mostly done already, and if I wanted to, I could have finished and uploaded without delaying. But the scene where Videl forgets her hairclips is something I added pretty much at the last moment, so it would flow into the scene in Ch 11, and not have it come out of nowhere. Among other things I added after the supposed upload date.

It ended up getting a thousand words longer.

Same story for Ch 11 and this one.

As for the story itself, it had a massive change. At first, it was pretty much Videl and Gohan being kidnapped by an unnamed Super Saiyan, who screwed up and dropped them of four hundred years into the future by accident.

By the way, this person was totally-not-Brolly, who wanted to conquer the world.

Videl was revered as the hero who beat Cell and Majin Buu, but wasn't yet the ancestor of the Satanists.

Gohan was legendary as the founder of Capsule Corp and the first Super Saiyan.

The entire thing with the counsel happened, save for totally-not-Brolly being a counsel member.

The war happened in earnest. Gohan ended it by Kikoho-ing totally-not-Brolly through the planet.

And then the fake ending happened.

Pretty different from what is it now, isn't it?

Floating cities, the new Kami, Son Laboratories and even the new Capsule Corp are things I tacked on later. Though there were also a few things I had to drop. I regret that a little, but in the end, those things just didn't fit in.

And here we are now. The last chapter of the story.

Well, then, let's start, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 12, and Into the Unknown.

* * *

"She dropped her stuff off in her room, and we came here." Gohan finished.

"That was so cool." Goten claimed. He had sat through the entire thing, listening closely and eagerly.

Chichi had been sceptical at first, but all of that was washed away when the part of Gohan becoming a world renowned scientist came up.

She believed everything from that point on.

Of course, the two knew better than to tell her everything. They left out how the time machine didn't actually have enough room for them both, and they had to squeeze together. Or how Videl burned her bed, and they ended up sharing one.

Yeah, the more personal parts were left out, for the sake of peace and quiet.

But that did leave one little plot-hole.

"So at what point did you decide to have a relationship?" Chichi asked them, not having missed them glossing over that part.

"Err…" Gohan blushed a little. "Just after we dropped off Videl's stuff, actually. We kind of confessed, and she asked me to become her boyfriend."

"Did you kiss?" Goten asked the important question.

"Yes, we kissed." Videl smiled at him. Such a cute innocent boy.

"Ew." He reacted, completely how everyone thought he would. "Does Gohan have cooties now?"

"You better believe he does." Videl nodded.

"Please don't tease him like that." Chichi said to Videl, though she herself was also smiling at the adorable kid.

While telling the story, the two women had grown on each other. Which was good news for Gohan, since he no longer had to keep the peace between the two sniping at each other.

"He's really gullible, you know?" Chichi continued.

"Oh, I know all about that." Videl looked sideways at her man, who just grinned shyly.

"By the way." Chichi started. "Did you really have to tell your father you're pregnant?"

"No." Videl replied. "But I had to get at him somehow."

"But why would you do that?" Chichi continued.

"Have you ever met him?" Videl returned.

"Thank Kami, no." Chichi replied.

"Well there you go." Videl made her point. "He's so self absorbed and obnoxious, I had to give him something really shocking, or he'd never listen."

"I think you just wanted revenge." Chichi stated.

"That too." Videl admitted. "Anyways, it is getting late, and I think it is past time I went home. Kami knows I've been gone for too long already."

And it was at this precise moment that Videl's wristband started going off.

"Ah, speak of the devil." She commented.

"You mean the Satan." Gohan added, leaning over.

"Oh, shush you." She laughed as she pushed him away with her knuckles. "Videl here."

"VIDEL!" A familiar voice screamed. "You're ok! Where have you been? What happened to you? Where are you? Do you need help?" The chief of police started firing questions faster than the girl could answer them.

"Where is she?" Another, deeper, also familiar voice. "Is she ok?" Her father asked loudly.

"I'm fine." Videl answered, a little annoyed. "I'm over at Gohan's. I was just about to leave, actually. I'll be home in…" She looked up at Gohan. "Could you give me a lift? If I go myself, it'll take forever."

"Sure." Gohan nodded.

"I'll be home in a few minutes." She said, and closed the line. "I guess we better get going." She said to Gohan. And continued to Chichi. "It's been nice meeting you ma'am, I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Just call me Chichi, dear." The older woman stated kindly.

"Now I've got to break the news to my father. Hopefully he won't take it too bad." Videl started rambling. "Then again, at least I'm not pregnant."

"You better not be." Chichi stated with an icy undertone.

Gohan could see where this was going, and stood up. "Let's go." He stated. "Or we'll be late. I'll be back in a few, mom."

"Be safe." She waved as the two walked out.

Outside Videl latched on to Gohan again, and they went on their way.

"So." Videl started. "What day is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Gohan admitted.

"Think there's school tomorrow? You think our parents will make us go?"

"My mother? Definitely."

"Ok, fine, I'll be there." Videl promised. "I don't think we should tell Erasa and Sharpner. About us, I mean. The whole future and energy thing too, actually."

"Why not?" Gohan questioned. "You took it in stride, didn't you?"

"That was different." Videl stated. "And I had an entire week to ease into it, and I'm still not really getting it. Besides, I'm fine with your mother and my father knowing about us, but if anyone else knows, it's going to be world wide news."

"And what is wrong with that?" He questioned.

"Didn't you see that newspaper?" She returned. "They think you kidnapped me. If we reveal we're in a relationship now, the media's going to explode."

"And why would that be a bad thing?" He questioned.

"Because… because…" She had to think for a second. "You'll have your face plastered everywhere." She then stated.

"Well, that's going to happen anyhow." Gohan pointed out.

"Oh, nice one." She grinned. "Fine, have it your way. But remember, we can't take back what has been said. Besides, we still have the whole 'kidnapped' issue to deal with."

"I'm sure you and your father can smooth the whole thing over." Gohan voiced his confidence.

"Yeah, I think we can." She agreed. "I guess we're just gifted that way."

"Gifted?" Gohan raised his eyebrows. "You overthrew a world government."

"I did that, didn't I?" She grinned. "By the way, do you think I could, you know, theoretically, convince people to crown me Queen of the World, or something?"

"Really?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Theoretically." She repeated.

"What are you planning?" He got just a teensy weensy little bit suspicious.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." She replied.

"Sure." He said. "To be honest, I think you could pull that off. Maybe not as fast, since you were banking on your four century old legend, but you do have a way."

"World conquest." She stated. "Now there's an idea. Too bad you and your friends probably won't let me."

"No, we won't." He stated.

"I guess for all my talents I'm still no match for your power."

"Actually, you've become pretty powerful yourself."

"I don't feel pretty powerful."

"That's because I'm the one who set the bar ridiculously high." Gohan admitted. "Let's see, to give you some perspective. Ah. Once upon a time." He suddenly thought of something.

"You're not going to tell a fairy tale, are you?"

"Demon King Piccolo tried to take over the world."

"Ok, I did not see that coming."

"He knew how to use his energy back then, and he used his power to take over the world. No one could stop him, even the united front of an entire school of energy users were no match."

"But he was defeated by a master with a special technique." Videl finished. "We all know the story."

"Master Mutaito, and the Evil Containment Wave." Gohan informed her. "And it is the truth. Now, if it hadn't been for Master Mutaito, Piccolo would have ruled the world.

And, as you are now, you are at least twice as powerful."

…

"What?" She was dumbfounded. "No way!"

"It's true." Gohan continued. "Most Satanists were more powerful than King Piccolo was."

"Am I really that strong?" Videl just couldn't believe it. Piccolo single handedly conquered the world. And she was supposed to be twice as powerful?

Yeah, no. No way!

'Yes way!' A different part of her mind argued. 'You had your power unlocked by Kami Himself. And you had training from Son Gohan, the Super Saiyan, the True Defeater of Cell. Just because you're not up to their level doesn't mean you're not strong.'

…

'Up to their level?' She asked herself. And gained a confident little smile. 'Yet.'

"By the way, I still don't recommend you trying to take over the world." Looked like Gohan was taking that one seriously.

Then again, she didn't actually expect him to believe she could.

"And why not?" She asked.

"My friends and I aside, that would bring a whole load of trouble to everyone. And we are not going to let you use the Dragon Balls to fix your mess."

"Aw." She pouted. "Will you at least let me have my own country?"

"No." He denied without a second's thought.

"My own city?" She tried.

"You already have one." He pointed out.

"That's my father's. I want my own." She bullshitted on the spot.

"I'm going to have to go with no." He denied her again.

"My own town then?" She went down even more.

"I'll let you rule over your own house." He compromised.

"Cheapskate." She laughed.

He just hugged her a little tighter, and she snuggled herself in his neck.

Ah, this was the good life. No worries, no cameras, no reputation to keep, no image to uphold. She didn't have to come across as strong. She could just be Videl, a love struck maiden in the arms of her boyfriend.

And now, that was all she wanted to be.

To bad it didn't last al that long.

All too soon, the mansion came into view. And with it, plenty of red and blue flashing lights. A whole herd of police cars had taken up residence at the gates of her home.

"What the?" She asked out loud, detaching herself from Gohan. "What's going on here?"

"I think your father called **all** the police."

"Yeah, no kidding." She sighed. "Ah well, roof looks unguarded."

Indeed it was.

So the two of them landed there. It was awfully dark, especially compared to the bright red and blue just past the edge.

"If you really want to prevent me from taking over the world, you better watch me closely." Videl playfully jested as she went towards the door.

"You know, I think I will." He stated. 'Watch her closely.' His mind echoed. And his eyes went over her back. Her slender yet powerful back. She was still wearing that vest of his. Looked like he wasn't going to get that back anytime soon.

They went inside, and the light allowed him to see her better.

The vest didn't go all the way, and a slip of white came from underneath. But thanks to the vest, the white cloth was forced to hang around her more tightly.

He could make out the shapes of her hips. He watched her walk in front of him. And he noticed a certain movement, one he definitely didn't notice before.

Her hips were swaying ever so slightly. It wasn't much, and wouldn't even be visible at all if it wasn't for his vest.

Her thighs underneath were plainly visible. In fact, it was like she was showing them off. And they were something to show off too. Soft, yet developed, yet not overly thick.

Just like the part just above those. Indeed, thanks to her regular training, those were quite tight. He could even see her buttocks flexing and relaxing as she walked.

He watched as she stopped, opened a door to a room, and kept walking again.

He reflected to himself how remarkably soft she was. How much he could squeeze her without hurting her. And she even seemed to like it.

A little lost in thought, he really hoped she didn't say anything, because he would not have heard it.

Luckily, she didn't.

Then she stopped again, opened another door, and closed it again.

This time she didn't walk.

She just put her hand over her behind.

"Oy."

His eyes went up, and met her own blue ones.

"Not that closely." She said, scowling at him a little.

Busted!

He felt a serious blush tainting his cheeks, and once again he brought up his hand to his neck.

She just giggled at him. Though she was feeling a little creeped out, she did enjoy that guilty look on his face. And, well, he was her boyfriend now. She decided to take it as a complement.

"Come on!" She stated. "I think dad is here somewhere. By the way, can you sense his energy?"

"Yes." He nodded. And decided to take a sense.

Wow, there were a lot of people here. Must explain the herd outside. But even if he didn't know how to use his energy, Hercule Satan still stuck out like a sore thumb.

"He is about two floors below us." Gohan informed the girl.

"Two floors?" She repeated. "That's the main living room, I think. What's he doing all the way over there?"

"I don't know." Gohan stated, looking at the roof.

Since Videl didn't know either, they went down. Now, Gohan was making a point of looking everywhere except Videl's behind, something she didn't miss, and made her grin silently. It was so obvious where his mind was right now, and if she was honest, it was rather cute how he thought he could hide it from her.

They found Mr. Satan in the main living room, accompanied by half a hundred reporters, plus police, servants, and other people.

The room went dead silent when Videl came walking in. Only the flashes of pictures and the shutter sounds were proof that they didn't walk into a painting.

"Excuse me." Videl made her way forward. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. I was never kidnapped, just on an expected little trip, and ended up coming back later than I expected."

She paused for a moment, to give people time to write down, record, set up or whatever else they were doing.

"I left of my own free will." She continued. "And Gohan here." She pointed to the guy, who was still standing at the door. "He accompanied me of his own free will. He did not kidnap me! And neither did I kidnap him!

And that is all I will say this time. I need to have a word with my father. In private."

"Miss Videl, would you mind answering some questions?"

Judging by the look she gave the reporter, she did mind, and he took the hint and ran off.

"Out, all of you!" Videl pointed to the door.

"You could just take your father to a different room, you know?" Gohan suggested.

"That is an excellent idea." Videl admitted.

But a little late for that one, as a flood of people was already making its way out of the room.

In only a few moments it was just her, Gohan and her father. And one more. The chief of police.

"I am not going." The man stated, looking at Videl with a dark look. "You have a lot to answer for, young lady."

"As does my father, as a matter of fact." Videl returned. "But this is a private matter."

"Then I will have my matters be dealt with first." The chief decided. "You are suspended for abandoning your duty."

"What?" Videl asked in surprise.

"You have left without notice, without saying a word. You have violated the contract we signed." The chief started. "How do you explain yourself?"

"I left on a little trip." She stated. "I was supposed to come back that same day, but things got a little chaotic." Of course, she wasn't about to tell him the whole thing.

"Where did you go?" He asked the dreaded question.

"That is a private matter." She tried to deny him.

"You are underage, and you are under my charge." The chief pointed out. "You will tell me what is going on!"

She sighed. This was not good. She couldn't tell him the truth. He'd never believe her. Hell, if she hadn't lived through the entire thing, she would have believed her.

Her father was a different matter. He knew the truth of the Cell Games. Of those tricks. He'd be a little more open minded about time travel.

But the chief of police?

Flat chance!

"I see." The man said, since Videl wasn't answering. "In that case, I will have to arrest this young man." He suddenly turned to Gohan.

"What for?" She was taken by surprise.

"For suspected abduction and illegal detention." He stated. "I am taking you into custody."

"What, no!" Gohan protested. "I can't get arrested, I promised my mom I'd get home soon."

…

"Pffht." Videl barely contained her laughter. "Gohan, I have heard terrible excuses, but that one takes the cake."

"I have heard worse." The chief stated seriously. "But you did make it to the top ten."

"I really do have to go back though." Gohan continued, though he did scratch his neck again, self aware. "I've already been gone for a few days, I don't want to make her worry even more."

"You can't arrest him." Videl came to his aid. "I can vouch for him."

"You are under suspension." The chief stated. Wow, someone clearly was an ancestor to some people on the Satanist Counsel.

"About that, maybe you should not do that." Videl addressed a different topic.

"And why not?" He turned to her, looking angry. "Do you really think you can get off spot free?"

"No, I…" She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I didn't mean to be gone for this long. I know I broke the rules, but you can't suspend me. You need me."

…

Silence.

…

"Videl, you don't have to go that far for me." Gohan stated.

"I'm not." She replied. "They worshipped me, Gohan. The least I can do is become worthy of it."

"Ok, what are you two talking about?" Mr. Satan decided to get involved. "And what are you to her?"

"He's my boyfriend."

 _Thud!_

"I think he took it rather well." Videl commented, looking down at the limp body on the floor.

"Videl, falling damage aside, that is bad for his health." Gohan sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She sighed. And sat down by him, to make an effort to wake him up.

She was successful, and he sat up again, looking at her with teary eyes.

"Please tell me that's not true." He said sadly. "Not my little sweetpea."

"Not so little anymore." Videl returned. "But yes, we are together. Since we got back, right after we had our little talk."

"Wait, you're not really pregnant, are you?" He then asked.

"Of course I'm not pregnant." She sighed. "Didn't you read the letter?"

"Videl!" The chief called her. "The entire city has been freaking out for days. You left without a word, without a trace. Where! Have! You! Been?!"

"You'd never believe me." She said.

"I'm feeling very reasonable right now."

"Ok, fine, here it goes." She finally gave in. "First, let's start at the beginning." Videl stated. And held out her hand. "Chief, what do you know about those light tricks?"

"They are just that, tricks." The man replied.

As an answer, Videl gathered her energy. The man nearly jumped out of his skin when the ball formed in her palm.

"It is real." She stated. "Very real."

"But how is that possible?" The man looked from Mr. Satan to his daughter. "You said it was a mere trick!" He accused him.

"Yes, he did." Videl agreed. "For seven years, he has been lying to us. To the world. Even to me."

All Hercule could do was bow his head in shame.

Videl had to take a deep breath. How she would love to take this time to tear into him, to make him sorry for what he did to the world. What he did to her. To Gohan.

And yet she didn't. She asked herself a single question. 'What would Gohan do?'

"But." She started. "I guess it was for the best."

This made the three males look at her in surprise.

"I guess, by dismissing energy as trickery, people lost interest in it, and there'd be less people to abuse it." She continued.

Gohan smiled, and stepped forward, putting his arm around her, and cherished her against his chest.

"This is hard." She admitted.

"I know." He replied. "I'm proud of you."

"Hey?" Hercule wanted to shout, but it ended up sounding more like a question.

"Dad, he's my boyfriend, he's allowed to do that." Videl decided to set his straight early on. "And don't think I have forgiven you yet!"

"What happened to you?" The chief sounded a little more composed. "You are much more, I don't know, you've grown, I guess."

"I had an enlightening trip." Videl replied.

"So where **did** you go?" Her father asked.

"Four hundred years into the future." She dropped her bombshell. "Sit down, and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"And then I realised I had grown to like him, and asked him to be my boyfriend." Videl concluded.

"Unbelievable." The chief stated. He and Hercule had been listening breathlessly.

"Satanists." Hercule repeated. "Super Satans. How in the world did that happen?"

"I don't know." Videl sighed. "Like I said, something got really weird."

The chief shook his head again. The man was going to need some time to take this all in. He didn't believe them when he was told about the Satanists, so Gohan decided to show him his own transformation. It swept away all doubts.

And then they asked what he was. To be fair, that was a reasonable question.

Gohan revealed he was half Human, and half Saiyan, an alien warrior race, with inborn talent for energy usage, and the ability to transform into the Super Saiyan.

No more than that. That was all they needed to know. This was the story of their adventures in the future, not his life's story.

Besides, he wasn't even finished telling Videl that one.

"I guess I better get going." The chief announced. "I'm going to have to go home and lay down for a bit. Oh, and Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not suspended. But I'm still going to have to pass a punishment, or there'll be riots in the streets." He stated.

"I understand." Videl nodded. She had agreed to face the music, so she would.

It made the chief smile. "You really have grown." He stated once more. And left.

"I better get going too." Gohan declared. "Will there be school tomorrow?"

"I think so." Mr. Satan answered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." And Gohan left too.

"I'm going to bed." Videl announced. "It's been a long day, and it's getting late."

"Good night." Her father said, and watched her go.

"Super Satan." He mumbled to himself, as if tasting the word. Of all things, that was the one that had struck him the most.

* * *

Videl was speeding through the sky. Oh, she loved this. Flying was not going to get old anytime soon.

And this morning, she had gotten a wonderful surprise. In her left hand she held the evidence of it. She also brought her copter along, if only to keep up appearances. And in it, she had Gohan's manuscript as well. He left that behind last night.

All too soon, the school came into view. No crowd. That a bit of a relief. And suspicious. She had expected there to be a bit of a commotion.

Then again, the chief didn't know she was coming today, and her father wasn't likely to have told the media already.

So she landed on the roof, and checked her watch.

Early.

She had time.

But not for long. From the air, she spotted two people standing on the roof. Two blondes. They were probably waiting for her.

She contemplated for a moment. Was she going to keep quiet?

'No!' She told herself. 'They are my best friends! I will not lie to them!' She pressed her lips together. 'Not like dad did.'

She still wasn't sure where she stood on that whole thing. But that was not important now.

Having made up her mind, she flew over them, until straight above. They were looking at the horizon, probably spotting for her copter or something.

She lowered herself, until right behind them.

"I'm telling you, she's not going to show up." Erasa told Sharpner. "She just got back."

"Maybe." The guy replied. "I still don't believe it."

And they fell silent again. And Videl was floating silently behind them. Should she speak up? Would that give them a scare?

Probably.

Ok, let's go with that.

But what to say?

"Hey Videl."

"KYAAAAAAA!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Videl fell down. The two in front of her launched away from each other as if the other was in fire.

Erasa made three steps, turned and stood on one leg, with the other raised, while grasping her face. She let out a pitch even higher than Videl's, though not as long.

Sharpner made a beautiful jump, grasped for the fence, missed and fell backwards after two steps. His howl was long and loud, and continued when he himself had come to a rest.

Videl was the fist to recover. She looked up, and saw Gohan floating just behind where she just was, one hand pressed over his mouth, and the movements of his chest betraying his laughter.

She flew up herself again, and started drumming him in the chest. "You jerk!" She called in full hypocrisy. "What you go and do that for?!"

"I'm sorry." He squeezed out. "I didn't do that on purpose."

"Then stop laughing!"

He didn't, and she became even more pissed.

Right until she turned around, to call help from the two blondes, only to see hem still in the exact same positions, with wide eyes and mouths agape.

Sharpner pointed at the two of them. "You're flying."

Whelp, that cat's out of the bag.

"Yeah, I am." Videl said, and landed back on her two feet. "And do I have a story to tell you."

"You're not going to tell it a third time already, are you?" Gohan questioned.

"Sure, I am." She replied. "I could tell it a thousand times and still not get tired of it. By the way, I also got most of it written down."

Gohan just made a facepalm. "My writings." He realised.

"Yeah, I brought them in my jet copter." She told him.

"Thank you." Gohan took her by the neck, and planted a little kiss on her forehead.

She flushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement.

"So it's true!" Erasa yelled.

…

Gohan and Videl exchanged a glance.

"Is what true?" Videl asked.

"What's in the newspapers this morning?" Erasa continued.

"Did you read the news?" Videl asked Gohan.

"No, you?"

"Nope." Videl denied as well. "Ok, what does the news say about me?'

"Hang on." Erasa reached into her bag, and pulled out a newspaper.

Sharpner got over his literal jump-scare and stood up again. He was still looking at the previously floating duo. One could see the gears turning in his head.

"Here." Erasa handed it over.

On the front was yet another picture of Videl.

'Married!'

"Oh, that is just great." Videl grumbled. She knew this would happen, just not this soon. Or this bad, for that matter.

One article lower was a small picture of Gohan. And under no pretence declared him to be her husband.

"We are not married." She stated. "We just got together yesterday. Well, this night, actually, right after we got back."

"But if you didn't elope, then where did you go?" Erasa asked.

Videl grinned at Gohan. "That is a pretty long story. I'll tell in the breaks."

"So you two aren't married?" Sharpner asked them.

"Nope." Videl told him.

"Then I still have a chance?" He asked hopefully.

"You never did." She stated with a little glee.

"Ow." He pouted. Of course, he knew he never had an actual chance. She told him, often and loudly.

They laughed. The two ravens found themselves at home again, and the two blondes were happy to have their dear friend back.

School started. Erasa and Sharpner left for classes, but Videl called Gohan aside for a moment.

"No fooling around at school grounds." Erasa threw playfully as she left.

"What's this about?" Gohan wondered.

Videl just grinned at him. "You see, when I flew this way this morning, I came across a few robbers. They had guns. I decided to step in, and they started firing.

I could see them." She stated, excitedly. "I could actually see the bullets. And look!" Finally she revealed what she had been holding on to all this time. A single bullet.

"I even caught one. I actually caught a bullet!" Videl was almost tiptoeing from excitement.

"I told you you've grown stronger." Gohan nodded in acknowledgment, drinking in her joy and excitement and savouring it like expensive wine.

"I didn't think it'd be this…" She couldn't find the right words to express herself. But Gohan understood. He knew that feeling all to well.

And the dangers that came with it.

"You're going to have to be careful." He said, sounding serious. "Now that you've grown powerful, you're going to have to mind your surroundings at all times, or people could get injured."

"Oh, I'll be careful." She waved it away.

"Videl!" He said sharply. Much sharper than he intended. But this was a matter close to his heart.

"You're going to need to learn how to control that power, or you will hurt the very people you're trying to save." He continued.

This turned down the excitement in her eyes, to his regret. But there was also an understanding in them.

"I know that." She stated. "When I woke up this morning, I knew I was going to have to hold back. First thing I did when I woke was nearly tear a cupboard off of the wall."

He grinned, knowing that feeling.

"Tell me, is not hurting people something you have to consciously think about?" She then asked him.

"At times." He replied. "Sometimes it's harder than others."

"So." She moved closer, until her body nearly touched his. "If I do this, are you specifically thinking on how to avoid hurting me?"

"I was." He replied. "But now that you've grown stronger, you've made it a lot easier on me."

"Glad I could help." She chuckled, and distanced herself again. "I guess you're really good at holding back then?"

"I've had a lot of practice." He downplayed it. "It's a lot harder when I'm transformed though."

"I guess that explains my bed." She stated.

"How did you sleep this night anyway?" He suddenly wondered.

"On the floor, like a poor little girl." She replied. "You should feel really bad about that."

"At least you had those mattresses." He pointed out.

"I stacked them, actually. It was wonderful, but a little lonely." She looked suggestively at him.

"I don't think it is a good idea for me to sleep over all of a sudden." He stated.

"Yeah, my dad would kill you. Or at least, he'd try." She nodded. "But silver lining, I get to keep both all to myself."

"Aw."

"Too bad for you, mister." She pinched his cheek. "But let's get to classes. We've been gone for this long already, we don't need to give them more fuel against us."

True enough. So they left.

Gohan couldn't repress a happy smile as he looked at the girl at his side.

Truly, she was one of a kind.

After school, they convinced Erasa and Sharpner to stick around, Videl did some explaining, and told them about the existence of energy.

After that, the story of the future was told. Gohan revealed himself as Saiyaman, the Golden Fighter, and half alien, which made them a few tads more open minded to time travel.

Erasa had been laughing tears at the part where she was credited as the father of Videl's children. She said she was going to get a sex-change operation, just to make that happen.

Of course, Sharpner wouldn't have that.

You'll never guess why. :)

Of course, there were still the rumours of Videl and Gohan being married flying around. Well, Videl didn't mind all that much. That was pretty much her reason she asked Gohan in the first place.

Gohan on the other hand had a hard time. Girls hated him for 'tricking' Videl, and boys hated him for 'doing' Videl.

But, as with all unfounded rumours, without further fuel it died down.

If only.

No, this one persisted, and then someone went and claimed Videl was pregnant. Looked like her little revenge plan backfired on her. It also mentioned Gohan being forced to marry her, even though he wasn't the father.

Who keeps coming up with this?

After a while, Gohan got used to it, and slowly stopped caring.

Videl finished her little book under an anonymous pen name. Of course, it first had to be given a coherent story line, and a few filler bits, but soon enough, it was published.

It was a disaster. Critics called it 'a horrible and uncreative self-insert fan-fiction' which, all things considered, was technically true, since Videl did stray from the real story quite a bit.

However, the book was preserved, and over time gained more popularity, somehow.

Gohan also had a book. More of a report, actually. But this was kept private, and thus lost to time.

Then the Super Saiyan Civil War happened. The Satanists, or Saiyanists, since they actually got the name right this time, rediscovered the book, and found out it was written by their arch matron herself, Videl Saiyan.

And thus she was given the power of clairvoyance as well.

Her book became a holy script, somehow, and was used to predict future events.

Which was actually a good thing. The Rogue Super Saiyan was nipped in the bud, and the Counsel of Saiyanists was regulated so they could never become too powerful.

This time, the future did not need heroes of the past to fix its problems.

Well, not directly, at least.

Since Gohan had been to the future, and had seen the fruit of his works, he altered his theories slightly, to be more comprehensive, and to be more applicable to practical energy usage.

As such, the Saiyanists became a truly formidable force, which would one day set out and conquer the galaxy.

At least, if you believed their propaganda.

Gohan had also focused just a tad more on space travel. And thus, rather than time travel, Humanity gained more development in that area. They actually re-established a connection with the Namekians.

As for the legendary duo themselves, they lived their lives, happy in finding new joys in their relationship, and lived their lives in peace and happiness, just the way they wanted too.

All was well.

For a month.

And then Majin Buu came along

But that is a different story all together.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Videl: "You better watch me closely."

Gohan: Checks out her ass.

In the end, Gohan is still a teenage guy.

I'm sorry if that was a little corny, and/or out of character, but I just found it hilarious.

Ah, I loved writing on this. If I am honest, I have to admit to be a little sad to end this.

But as one story ends, another begins.

Or has begun, in my case.

As for the spiritual sequel, it is also a time travel fic, but besides being a Gohan/Videl story, time travel will be all it has in common with this.

But that won't be my next upload. Probably. Actually, I'm not sure yet. I'm mostly devoting to Golden God at the moment, making myself drop everything else for it.

That just exploded, didn't it? With the second chapter it already got more favourites and followers than this one does.

Oh well, I'm starting to rant here, aren't I?

I thank Queenkeesi for her advice and assistance.

And all of you for your support. Writing this story has been a pleasure.


End file.
